Destino ou apenas coincidência?
by Nena9
Summary: Durante o período de uma ano Zero continuou matando vampiros e Yuuki vivendo escondida com seu irmão Kaname. Zero vivia só, até que salva uma garota das presas de um vampiro. A partir dai, por uma aposta, Zero tem que conviver com essa garota misteriosa
1. O encontro

**Yô =)**

**É importante que leiam essa nota! Fiz essa história baseada no mangá e é como se fosse agregada a história real, mas com algumas modificações. Tentei ser fiel a história real e na personalidade do Zero. Nos primeiros capitulos dessa fic vou me basear no periodo de exatamente um ano. Vou explicar o porque. No manga volume 10,chapter 49,a Yuuki e o Kaname vão para a casa que moravam antes com seus pais. Então no manga diz que a partir dai passa o periodo de um ano. Dai resolvi mostrar o que Zero fez nesse periodo de um ano(ai fiz algumas modificações acrescentando um personagem,talvez acrescente mais uns 2 só que não vão ser muito importantes na história. Achei que assim vai ficar mais interessante a história do Zero).**

**Mas depois de alguns capitulos dessa fic,vou continuar a história do manga(depois que termina esse 1 ano,ainda no chapter 49, e por ai em diante). Só que,com esse personagem novo que vou acrescentar. Espero que gostem e curtam esse capitulo. Obrigada a todos que pararem para ler a história e desfrutem da leitura:)**

**Beijos nena**

**DETALHE:**a personagem Saiory dessa história não é a Sayori amiga da Yuuki,eu botei esse nome pra personagem que criei pois gosto dele.E pra não ficar igual ao nome da amiga da Yuuki o nome da minha personagem não se escreve igual ao da amiga.

Capitulo I

Após a morte de Kuran Rido, Zero Kiryuu resolve deixar o dormitório da escola e vai morar em um lugar mais simples. Ele continua caçando vampiros constantemente e decide que essa vai ser sua forma de viver daquele dia em diante, seguindo o conselho de Yuki.

Em um dia como qualquer outro, ele sai para caçar vampiros e sem notar esbarra em uma menina. Ele da uma olhada rápida para ela, vira a cara e vai embora sem pedir desculpas ou sequer se importar com a pessoa. Ela fica olhando, ainda no chão, atordoada sem entender a situação.

A pele dela era macia e branca que nem uma pluma, cabelos dourados que ondulavam nas pontas, olhos cor de mel, lábios cor cereja e tinha estatura baixa.

Passado alguns dias do incidente, ele não se encontra mais com a menina. Até que, quando ele passava por uma rua fria, silenciosa e sombria nos arredores, sente a presença de um vampiro nível E. Ele corre em busca do vampiro e quando finalmente o encontra, se depara com o vampiro já quase atacando alguém que estava caído no chão.

Quando o vampiro mostra seus dentes afiados prontos para atacar o pescoço da vitima, aproximando-se rapidamente com uma sede abundante, Zero com um rápido movimento pega sua bloodrose para atirar. Só que, quando aponta a arma para o ser, o vampiro é mais rápido e segura a vitima, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

É nessa hora que Zero consegue visualizar o rosto da vitima, porém nesse momento ele percebe que é a garota que ele esbarrou no outro dia.

Sem saber o como reagir, ele pensa rapidamente numa maneira de matar o vampiro e tirar a menina de seus braços. O vampiro bolou um plano, iria escapar com a garota para evitar que Zero o pegasse. A garota não serviria só como refém, mas também como seu alimento.

O que mais intrigava Zero não é pelo fato do vampiro querer o sangue da menina, era a expressão de calma e serenidade dela numa situação como aquela. O que não é nada normal para ele, ela estar daquele jeito. Nesse instante o vampiro se aproveita da distração e tenta escapar com ela. Entretanto Zero é mais ágil e atira no pé do vampiro, que cai no chão. A menina consegue escapar e começa a corre, só que mesmo assim, o vampiro vai atrás dela. Zero a puxa pela cintura e atira na testa do vampiro, que tomba morto no chão.

"Para um nível E sedento de sangue até que esse vampiro era consideravelmente forte."

Refletiu Zero olhando para o cadáver. Ele instantaneamente larga a menina no chão e sai caminhando como se não houvesse acontecido nada.

"Não é a primeira vez que ele me deixa caída no chão"

Pensou ela irritada, mas controla a raiva e se recompõe de pé. Em seguida vai atrás dele e se põe na frente dele com os braços esticados para impedi-lo de andar, consequentemente ele teve de parar.

"O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Me perseguindo e ainda parando na minha frente só para que eu parasse? Ela é esquisita ou é a sua maneira estranha de agradecer, perseguindo os outros? Estou perdendo meu tempo com tolices assim."

Ele acaba suspirando com tantos pensamentos de uma vez e também pelo comportamento perturbador dela. Depois de fazê-lo parar ela agradece com um sorriso por salva-la:

–Obrigada por ter matado aquele ali! -E aponta para o vampiro morto.

Ele lança um olhar para ela, não responde e continua a andar.

"Ela realmente tem uma forma esquisita de agradecer aos outros."

Ele pensa para si, entretanto ela o segue e caminha ao seu lado sem dizer uma palavra. Ele deduz que ela realmente gosta de perseguir os outros, até que acaba se enervado e indaga:

–O que você quer?

–Só estou pensando numa maneira de agradecer o que você me fez, por isso não falei nada ainda. -Ela responde paciente. "Mesmo você sendo grosso comigo." Ela pensa julga consigo.

–Não precisa agradecer, esse é o meu trabalho. -Ele nota que acabou falando o que não devia, concluiu que ele iria se arrepender muito por ter dito aquilo.

Todavia, para sua surpresa, ela não demonstra interesse no assunto e continua a falar.

–Não seja rabugento! Eu fiz alguma coisa para me tratar assim?

Zero não sabe o que fazer para se livrar daquela conversa e num súbito impulso acaba respondendo, mais para se livrar logo da conversa do que por interesse -Se é que iria conseguiria se livrar.

–Do que está falando?

–É que desde que nos encontramos você me olha como se me desprezasse ou algo parecido. - Ela transparecia um tanto interessada no comportamento dele.

–Não sei do que está falando, você deve estar imaginando coisas. - Diz com um tom de voz seco.

Ela deu de ombros, pela resposta dele. De repente, sem mais nem menos, ela se vira velozmente para outra direção, da que eles estavam andando. Com um sorriso tímido se despedi.

– Foi bom te conhecer Sr. Rabugento! -Solta uma risadinha- Estou ficando cansada e pretendo ir para casa dormir, até algum dia desses! - Em seguida ela boceja, tampando a boca com a mão.

Zero permanece parado tentando entender aquela súbita mudança dela, mas a única coisa que lhe veio a mente foi chamar a atenção dela para entender o porque dela estar agindo assim, ou se ela era estranha mesmo.

–Ei! Porque resolveu ir, assim do nada? -Pergunta um tanto desconfiado.

–É porque estou cansada mesmo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Afinal, ninguém é de ferro! E além do mais... Eu sei quando não me querem numa conversa. -O tom de voz dela mesmo educado, possuía um toque desafiador.

Ele não entende o motivo, contudo fica ligeiramente -questão de apenas um segundo só- sem graça com a ultima frase dela. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela se adianta:

–Ah! Eu esqueci que era sua vez de fazer uma pergunta! -Ela diz isso mais para puxar assunto.

–Hum?

–É que eu aprendi que quando uma pessoa faz uma pergunta, a outra também tem o direito a fazer uma pergunta a pessoa que o indagou.

–Não tenho vontade de perguntar nada, ainda assim não sei nada sobre você e nem preciso saber. - Seu olhar parecia frio como a noite.

–Você é que sabe. - A expressão dela demonstrava estar relaxada.

Zero não queria iniciar outra conversa, porém desde que a salvou desejava tirar uma dúvida em relação ao ocorrido.

–Quando te observei com aquele vampiro, raparei que você estava séria e não demonstrava temor, como pessoas normais não demonstrariam quando vêem um vampiro. Você já tinha visto um deles antes, não é?

–Bom... Eu não tive medo, porque eu sei que se uma pessoa demonstrar pânico a um indivíduo que ameaça lhe ferir só contribui para que o momento torne-se mais assustador e a sua situação só agrava. E sim, eu já vi um vampiro antes e também é por essa razão que não me assustei. -A fala dela se tornou um pouco sombria e formal.

Zero constatou que aquele assunto de alguma forma não a deixava a vontade, -Todavia algo no que ela relatou o deixou suspeito. Medita consigo: "Não ha nada de errado no que ela disse."- então toma a decisão de não tocar mais naquele assunto, no momento.

–Entendo...

–Hum… -Ela inicia analisando-o.- Você é rabugento, no entanto acho que lá no fundo tem um coração. -Proferiu uma risadinha simpática.

Ele apenas lançou um olhar de repreensão para ela. Outra pergunta lhe veio a mente e sem pensar no assunto, acaba questionando:

–O que você estava fazendo em um lugar como aquele? - Entendeu que não deveria ter feito a pergunta, pois não era de sua conta.

Porém ela não demonstrou se importar com a pergunta, no fundo ela mostro-se um tanto incomodada.

–Eu estava procurando um emprego interessante aos arredores, contudo não achei nenhum. Ai quando fui parar para descansar um pouco, veio aquele vampiro.

Zero a olhou para se certificar se ela demonstrava algum traço de medo ou aversão em relação ao vampiro, entretanto não identificou nada do tipo nela.

–Vejo que é nova aqui, pois esse lugar que você estava é perigoso. E noto que é tonta também, já que mesmo uma estrangeira perceberia que aquele lugar não é dos melhores para se freqüentar.

Ela despreza a última frase dele e responde:

–Não sou daqui...

Ela não quis completar o que estava prestes a dizer e decidiu mudar o assunto.

– Se por acaso nós tivermos outras conversas como essa, se você quiser perguntar sobre qualquer outra coisa sobre mim, eu não me importo de contar. No entanto, eu gostaria que não interrogasse sobre meu passado, assim como imagino que você não é do tipo que gosta de falar sobre sua vida pessoal, não é? -Perguntou ela praticamente segura do que apontou sobre ele, em seguida lançou-lhe um olhar intimidador. As palavras dela tinham um misto de enigmático e gravidade.

Ele denota uma expressão receosa, mesmo sabendo que em comparação a essa incerteza dele ela poderia estar certa. Zero apenas achava que ela se comportou diferente de como ela tinha agido até agora, mesmo só a conhecendo hoje.

–Tudo bem, provavelmente não teremos outras conversas. -Disse ele com uma expressão carrancuda e virou a cabeça de lado)

–Nossa! Que falta de educação a minha! Nem me apresentei, sou Tsunaiky Saiory. Prazer! -Ela estica a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Zero não retribui o cumprimento e só responde:

–Tanto faz. -Ele se virava para deixar o lugar, até que ela continua a falar.

–Não precisa se apresentar, já sei que você é o . Para mim já está suficiente lhe chamar assim e sei que você não se importa, não é? - O tom de voz dela era debochado.

Ele lança um olhar de desprezo para ela e mostra-se não se importar. Então sem concernir com a indiferença de Zero ela se pronuncia:

–Você conhece algum lugar interessante que esteja precisando de alguém para trabalhar?

–Porque você prefere um lugar que seja especificamente interessante?

–Visto que eu quero trabalhar em um emprego que eu goste, que seja atraente e distinto dos outros empregos. Um trabalho que me deixe com desejo de trabalhar nele todos os dias! -Afirma Saiory sorridente.

Zero chega a conclusão naquele momento de que esclareceu sua dúvida anterior; ela é estranha! Entretanto algo nele fazia com que ele agisse de uma forma diferenciada com ela, relacionando ao modo como ele trata outras pessoas. Só não sabia o motivo, e isso o deixava intrigado.

–Que eu estou lembrada, não. Só uma pessoa como você pra pensar em emprego de uma maneira tão… interessante. - Ele mostrava-se seco, porém continuava a responde-la.

–Humm... Espere um momento! Você disse previamente que estava trabalhando, se não me engano. Você trabalha com alguma coisa relacionada a vampiros, estou errada? -Mesmo o indagando ela sabia da resposta.

Ele queria evitar ter que responder a questão, contudo constatou que seria adequado confessar e explicar a situação do que ela espalhar rumores de que não tem conhecimento.

–Mais ou menos... Vou lhe contar o que faço, devido a você conhecer vampiros e porque errei em dizer a você que eu trabalho com isso. Só que não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso! Se eu souber que você disse algo a alguém, vai se arrepender! -A expressão dele estava muito sombria e amedrontadora.

–Não se preocupe, não conheço ninguém por aqui e mesmo se conhecesse não contaria. Até porque ninguém acreditaria em mim, não acha? -Ela mostrava-se sensata.

–Pois bem… Sou um caçador de vampiros, aniquilo vampiros que decaem para classe E. Existe uma organização que controla os vampiros que precisam ser executados e mandam listas com nomes desses vampiros para os caçadores. Eu faço parte dessa organização. E é apenas isso que você vai saber sobre nós, é até demais o que já compreende.

"É melhor que ela saiba logo para que não haja mal entendidos e que entenda que o que eu relatei é algo importante." Pensou ele enquanto esperava a reação dela.

–Que interessante! Deve ser um trabalho de muito risco e de muita coragem. Sem falar que ele é diferente de qualquer trabalho que já ouvi falar. -Ela dizia pensativa mostrando um sorriso malicioso.

–Porque está tão interessada? -Ele começou a desconfiar do ato dela.

–... Você vai duvidar de tudo o que falo? No entanto, acho que já encontrei o que procurava... Um emprego! -Ela estava radiante.

Zero aparenta surpreso com o que ela contou, afinal ela dava a impressão de uma boba, doida e desastrada que poderia tropeçar nos próprios pés. Não pensaria nela como uma caçadora, nem em cem anos. Após conhece-la um pouco melhor, nada mais o impressionava, ainda mais vindo dela.

–Um instante! Não venha com essa! Não é porque sabe disso que vai começar com essas idéias esquisitas não! Você nem sabe manejar uma arma, do jeito que é tonta duvido que saiba fazer essa tarefa algum dia! - Zero parecia fora de si, só de imaginar as idéias.

–Até parece! Eu aposto com você de que vou me dar muito bem nesse emprego, até melhor do que você! -Disse ela com a voz cheia de si.

–Pode ir se acalmando, primeiro que para trabalhar como caçadora você tem que ser autorizada pela organização, não é qualquer um que entra lá e sai caçadora.

–Quem disse que preciso ser caçadora "oficial"? É só eu trabalhar como sua "parceira" e ajudar você a matar os vampiros. -A expressão dela demonstrava como se o que ela estava dizendo era algo óbvio.

–Mas dessa forma você não ganharia nenhum dinheiro, eu trabalho sozinho e não vou fazer isso! -Ele estava firme na sua decisão.

–Aah claro! Esqueci que você é certinho e obedece tudo o que a organização lhe ordena! E por acaso a uma regra lá dizendo que é proibido alguém que só vai lhe "acompanhar"? Eu não preciso do dinheiro, só quero ir pelo entretenimento, digamos. -Saiory se expressa em um tom como se desfrutasse das palavras.

–Entretenimento? Você é estranha mesmo! Além de tonta, claro! Acha mesmo que ser caçadora é um joguinho seu? Que é fácil assim aniquilar vampiros? E se você morrer? Não vou me responsabilizar por isso, nem ficar lhe defendendo se algum vampiro vier lhe atacar! - Ele se mostrava furioso pelo comentário dela e pela irresponsabilidade que ela transparecia a ele.

–Eu não preciso de ninguém para me defender! -Ela rebate irritada- E não me importo de morrer. Prefiro morrer fazendo o que quero do que sempre obedecer as regras. E ainda ter que deixar de realizar algo só porque talvez irei morrer, devida a ser perigoso ou coisa parecida! Estou cansada disso, você até parece um pai! Você não vai perder nada me levando, é até bom pois você perde a aposta. -Saiory estava convicta de seu discurso.

–Eu duvido muito! Você não dura nem uma semana. Vou mostrar que está errada e tirar esse seu orgulho besta. Agora… A opção de morrer fica por sua conta! - Ele também se mantia firme.

–Vamos ver então!

Depois de dizer aquilo, Zero cai em si que falou por impulso e acabou se arrependendo -O que tem feito constantemente quando conversava com ela. Só que agora era tarde, porque ele não voltava atrás quando prometia algo ou quando afirmava algo.

Então ele refleti que iria haver problema algum para ele: "Se ela quiser morrer logo, que o fiça! Afinal, se a organização colocar a culpa em mim da morte dela eu diria que não tive outra opção e que ela agiu por contra própria. Confessarei que ela tinha dito que ia se matar, de qualquer jeito, se eu não a levasse e que ela estava plenamente consciente da opção de morrer pela falta de habilidades como caçador.

Por sua vez, Saiory chega a conclusão que ele estava ocupado demais com os próprios pensamentos e da um tchauzinho. Em seguida se retirou com uma expressão satisfeita, em direção a casa para descansar. Pensou feliz, "Talvez, quem sabe, eu encontrei alguém para ser meu amigo nessa cidade. Apesar de vai ser muito difícil devido ao gênio difícil dele, só que eu gosto de desafios!"

Ele não a percebe saindo e só nota alguns minutos depois. Então anda em direção a uma loja para distrair-se um pouco. Até dar vontade de dormir, porque estava sem sono nenhum no momento.

Quando o sono bateu ele vai para casa e deita-se na cama. Zero ficou a meditar sobre a estranha conversa que teve com Saiory e chegou a conclusão que seria um tanto perigoso, para ele, ficar próximo dela. Pois ele acabava dizendo o que não deveria e se comportando díspar do seu normal, em contraste como trata as outras pessoas. Ele tenta se convencer de que deveria ser pelo fato de que ela não era uma pessoa normal e manipulava as pessoas perto dela para que agissem de uma maneira diferente do seu usual, sem que percebessem. Zero sorri maliciosamente.

"Vai ser prazeroso ver que ela irá acabar desistindo, em poucas horas, como uma covarde, da idéia maluca de se tornar uma caçadora."

Após alguns minutos pensando nisso, ele então adormecendo em meio aos pensamentos.

**Para quem vai continuar a ler os próximos capitulos não estranhe se a estrutura estiver diferente e outras coisinhas. Eu dei uma consertada no primeiro capitulo e consertarei os próximos a seguir. Espero que a mudança melhore a leitura =D**

**Obrigada por ler até aqui e espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Se quiser deixar uma review ficarei muito grata =D Quem não sabe como deixar um comentário sobre o que achou da fic ou como melhora-lá (também aceito criticas construtivas) é só clicar na frase abaixo: Review this Story e aparecerá uma tela para você fazer suas notas. Mesmo que você não seja cadastrado no site pode deixar uma review. =)**

**Obs: Se quiser saber mais detalhes sobre essa ou outras fics de minha autoria é só entrar no meu profile que deixei informações sobre cada uma deles e como acompanha-las (se irei posta-la em breve, se ainda estou escrevendo...). Para quem não sabe onde fica o profile é só ir no começo da tela e verá o nome da autora assim: ****Nena9**** (em azul) apenas clique neste nome e aparecerá o profile do autor ^^**


	2. Desconfiança

**.myuuki.** –Obrigada pelo incentivo!Estou tentando fazer o melhor ^^.Beijoos

**An-chan n.n –**Adorei sua fic também prima!E agradeço por ter gostado da minha :D Beijos também

**Então gente...ai está outro cap da minha fic,só que deve ter uns errinhos de português porque dessa vez não ajeitei direitinho como no primeiro cap!Me preocupei mais com a história,por isso espero que não liguem pelos errinhos e tenham uma boa leitura :) E obrigada por lerem!Deixem reviews,onegai.**

**Beijoos**

**DETALHE**:a personagem Saiory dessa história não é a Sayori amiga da Yuuki,eu botei esse nome pra personagem que criei pois gosto dele.E pra não ficar igual ao nome da amiga da Yuuki o nome da minha personagem não se escreve igual ao da amiga.

Capitulo II

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Zero recebe uma lista de novos vampiros que precisa exterminar. Ele se arruma e quando põe o pé para fora de seu quarto Saiory surge cantarolando toda alegre - do nada.

–Bom dia ! Não vai comer antes de sair ou já comeu?-Pergunta para puxar algum assunto.

–Não tenho tempo para isso agora. E o que está fazendo aqui? Saindo junto comigo? - Um mau pressentimento entrou pela sua mente.

–Você tem perda de memória agora, é? Não lembra que eu te disse que vou acompanha-lo quando for trabalhar? - Ela estava cheia de determinação.

Ele revira os olhos impaciente, pensando: "Que menina mais teimosa e irritante."

–Você ainda está com essa idéia absurda na cabeça? Não seja idiota e vá fazer outra coisa em vez de me encher a paciência! - A paciência dele estava em seu limite.

Ela confere um tapão - cordialmente, bom...pelo menos foi o que ela pensou estar demonstrando- no ombro dele - Ele retribui o tapa lançando um olhar fuzilante na direção dela.

–Pelo jeito o sr. Rabugento acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, heim! -Solta uma risadinha debochada.

Sem lhe dar ouvidos Zero caminhava sem se importar com o que ela dizia, e ainda tenso pelo tapão que levou dela. Contudo, antes que se desse conta, ela estava ao seu lado andando, animada pelo no seu primeiro dia de "trabalho".

–O dia está lindo hoje!

"Finja que ela não esta aqui, ela não existe." Raciocinou procurando ignora-lá e continuou sua caminhada, em busca de sua primeira presa na lista. Nesse mesmo instante Saiory estava entretida com uma expressão radiante, olhava curiosa o lugar em volta e refletiu sobre como o dia ensolarado deixa tudo mais bonito. Após andar bastante, Zero subitamente para alerta e cauteloso sai correndo silenciosamente. Saiory o segue e tenta acompanhar o ritmo dele. Em um canto obscuro de um beco -desprovido de raios de sol, por isso era frio- sem saída estava o vampiro que procuravam, em uma situação já deplorável para um ser humano -se é que poderia chama-lo de humano. O ser estava babando, sedento de sangue, os olhos arregalados de fúria e angústia.

Quando sente a presença dos caçadores ele rapidamente tenta escapar para um outro ponto onde pudesse estar em vantagem sobre o inimigo para em seguida devora-los. Todavia, antes que o vampiro escapasse Zero consegue mais ágil, ele saca sua bloodrose e dispara um tiro em direção a sua presa. O indivíduo escapa rapidamente, desviando dos dois e sai do beco o mais cedo possível. Zero sai correndo atrás dele e acaba deixando Saiory sozinha no beco. Só que o que ele não contava, é que um outro vampiro também de nível E estava pelos arredores.

O segundo vampiro é uma mulher que percebeu o confronto que estava ocorrendo acerca de onde estava e se apressa em busca dos outros. A vampira se depara com Saiory, que nota a presença da sanguinária e também que estava encurralada naquele beco. Então Saiory se desvia da vampira, que avançou em cima dela, e corre em busca de um lugar mais seguro.

Enquanto Zero está perseguindo o vampiro e quase o alcançando, Saiory tenta achar a oportunidade mais propicia para contra-atacar a vampira. Quando ela visualiza uma mansão, abandonada, escura e caindo aos pedaços toma a decisão -"Essa é a minha oportunidade." Pensa ela- de entrar na casa. A sanguinária também entra na mansão, só que pelo lado detrás. Depois de perder sua presa de vista, Zero consegue acha-la. Entretanto o vampiro estava quase atacando uma garotinha que brincava no parque.

Ele atira no vampiro e mata-o, acertando dois tiros na presa -um saiu de raspão e o outro certeiro no peito. Após matar o vampiro ele sente a presença de um outro vampiro nível E e saí a procura do novo alvo. Neste momento Saiory cautelosamente sobe as escadas da casa e entra em um quarto espaçoso, a procura da vampira. Quando sombra surge por trás dela. Ligeiramente ela segura um vaso empoeirado, que estava em cima de um cômodo, acertando na cabeça da pessoa atrás dela. Ela o fez para poder distrair a pessoa e fazer seu próximo movimento. Com a outra mão livre puxa uma pequena e afiada kodachi, dentro de sua bota.

No entanto, quando ela se vira -sua expressão era firme- com a kodachi na mão apontando para a pessoa, ela leva um susto!

–O que você pensa que está fazendo atirando um vaso na minha cabeça? -Resmunga Zero bastante irado, massageando a testa ferida.

–Ahh...é você. Desculpe-me. -Ela responde mais aliviada, por saber que não era a vampira, e um pouco sem graça por ter atirado o vaso nele.

–Fale mais baixo, que o vampiro ainda está aqui!

"Nem em momentos como este ela deixa esse jeito desengonçado de lado." Suspira ele meditando sobre isso.

Contudo no instante que ele esta pensando isso Saiory se dirigia para o corredor, que tinha acesso aos quartos. Ela sente um bafo frio no seu pescoço e quando se vira, dá-se conta de quem o fez. Subitamente ela se afasta da outra e, se apoiando no corrimão, pula para o andar de baixo. Os instintos de Zero também estavam alerta, ele dispara para o corredor, até que percebe que... era tarde demais!

Neste instante que o Zero chego no corredor, Saiory já pisava no hall da mansão, no andar de baixo, segurando suas kodachis em mãos -que tinha retirado enquanto pulava. Ela saltou para cima da vampira, que estava avançando nela, e cai sentada em cima da vampira. A criatura tenta deferir um golpe em Saiory, antes que ela reaja, e a caçadora pula para trás com as pequenas facas ainda em mãos. Porém a sanguinária avança novamente para cima dela mostrando suas garras afiadas.

Com um movimento ágil Saiory, para se defender das garras, mutila um dos braços da vampira. Mas o ser não se dá por vencido e ataca com seus dentes pontudos o pescoço de Saiory. Para distrair a criatura, Saiory corta o braço que restava do indivíduo e com a outra mão inseri sua arma no lado esquerdo do peito da vampira. O ser cambaleia, caí no chão contorcendo o corpo e morre.

Zero observa a briga e antes que tomasse a decisão de atacar a vampira -quando as duas ainda brigavam, Saiory já tinha dado conta de mata-la. Mesmo vendo toda a cena Zero não consegue acredita no que assistiu. Sua expressão demonstrava desconfiança e surpresa, pois quando se iniciou a luta até aquele momento Saiory parecia uma outra pessoa. Estava séria, decidida e sabia exatamente o que fazer com a presa. Enquanto ele a analisava notou ela o encarando e em seguida da um sorriso em retribuição ao olhar dele.

Zero desvia o olhar decepcionado pensando consigo. "Por um instante atrás ela tinha virado uma pessoa normal, enquanto estava lutando, e agora voltou a ser o que era antes, e ainda por cima, como se não tivesse acontecido nada demais." Ele se dirige para fora da casa, no quintal. Ela o segue curiosa.

–O que achou, heim? -Detalhe: ela ainda estava com um pouco do sangue da vampira na roupa e nem se importou com esse fato.

Ele nada responde permanecendo com seu olhar sério.

–Está calado assim, porque viu que estava errado sobre mim, não é? Eu avisei a você para não ficar achando que estava certo sobre mim, ou talvez porque achava que já me conhecia e sabia como eu iria reagir. Mas não! Nem quis me ouvir… -Diz ela com ar de zombaria.

Ele continua a olhar adiante, enquanto andava lentamente com aquela expressão enfadada. Ela ficou meio desconcertada, mas continuou a falar, só que agora em um tom mais sóbrio.

–Eu posso ser um tanto boba, porém, falo sério quando estou referindo a mim.

Ele parou de andar e a empurra com força contra uma parede da casa. Antes dela reagir ele põe a sua arma pressionando contra a cabeça dela, com a mão livre apertava o braço dela contra a parede.

–Aii! -Gritou ela baixinho.

Ela se assustou com a atitude repentina dele. "Que atitude ridícula é essa? Ele só pode estar brincando com conduta." Todavia, quando vê a cara sombria dela, entende que a situação era grave. Saiory fica mais chateada ainda. "Como ele pode desconfiar que eu poderia fazer algo, como mata-lo ou algo do gênero? Se eu quisesse já teria tentado antes. Depois dessa eu realmente estou com vontade de mata-lo." Refletiu ela, achando que só poderia ser por aqueles motivos já que ele estava agindo daquela forma. Ela o encarou de volta.

–Porque você anda com aquela arma? E porque sabe lutar daquele jeito? O que você está escondendo? -Indaga bastante com bastante censura e sombrio.

–Não é nada disso seu burro! Meu pai me ensinou a lutar e meu deu essa arma, pois ele disse que era hora de eu saber me defender sozinha e que esse mundo estava bastante perigoso. Eu sou de uma família rica e devido a isso tínhamos muitos inimigos.-O respondeu deveras enfurecida, por ter que revelar tais coisas sobre ela, e também pela atitude violenta dele.

Ele não se da ainda por convencido.

–Não sei não...mas vendo por este lado talvez esteja sendo sincera. -Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ainda receoso das palavras dela.

–Eu falei para você que se nós fossemos continuar a conversa e tudo o mais, pedi para não ter de falar do meu passado! Por causa dessa sua frescura de desconfiança tive que confessar alguns fatos! Você é ridículo! Porque não conversa como todo mundo em vez de ir agredindo? -Ela cruzou os braços evitando evitando contato visual. - Ela joga as palavras em um acesso de raiva e consegue soltar seu braço da mão dele, em reação ele abaixa a arma que ainda estava apontada na cabeça dela.

– Você não me deixou outra opção, depois de que suspeitei do lhe vi fazendo. E irei fazer isso quantas vezes tiver de que ser feito! Não venha com essa raiva para cima de mim novamente, porque da próxima vez não irei aturar isso. -Disse ele taciturno, com uma pitada de ameaça.

Ela deu de ombros e demonstra não se importar com as palavras dele.

–Eu entendo o motivo de estar desconfiado -explicou ela mais calma-, mas não necessita de toda essa grosseria. Nem tudo na vida é resolvido com agressão, sabia disso?

Ele baixou mais a guarda em relação a ela, contudo permaneceu inexpressivo. E ainda nem responde a questão dela por pura teimosia e orgulho. Ela ainda continua.

–Agora que você sabe, não tem porque ficar dando esses ataques e ficar fazendo esse tipo de indagações. Portanto, não quero mais perguntas sobre mim de antes de nos conhecermos! E lembre-se que você concordou comigo anteriormente sobre nada de perguntas desse tipo. - Ela parecia ter voltado ao seu estado de espirito habitual.

–É só não agir de uma forma que me deixe desconfiado e eu não perguntarei mais nada. -Ele afirmou com uma certa convicção.

–Não se esqueça que não precisa dessa…agressividade toda para falar com outros, converse antes e depois se realmente necessária e não tiver outro jeito ai pode partir para agressividade. - Sua atitude lembrava a de uma mão aconselhando o filho, porém sua ironia mudou quando um pensamento lhe veio a mente.

–Espere um minutoo! Você fala de mim, mas pensa que não percebi? -Ela pôs uma expressão séria, acobertando o tom brincalhão.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Zero arqueia e incoscientemente sua boca entorta para o lado esquerdo, mostrando que estava confuso. Mesmo não compreendendo o que ela quis dizer com aquilo ele não gostou nada do modo provocador dela.

–Eu sei algo sobre vampiros...e você me disse que caça vampiros, só que nunca me disse que é um deles! Porque não me disse isso antes? - A cara dela não demonstrava nenhuma expressão.

A fisionomia dele congela e seus olhos pareciam sobressaltados. "Não esperava que ela fosse descobrir tão rápido. O ponto é, não esperava que ela fosse descobrir! Muito menos que ela falasse com toda essa tranqüilidade sobre o assunto, como se estivesse dizendo que eu esqueci algo queimando no forno ou algo idiota do tipo." Os pensamentos tomaram conta da cabeça de Zero, sem ele nem mesmo notar.

–Isso não é da sua conta, não tenho obrigação de contar sobre mim para você. Contudo, como descobriu? - Ele respondeu cauteloso, escolhendo suas palavras.

Ela se divertiu com a reação dele.

–Quando você perseguiu o vampiro, que me atacou ontem, eu não teria conseguido acompanhar sua velocidade mesmo que quisesse. E note que sou boa corredora, entretanto a sua velocidade não era normal, até mesmo seus movimentos. Quando joguei o vaso em você parecia que estava jogado uma almofada recheada de plumas, por mais que você seja resistente, é estranho o vaso não ter tido efeito nenhum em você. Sem contar, que o ferimento que o vaso devia ter deixado na sua testa não poderia ter sido desse tamanho (estava menor, pois uma parte da ferida já havia se regenerado) e ainda assim não vejo nenhum outro corte na sua testa ou rosto. -O olhar dela aparentava perspicácia.

–Ainda mais, quando matei aquela vampira notei por alguns instantes, que quando você sentiu o cheiro do sangue dela mostrou-se meio alterado. Então pensei, se você ficou incomodado daquela maneira por sangue, não seria uma reação natural para um ser humano. Juntando os pedaços, eu lembrei que se você for um vampiro e essa manhã disse que ainda não tinha comido, era outro motivo pelo qual reagiu daquela forma, só por sentir o cheiro de sangue. - Continuou sua explicação com vigor.

"Afinal ela não é tão tonta como eu pensava. Tenho de ser mais cauteloso daqui por diante (para que ela não descobrisse mais coisas sobre ele). Nunca tinha pensado, até agora, que um dia teria de estar mais alerta com meus movimentos." (justamente por achar que ela não iria ser tão observadora) Julgou ele pensativo, pondo a mão no queixo.

–Você não se importa pelo fato de eu ser um vampiro? -Indagou intrigado.

–No inicio fiquei surpresa, mas só! Aprendi a sempre esperar mais das pessoas e que elas em geral -humanos e vampiros- possuem um lado bom e um ruim. Acontece que uns preferem usar mais um lado que o outro. E ainda há aqueles que preferem esconder o que realmente são. -No final, ela lançou uma olhada irônica para ele.

"Novamente ela me surpreende e ao mesmo tempo me sinto aliviado por saber que ela não se importa por eu ser um vampiro. Prefiro assim, não gosto de pensar o que fazer com ela se a reação dela fosse outra, e ainda ter que perder meu tempo com esse tipo de assunto." Zero refletiu consigo suspirando.

–Mas isso não muda nada, para mim você é e sempre será o ! - Ela soltou uma zombação para descontrair.

Ele apenas deu uma mirada reprovadora e fez uma cara de alguém que acabou de comer algo ruim. Em seguida meditou para si. "Incompreensível… ela nem me conhece e nem se quer se importa por eu ser um vampiro?"

–Pela forma que você fala, da a impressão de que, por você eu deveria ter demonstrado nojo ou algo parecido pelo fato de ser um vampiro. Você pensa assim por ser um vampiro ou é devido a não gostar de nenhum deles?

–Todos são sanguinários calculistas, eles, na minha opinião, merecem a morte. -Falou ele com uma áurea extremamente sombria.

–Porque você os odeia assim? Eles fizeram algo para você? - Ela se assusta com a reação dele, porém o pergunta calmamente.

–Digamos que sim, não quero falar nisso. - As palavras dele pareciam vagas e carregas de melancolia.

–Tudo bem, eu entendo. Não deveria ter comentado quando reparei que o assunto não lhe agradava, me desculpe. -Ela abaixa a cabeça olhando para o chão, como se estivesse um tanto arrependida.

Reparando que ela estava sem graça, ele tomou a iniciativa.

–Não se preocupe. -Respondeu também sem jeito, pois não esperava que ela pedisse desculpas.

Ela imediatamente quis mudar de assunto.

–Não vamos caçar os outros vampiros da lista?

–Não, vou caça-los amanhã ou nos dias seguintes.

–Humm…- Ela não quis comentar o que ele disse, mas não gostou do "vou" , dizendo como se só ele fosse caçar.

Ela o analisa e ele expressa uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Então sem dizer nada ela rasga um pedaço da parte inferior de sua blusa.

–O que está fazendo? -Pergunta ele perturbado, misturado com sua desconfiança de sempre.

–Você nunca abaixa sua guarda, não é? -Ela soltou uma risada.- Não se preocupe!

Ela procura em volta e após alguns minutos acha uma torneira gotejando em um tanque, que estava no quintal da casa. Saiory verifica se não há ninguém por perto e vai feliz em direção a torneira. Pega uma lata velha que encontrou jogada no chão e enche com as gotinhas que estavam saindo da torneira. Se aproxima de Zero mostrando um sorriso amigável e um olhar tranquilizador. Saiory molha o pano na água, que estava na latinha, e depois pressiona o pano na ferida da testa dele.

Por reflexo, ele afasta a cabeça para trás, contudo acaba cedendo e permitindo que ela limpasse o ferimento. Só que no momento em que Zero olha para Saiory, no lugar dela visualiza a imagem de Yuuki ,como se ela estivesse cuidando dele. Talvez, por isso, ele parece mais "manso" quando Saiory tenta ajuda-lo. Depois de limpar a ferida ela segura a outra parte da blusa que rasgou e enfaixa a cabeça dele cuidadosamente para não incomodar a parte ferida, ainda não cicatrizar.

Quando finalizou a tarefa ela o encara, notando que ele está com uma expressão diferente, que ela não tinha visto ainda e que não esperava ver tão cedo. Ele permanecia tranquilo, até demais, como se estivesse bem relaxado. Saiory estranha o comportamento dele.

–Porque está com essa cara?

Der repente a imagem da Yuuki humana vira uma vampira (Na cabeça dele) e ele relembra do ultimo encontro deles. As palavras que disseram um ao outro ainda estavam frescas na sua memória. Então ele se afasta abruptamente de Saiory, demonstrando desprezo.

–Aconteceu algo? O que eu fiz? - Ela estava totalmente perdida.

Então a imagem de Yuuki desaparece e ele percebe que estava delirando, que quem estava a sua frente não era Yuuki, e sim, Saiory.

–Não é nada, acabei pensando em algo que não devia. Não tem nada a ver com você. -Diz ele recuperando o fôlego. Afinal as lembranças o atormentavam de tal forma incontrolável.

–Ahh…-Ela estava receosa. - Se você não queria que eu cuidasse do ferimento era só dizer, não precisa ser rude!

–Não falei por mal e não tem nada a ver com você, já disse isso! Você quis tratar do ferimento por sua vontade, não pedi nada disso. - As palavras dele saiam com secura.

–Eu sei que o que ferimento vai curar rápido por você ser um vampiro, só que não custa nada ajudar os outros, não acha? - Ela devolveu na mesma secura.

Ele não diz nada -Talvez por ter se sentindo culpado- e apenas fitou o horizonte.

–Não importa quem seja, contudo quando você ajuda alguém sempre haverá retribuição de alguma forma. -Diz ela meio sem jeito e sorri.

Ele a observa e refleti nas palavras dela. Em seguida, abriu a boca para algo, porém não disse coisa alguma. Ela observa que ele não iria falar mais nada e respeitou o desejo dele.

Eles prosseguiram a caminhada e sem perceberem, ambos estavam submersos em pensamento. Zero, por sua vez, refletia; "Pela briga que houve entre Saiory e a vampira somando ao que Saiory me disse, o mais lógico a concluir sobre o ocorrido é que já tinha sido atacada por um vampiro, antes de eu te-la encontrado. Se não me engano, após isso seu pai lhe ensinou como se defender e também pode ter instruído algumas tópicos relacionados a vampiros, ou talvez ela mesma pesquisou sobre o assunto. Possivelmente ela ficou mais corajosa depois do que lhe ocorreu, devido aos vampiros, e soube lidar melhor com situações perigosas. Por isso que ela reagiu daquela forma inesperada quando lidou com vampiros."

Uma pausa surgiu antes da linha de raciocínio continuar. "Entretanto, mesmo assim, só é uma suposição minha. Não se pode confiar em ninguém a essa altura. Apesar de que, ela passa a impressão de uma pessoa que passou por momentos difíceis, mesmo tendo o conforto da riqueza e ter feito o que lhe desse na cabeça. Passa a sensação de ser uma garota alegre e cheia de vida, mesmo que eu a subestime achando ser boba. Mas prefiro ficar só observando e esperar como ela vai reagir daqui por diante...

...Contudo, não sei se haverá uma próxima vez. Não sei o motivo, mas por alguma razão concordo ou digo coisas sem pensar -E normalmente ele sempre pensava antes de fazer ou dizer algo. É uma sensação estranha, fico incomodado por não agir como o de costume. E ao mesmo tempo, me sinto a vontade com ela mesmo sem saber o porque."

No final ele, involuntariamente, segue para casa -porque estava com fome- totalmente imerso nos pensamentos.

Já Saiory também estava rodeada de reflexões. "É impressionante como o lugar fica mais belo com o por do sol, o céu fica com diversas cores e pairando um ar misterioso e aconchegante… E ainda sim, diante de toda essa beleza, Zero é rabugento e carrancudo demais para o meu gosto. Quando pus meus olhos nele reparei que seus olhos só transmitiam tristeza e solidão e suas palavras frieza. Todavia, de alguma forma, senti que ele tinha algo de bom lá no fundo e que talvez poderia confiar nele. É curioso, porém é divertido andar com ele, mesmo com toda aquela irritação emanando dele. Ele parece ter sofrido muito na vida, sinto pena por ele e alguma solidariedade por seja lá o que for que ele tenha passado...

...Que coisa… quando ele disse que caçava vampiros...ele não disse "nós", mas sim, ele -ela suspira. Ele vai precisar de muito esforço até ele pôr a palavra nós no vocabulário dele, ainda mais quando se referir a algo relacionado a coisas para ele fazer junto com ela. É…talvez eu nem chegue a ouvir essa palavra vinda dele -suspira novamente. E o pior, é que temo que não possa ter mais "trabalho" como ajudante dele, logo agora que finalmente achei algo que me identifiquei para fazer. Dessa vez tive sorte de puder acompanha-lo, só que não sei se terá uma próxima vez para trabalhar com ele. Será mesmo?"

Ela estava tão entretida nos pensamentos que acaba vagando sem perceber pela cidade, próximo as vitrines das lojas ainda abertas.


	3. Mais do que palavras

**Como já devem ter percebido,em cada capitulo estou deixando uma nota(N/A) sobre a fic. Quando eu estava fazendo esse capitulo percebi que ele realmente ficou maior do que eu imaginava. Por isso resolvi dividir em dois capítulos e a outra parte que transformei no capitulo 4 vou postar depois,ok?:)Estou tentando melhorar a fic cada vez que escrevo um novo capitulo e espero que gostem desse!E deixe reviews,ou se quiserem podem comentar o que acharam para meu email(está no final do meu perfil)^^.**

**Beijoos **

Capitulo III

Os raios de sol iluminavam a cama de Saiory e ela sonolentamente acorda,senta na cama bocejando e se espreguiça. Der repente,quando sua mente começa aos poucos a voltar ao ritmo,ela dá um pulo na cama lembrando-se que tem que ir atrás de Zero. Mas depois desse súbito pensamento a preguiça do sono volta ao seu corpo. (É mais forte que ela)e bocejando lentamente,passo a passo vai até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

Então ela resolve que a única forma de ficar mais acordada (A preguiça dela era muito grande em dias ensolarados,por mais que ela gostasse desses dias)é tomando banho. Depois de tomar banho ela consegue alguma energia do corpo e vai se trocar rápido (Esquecendo de comer). Vai correndo para o quarto do Zero e esbarra com ele saindo do quarto.

-Mas o que...? Ah...é você. (Diz ele muito "gentil",como sempre)

-Bom dia para você também! Pelo jeito você acorda de mau humor todos os dias,não é? Mas isso não importa,ainda bem que te encontrei antes de você sair.

Ele pensa que ele não estava achando o mesmo entusiasmo de vê-la. E boceja dizendo:

-Acordou bem cedo hoje.

-Pois é,quase que não levantava da cama,eu adoro dormir (E da um sorriso). Estava indo sair para onde? (Pergunta com ar de curiosidade e dando uma de desentendida)

-Para a escola.

-Escola? Não sabia que você ainda freqüentava! Hum... (Isso é decepcionante,porque agora vou ter que ficar esperando para saber se ele vai deixar eu continuar trabalhando com ele ou não). (Então ela suspira)

-Infelizmente ainda freqüento..vou indo (E ele vai caminhando para a porta da casa).

-Tudo bem então,boa aula! (Diz ela com um sorriso grande na cara e dando tchau)

Então Zero vai embora e ela continua parada no corredor,do lado da porta do quarto dele,pensando no que fazer enquanto ele ainda não chegava. Ela esta ansiosa demais para trabalhar e não ia conseguir passear pela cidade ou se concentrar em fazer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Enquanto isso,Zero dorme nas primeiras aulas (Ele não é de fazer isso,mas hoje ele realmente não esta afim de assisti-las) e depois acaba detento na sala de aula na hora do intervalo,pois não deu ouvidos as reclamações do professor na sala e continuou dormindo. Mas ele não se importa com o castigo,porque não está afim de ver ninguém e continua a dormir no intervalo.

Então nas ultimas aulas ele resolve prestar atenção na aula,só que enquanto esta prestando atenção seus pensamentos o levam para outro assunto,sem ser os estudos. Ele,sem perceber,começa a pensar em um assunto que no momento que ouviu não tinha dado atenção. Ele pensa,a menina(Fala de Saiory) disse que é de uma família rica. Então porque ela esta sozinha em um lugar que nem conhecia,procurando emprego e não conhecia ninguém?

E mais,ela deve ter idade para ainda freqüentar um colégio ou se não,não devia estar estudando em casa? Ela definitivamente é um mistério para ele. Será que ela mentiu para ele? Mais porque? E com que finalidade? Ele realmente não gostava de ter todas essas dúvidas na sua cabeça. Zero pensa nisso tudo,mais chega a conclusão que (Ainda em meio aos pensamentos)não pode tirar as duvidas que tem com ela. Pois ele deu sua palavra e não iria fazer perguntas que envolvessem o passado dela. Afinal ele não quer que ela fique perguntando coisas sobre ele também. E não é da sua conta ficar se intrometendo na vida dela.

Nesse momento,os seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz do professor,que faz uma pergunta sobre a matéria que está dando (Típica pergunta que professor faz para saber se o aluno está prestando atenção na aula). Só que para surpresa do professor Zero responde (Dando pouco caso para o professor) corretamente a pergunta feita.

Então o professor continua a dar a aula,um pouco chateado porque sempre era a mesma coisa. Sempre que fazia alguma pergunta a Zero ele sempre responde corretamente. Mas o pobre professor ainda tem a esperança de algum pegar Zero desprevenido e não conseguir responder uma de suas perguntas

Enquanto isso,Saiory finalmente decide o que fazer para ocupar seu tempo e vai para a casa abandonada que havia lutado com a vampira no outro dia. Ela caminha em direção ao quintal bem espaçoso e bem arborizado (Mas sem cuidados)da casa. E fica contente em saber que esta certa em ter visto um quintal quando tinha estado na casa naquele outro dia. Então ela tira de cada uma das botas que esta usando as kodachis (Que brilham com a luz do sol)e começa a se concentrar para treinar. Pois é,ela resolveu que a melhor maneira de ocupar seu tempo e extravasar sua ansiedade é lutando.

Se eu treinar bastante quem sabe aquele rabugento não deixe eu continuar a lutar com ele (Ela pensa enquanto esta se concentrando). Ela se concentra meditando e depois começa a sabia que qualquer humano em sã consciência não iria para um lugar como aquele,mesmo de dia. Porque alguém iria vir para uma casa abandonada e com aquela aparência? Não tem lógica. Só estou aqui para ninguém me ver e desconfiar de alguma coisa (Pensa ela).

Ela não se importa por a casa dar arrepios a qualquer um pela aparência que tem e acha perfeita para o seu treinamento. Depois de treinar bastante der repente ela tem um sobressalto,pois tinha esquecido da hora e acaba tropeçando e quase cai (Ela se segura numa arvore que esta do lado dela). Isso sempre acontece comigo (Pensa suspirando). E sai correndo apressada para casa. Fica preocupada e procura em vários cômodos da casa.

Até que cai a ficha de que ele não está mais lá,para sua decepção. Na hora que estava treinando tinha se lembrado que Zero já devia ter chegado e que precisava correr para que ele não saísse logo para caçar (Ela sabia no seu intimo que ele não ia espera-la,isso se ele ainda quisesse que ela o ajudasse).

Já estava sem esperanças,quando o dono da pensão (Da casa que ela,o Zero e outras poucas pessoas moravam)passa e da um sorriso simpático a sempre que se encontra com ele conversa e é simpática. Ele apesar de ser um velhinho simpático e tímido quando conversa com ela,sempre conversa alegremente.

Ele passa para ela um ar de aconchego,por isso é sempre um prazer para ela conversar com ele (Mas ela nunca entra em detalhes sobre a sua vida). Então ela retribui o sorriso dele com outro. Ele percebe que ela parece decepcionada e fala gentilmente para ela:

-Aconteceu hoje algo diferente comigo.

-O que ouve com o senhor? (Pergunta tentando ser simpática,mas sua mente esta em outro assunto)

-Um cavalheiro que não é de falar mais de uma ou duas palavras comigo,hoje resolveu falar mais do que o costume.

-Hum...será que ele começou a gostar do senhor? (Diz ela um pouco distraída e tentando ser gentil)

-Ele me mandou um recado dizendo assim: "Poderia dar um recado para uma menina de cabelos loiros e com este tamanho (Ele tentou mostrar o tamanho com uma das mãos) ? Diga que estou no festival." Isso foi exatamente o que ele me disse,não faz muito tempo.

Saiory caiu em si e sai correndo feliz da vida para seu quarto,no meio do caminho ela acaba parando e diz para o senhor (Ela esqueceu dele de tão alegre):

-Muito obrigada! Sabe onde fica esse festival?

-É pertinho daqui,não se preocupe,vai saber encontrá-lo. (Diz ele abrindo um sorriso largo)

-Obrigada mais uma vez!(Diz ela já correndo e acenando para ele)

Ela rapidamente toma um banho (Afinal,ela ficou treinando esse tempo todo),se troca e sai para procurar o lugar. E quando está procurando o festival,vê várias bandeirinhas penduradas em mastros grandes e um grande barulho vindo daquele lugar e de uma multidão que esta se dirigindo pra aquele local. Quando ela chega no festival pensa que, mesmo Zero (Detalhe,ela sabia o nome dele não porque Zero disse a ela,mais teve que perguntar ao dono da pensão)tendo dado aquele recado para mim.

Ele nunca iria ficar lá me esperando,ou seja,tenho que me virar e procurá-lo. Ela então suspira ao ver ao ver a grande multidão que esta andando de um lado pra o outro e indo em direção as diversas barraquinhas que estão espalhadas pelo lugar. Que estranho ele estar num lugar como esse,porque não é seu estilo ir ver quer dizer que ele não pode estar lá por diversão.

E se ele vive pelo trabalho (É o que ela concluiu por ela mesma),só pode estar lá a trabalho. Se também não gosta de multidões (Outra coisa que ela concluiu por si só),só pode estar num canto que não tenha muita gente. Depois de pensar nisso ela vai procurá-lo nos poucos lugares que tem poucas pessoas e finalmente o encontra.

Ele está encostado na parede de um muro (Que rodeava uma parte do festival)e está olhando de um lado para o outro para as pessoas que circulavam pelo festival,com os braços cruzados e uma perna apoiada na parede.

Ela se aproxima e ele não se mexe,apenas olha para ela.

-Finalmente te achei,heim! (Diz ela o encarando)

-Até que você demorou um pouco,sinceramente achava que não teria capacidade de me encontrar ou ainda estaria me procurando em todos os cantos deste lugar. (Fala ele sarcasticamente)

-Mas eu te encontrei,não foi? Isso que importa! (Diz fuzilando-o e com as mãos na cintura) Mas porque você está trabalhando aqui?

-Não acredito que você ainda não sabe o porque! Já devia saber porque estou aqui,mas isso não me impressiona. Porque não pensa mais um pouco? Ai quem sabe acaba descobrindo.

Ela o olha com muita raiva e não fala nada,só cruza os braços. Então ele continua só para provocá-la.

-É muito simples...os vampiros estão se mostrando mais,porque não tem mais a liderança que tinham antes do conselho. Por isso os locais que tiverem muitas pessoas juntas e distraídas é um local favorável para eles...

Ela o interrompe e continua sua frase:

-...porque tem mais "comida" junta e são presas fáceis para eles. Se uma ou outra pessoa sumir ninguém iria notar,quem foi que pegou a pessoa ou como ela sumiu,porque estariam distraídas e qualquer um que fosse poderia se perder no meio de tanta gente. Ai já seria tarde demais para procurar a pessoa que desapareceu.

-Exatamente! Por isso que estou aqui a cargo da organização para vigiar as pessoas que estão no festival e matar qualquer vampiro classe E que se aproxime daqui.

-É verdade! Deve estar cheio de vampiros famintos por aqui.

-E você não pensou numa coisa tão simples como essa. Depois quer ser uma caçadora (Diz ele ironizando-a)

-Não diga besteiras e não perca sua atenção. Temos que vigiar muito bem e matar todos os vampiros que tentarem vir aqui e que acham que podem nos enfrentar! (Diz ela bem empolgada,diria até demais,e fez pose de briga olhando para os lados)

Zero olha aquela cena,fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça reprovando a empolgação dela.

Saiory fica um pouco sem graça e vermelha (Porque percebe que exagerou um pouco na representação),mas da de ombros e não liga para a atitude dele. Dai ela fica séria,muda e encosta do lado dele no muro para vigiar também. Ele percebe que ela realmente esta levando a sério quando fica vigiando e aprova a sua atitude. Então ele não diz nada e fica olhando para ver se não sente a presença de algum vampiro.

Até que,depois de um bom tempo,ele sente uma presença de vampiro e tenta localizar onde esta a percebe que Zero esta diferente e fazendo aquela cara de quem vai caçar algo,que nem fez nas outras caçadas. Ele e Saiory saem correndo pelos arredores do lugar (Para não chamar a atenção das pessoas que estão por perto)em direção a onde deve estar a presença do ser. Quando eles chegam em um lugar perto do festival,vêem que é um parque que está vazio devido a festividade que está acontecendo.

Só que está tudo muito calmo,nem vento esta passando pelas arvores e arbustos,e nem se ouve o ruído de qualquer animal que fosse. Os dois se preparam pegando as armas e começam a andar desconfiados pelo parque. Der repente a tranqüilidade do lugar é quebrada por um ruído quase imperceptível de algo aproximando rapidamente.

Os dois ficam alertas para o que fosse chegar e sem perceberem,acabam aproximando-se um do outro e olhando para os lados. Aparece então,cinco vampiros de nível E,três homens e duas mulheres.

Os dois homens atacam Zero,um vampiro atacando de um lado e do outro lado vem o segundo vampiro. Então Zero pula rapidamente para um galho de uma árvore (Com a velocidade que ele tem,chega em segundos)e os dois vampiros,que não percebem que Zero fosse tão rápido e conseguisse fugir do ataque deles,acabam se chocando um com o outro (Como eles correram rápido,o choque acaba sendo inevitável). Zero aproveita a situação e atira duas vezes,uma bala indo para um vampiro e a outra para o segundo. Só que as criaturas conseguem escapar das balas e somem em meio das arvores.

Zero então vai para o chão (Porque ele ainda estava no galho da arvore) e tanta localizá-los,mas antes que pudesse encontrá-los um vampiro aparece de cima de uma arvore e ataca Zero. Quando Zero vai atacar também com sua bloodrose,o outro vampiro aparece rapidamente e também ataca (Só que por trás) com suas garras Zero. Ele não tem como atacar os dois vampiros ao mesmo tempo,só podendo atacar ume acaba ferido,suas costas começam a sangrar. Mas Zero não se importa com isso,e chuta a cabeça do vampiro que pulou do galho da arvore para atacá-lo.

Rapidamente (Praticamente no mesmo instante que deu o chute)enfia sua mão rasgando o peitoral do vampiro que o atacou pelas costas (Detalhe,a arma de Zero caiu no chão quando ele foi ferido nas costas). Mas mesmo feridos,os vampiros ficam de pé. Zero pensa,eles são muito resistentes no estado que se encontram,mas só estão adiando o inevitável,a morte. Então o vampiro que está com o peitoral sangrando,fica muito ansioso que o cheiro do sangue acaba tomando conta de sua mente e de sua vontade. Sem pensar,instintivamente,ataca Zero com o resto da força que lhe restava.

Vai,com suas garras,em direção de Zero e quando vai atacar ele,Zero consegue ser mais rápido e pega sua arma.

E atira na criatura que cai no chão sem respirar mais. Neste momento o outro vampiro (O que levou o chute) aproveita da desatenção de Zero e vai atacar as costas feridas dele,pensando que assim pode aproveitar-se que ele ficaria mais ferido do que já esta e atacaria em seguida a cabeça de Zero. Só que quando está prestes a atacar as costas,não sabe que Zero fingiu que estava prestando atenção no outro vampiro,já morto.

Mas na verdade estava atento a todos os passos do vampiro vivo e esperando que ele caísse na sua armadilha,e assim aconteceu.

No momento em que a criatura pensar que vai conseguir acertar a presa,Zero se vira com a arma na mão e atira na boca do vampiro (A boca dele já estava meio aberta,pois na hora que Zero se vira,o vampiro percebe que caiu em uma armadilha. E nesse instante ele mostra os dentes cerrados de raiva para Zero.) E quando Zero da o tiro,o ser mesmo com a boca ferida tenta acertar o outro com uma das garras,mas acontece que é tarde demais para a criatura. Inesperadamente,Zero ouvi um ruído baixinho ecoando,pertinho de onde esta.

Bom,voltando a Saiory,quando Zero sai para lutar com os dois vampiros ela fica ocupada com a outra vampira e um outro vampiro que correm para as arvores. Ela tenta persegui-los,só que eles conseguem confundi-la se escondendo pelas arvores. Ela fica confusa porque só consegue ver vultos correndo rapidamente,desaparecendo e depois reaparecendo no meio das arvores.

Saiory tenta se concentrar para achá-los,mas antes que pudesse m dos vampiros,a mulher,aparece de trás de uma arvore e tenta atacá-la. Ela consegue se defender da vampira usando as kodachis,só que,quando ela vai atacar a vampira consegue fugir para as arvores. O outro vampiro vampiro aparece nesse instante e também tenta atacar Saiory. Ela se esquiva dele e quando vai atacá-lo,ele foge também para as arvores.

Então aquele "joguinho" dos vampiros recomeça,o objetivo é confundir Saiory para que ela não consiga pensar e se concentrar ao mesmo tempo e acabe não sabendo o que fazer na hora.

Então eles se aproveitam e vão se aproximar nesse momento e cada um vai atacá-la,um depois do outro (E é o que eles estão botando em prática nesse momento com ela). Até que vai chegar uma hora em que ela vai perder a guarda e eles vão atacar juntos,assim conseguindo matá-la e sugar todo seu sangue (E fim da estratégia deles). Depois de algumas tentativas fracassadas de matar os vampiros,Saiory acaba percebendo o plano deles e resolve aproveitar-se disso.

Quando o vampiro aproxima para atacar,em vez de desviar do ataque dele Saiory vai atrás da vampira (Ela sabia que a vampira deve estar por perto para atacá-la logo em seguida do outro vampiro. Então se ela correr do vampiro,ele vai persegui-la por alguns instantes até aparecer a outra ele desaparece de novo). O vampiro então a persegue e ela acha a vampira. Ela surpreende a vampira (Que não esperava que Saiory fosse atrás dela e a achasse)e joga uma kodachi depois a outra no corpo do ser. A vampira cai não chão e começa a tremer. Nessa hora o vampiro visto a cena,fica com raiva pela vampira e ataca Saiory.

Ela da uma rasteira nele e antes que ele se levantasse ela enfia a kodachi no peito dele,vira-se e joga rapidamente a outra kodachi na cabeça da vampira que se levanta (Ela não tinha morrido ainda e aproveita a distração de Saiory para atacar de novo). Saiory olha para certificar se os dois estão mesmo mortos e repentinamente sente que algo não vai bem.

Depois que Zero mata os dois vampiros,vai verificar de onde vem aquele som. Chegando perto de onde vinha o ruído,percebe que na verdade o ruído é uma risada (Bem desagradável,por sinal) que vinha com um tom de ironia. Ele sente que é a vampira que estava com o grupo de vampiros que atacou ele e Saiory. E também lembra que Saiory deve ter ficado lutando com a outra vampiro e o vampiro,já que a vampira está ali e os outros vampiros mortos.

A vampira que está na frente dele,está sentada com as mãos no joelho e relaxadamente encostada em uma grande arvore. Zero não gosta dessa tranqüilidade toda dela e a olha com desprezo. Ela então ri de novo e ele percebe que ela estava rindo todo esse tempo,era dele. Ele se irrita e faz jeito de que vai atacá-la,mas ela diz antes que ele pegasse sua arma:

-Tolinho!Acha mesmo que vou atacá-lo agora?(Diz ela ainda tranqüila)Não sou tão boa assim,sei que não posso com você.

Ele fica confuso com o que ela diz e diz resolve perguntar para ver quais são as verdadeiras intenções dela:

-O que está planejando?(Pergunta irritado)

-Há,há,há! (Ri de novo dele,o que o deixa ainda amais nervoso). Só queria entender uma coisa sobre você.

Ele fica cada vez mais confuso,mas não diz nada. Ele simplesmente não vai atacá-la no momento,porque as palavras dela martelavam na cabeça dele. É como se ele ficasse hipnotizado com elas.

-Você acha que só porque sou de nível E tenho que agir como outros que matam todos que vêem pela frente só para saciar a sede,não é? Frios e insensíveis,é assim que você nos vê... acha mesmo que todos são como você? As coisas nem sempre são como nós queremos,sabia?

Zero começa a sentir-se um pouco incomodado com aquela conversa. Parece que ela está começando a mexer em um ponto fraco dele.

-É isso mesmo! Nem todos os vampiros são como você pensa e nem são sem sentimentos como você. Tem que se acostumar com isso ou vai acabar caindo no seu próprio erro. Olhe só para você,acha que está fazendo justiça matando a tonos nós vampiros. Mas na verdade só está querendo saciar sua raiva,sua sede de vingança e ódio,alimentando esses sentimentos cada vez mais e você sabe disso.... dia-a-dia está caindo no abismo que você mesmo criou e um dia não vai mais conseguir voltar. Nenhum de nós escapa do destino pelo caminho que escolhemos... a sede vai consumindo até dominar seu corpo e o controle de suas ações. Ai é tarde demais,porque adiar isso? Para que sofrer mais?

Zero esta com uma enorme vontade de matá-la naquele momento. Ele nunca foi de ouvir suas presas,porque as matava logo,mas sem perceber lentamente esta sendo envolvido na rede de palavras daquela vampira. Porque ele sabe que o que ela está dizendo tinha seu fundo de verdade (É o que ele esta achando naquele momento),e é inútil escapar daquelas palavras....e do seu destino. Ela então continua seu plano (Percebe que esta dando certo):

-Pois é...vai acabar ferindo alguém que esta perto de você,sabe disso. Vai chegar a hora em que o que está fazendo,a sua "vida" como você deve chamar,vai pregar uma peça em você. Se pensa que nos aniquilando e se matando é o certo a fazer? Está errado. Pensando assim,vai afastar todos que estão com você e os machucando,mesmo se só o que fizeram foi te ajudar e te salvar desse destino. Vai acabar ficando como aqueles que você mais odeia,"nós" vampiros.

Ele bastante angustiado com aquela conversa apenas diz:

-Está errada! Quem pensa que é para falar assim de mim e de minha vida? (Mas já é tarde e ele sabe disso,ele esta bastante atormentado com aquilo tudo que ela disse)

Mas ela não da ouvidos a ele e simplesmente continua,se deliciando com a angustia dele:

-Nós vampiros,não somos iguais. Acha que todos nós que chegamos nesse nível tão baixo foi por opção? Não nascemos monstros,muitos tentaram de tudo para não chegar nesse estado,mas foi inevitável. Não queriam terminar assim,mas não tiveram opção. Muitos não tiveram a mesma sorte que você,de prolongar a vida e ainda não chegar no nível E. Também temos sentimentos apesar da sede,também temos desejos,pessoas que amamos. E você acha que só porque não gosta de como você é e tem raiva,pode julgar a vida dos outros assim? Olhe só pra você,teve essa chance de prolongar a vida e não esta dando valor a ela. Faça-me o favor e olhe-se no espelho! Você é como eu,eu sou como você... no final vamos acabar,mesmo não desejando,matando pessoas só para saciar nossa sede,nosso egoísmo e depois sabendo que mesmo assim vamos acabar morrendo,cedo ou tarde. Vamos morrer não só fisicamente,mas a alma já vai ter morrido lentamente.

Enquanto ela diz isso,ela aproveita que a mente de Zero esta imersa no discurso,se levanta suavemente e vai se aproximando dele. E com suas palavras doces e ao mesmo tempo perfurantes,deixa Zero "hipnotizado",estando imóvel e sem expressão. Apenas absorvendo cada palavra que ela dizia,ele não percebe na situação que se encontra.

Então ela ainda dizendo as ultimas palavras (Sorrindo maliciosamente) e aproxima suas garras ficando a um passo do corpo de Zero. Depois de matar os vampiro Saiory sai correndo,ela esta com um mal pressentimento,e vê os corpos dos dois vampiros mortos,por Zero,no chão. Ela ainda preocupada vai correndo e der repente para imóvel,fica com os olhos arregalados e a boca boquiaberta de pavor,ela quase não consegue pronunciar,mas acaba dizendo:

-É o fim para ele! Acabou!....


	4. Debaixo da grande arvore

**Só para ressaltar,que os personagens de vampire knight tanto como a história não me pertencem e não foram feitos por mim (queria eu :D ).** **Os personagens que for acrescentando na história vou dizer na N/A.** **Eu esqueci de dizer mais fora a Saiory,eu acrescentei mais um personagem.** **Eu falei dele no capitulo 3 e ele é o dono da pensão que ela e o Zero moram.** **Então é isso!** **Espero que curtam esse novo capitulo e espero que gostem dele :) ** **Mais uma vez digo que se quiserem comentar sobre o que estão achando da fic ou desse cap,ou sobre no que devo melhorar na história deixem reviews ou mandem um email.**

**Beijos :) **

Capitulo IV

Enfim consegue forças e toma coragem,sai correndo rapidamente e diz:

-...Mas não se eu puder impedir! (Mesmo que no intimo sabia que é tarde demais e que ela não ia poder fazer mais nada,mas ela ia tentar de qualquer jeito)

Ela,por pura sorte,para e fica entre Zero e a vampira (de costas para ele),sem saber se a vampira já tinha ferido ele com suas garras vira a cara olhando-o,com sofrimento. Mas não esta sofrendo porque a vampira tinha ferido-a na barriga com uma das garras(Na hora que Saiory esta quase entre os dois,a vampira percebe seu movimento e tenta tirar as mãos,mas já era tarde para Saiory que acaba ferida),mas por ele. Porque de alguma forma ela via algo nos olhos dele(Par ser mais especifica,dentro dele)que a fez se sentir angustiada e tristeza por ele.

Ela sente algo na barriga(Foi quando a vampira a feriu) e apenas olha para ele (O olhar de sofrimento) no momento,sem se preocupar se foi ferida ou não. Zero olha surpreso e atordoado para Saiory . Ele ainda esta imóvel pela cena que acaba de presenciar. E uma onda de energia e raiva percorrem pelo seu corpo e ele rapidamente move-se em direção da vampira e atira nela várias vezes no corpo dela. O ser olha para ele enquanto cai,com um brilho de satisfação e cai morta no pé da grande arvore.

Saiory sente uma dor percorrer pelo seu corpo e cambaleia,Zero coloca as mãos para segura-la. Mas ela com uma das mãos levanta em direção dele (Como se estivesse impedindo ele de segura-la) e com a outra tampa a ferida. Zero fica sem reação apenas a olha um pouco angustiado e sentindo culpa.

Ela tentar recuperar as forças apoiando no tronco da grande arvore e ele resolve perguntar:

-Você está bem?

-Não se preocupe (Sorri amavelmente para tranqüiliza-lo),vou ficar mais forte do que imagina.

-Eu sei disso (Diz mais para si,do que para ele ouvir).

-O que disse?

-Não é nada (Depois completa dizendo algo para fugir do assunto),não é melhor ir consultar um médico?

-Não! Já disse que vou ficar bem (Sendo teimosa),não gosto de médicos.

Então ele muda de assunto:

-O que você...o que você viu exatamente?(Ele olha para baixo e diz se sentindo bastante culpado pela ferida dela,ele ficou com a imagem na sua cabeça dela o olhando angustiada)

-O que eu vi?... (Ela não entende de inicio,mas depois compreende o que ele quis dizer) Quando eu olhei para você na hora em que ela me feriu,eu vi nos seus olhos que estava sofrendo bastante,angustiado e com muita raiva. Tudo isso misturado,mas o que mais senti era que não era por causa dela que você estava assim. Era de você....e eu....eu ouvi o final da conversa de vocês,quando eu estava perto de vocês (Porque mesmo Saiory ainda se aproximando deles,podia ouvir a voz dela alta e forte,mais ao mesmo tempo doce). Era de alguma forma envolvente a voz dela e percebi que você estava se sentindo dessa forma com as palavras dela. E percebo que ainda está,de uma certa forma... (E olha com uma cara triste para ele)

Ele imediatamente vira a cara,porque não quer que ela veja o veja naquele momento (Por causa da ultima frase dela). Ele não quer que ela veja mais nada,pois ela para ele ela já viu coisas demais nele. Mas na verdade,ele não queria é que ninguém nunca vice esse lado dele,as fraquezas dele. Para ele ninguém merecia sentir ou ver o que ela viu nele. Só ele merece aquele sofrimento e tudo o que ele estava sentindo quando ela olhos dentro dele (Isso é o que ele pensava).

Saiory percebe que ele não queria que ela tivesse visto o que viu,então diz:

-Não se preocupe...o que ela disse...não é verdade! Ela esta certa em parte,quando disse que muitos vampiros acabam inevitavelmente chegando ao nível E. Mas você não é como ela! Eu sei que conheço você a pouco tempo,mas sei o suficiente para dizer isso. Quando você salvou uma garotinha,que estava brincando no parque,de ser pega por um vampiro,ali você mais do que demonstrou que você não é como ela te descreveu. Pode dizer que não,mas não fundo você se importa sim com as pessoas. Que é uma boa pessoa,só que não quer admitir isso. Parece que você quer afastar as pessoas que tentam se aproximar,porque você sente que é um monstro,por ser um vampiro. Mas na verdade você só se torna um "monstro" como diz não por ser um vampiro,mas porque esta se isolando de todos alimentando esse seu ódio por vampiros.

Ele apenas reflete e diz:

-Eu não te entendo,você parece que não teve uma boa experiência com vampiros,mas demonstra não se importar com eles. Não consegue enxergar que eles só querem sangue e ferir quem estiver em sua volta? Olhe só para você! Está ferida por minha causa e parece não se importar,você é boba por não perceber isso ou não quer perceber (Diz inconformado).

-Eu estou ferida,porque eu quis assim! Porque essa foi a minha vontade. Lembra quando me disse que se acontecesse algo comigo,você não se responsabilizaria? Pois então...você não tem nada haver com o fato de eu ter me ferido! Eu disse desde o começo que seria responsável pelos meus atos. Se ainda estou mesmo ferida aqui do seu lado,é porque quero ficar aqui. Quero continuar a ser sua ajudante,trabalhando como caçadora com você. Porque não consegue perceber isso? Você só quer fazer as coisas do seu jeito e está na hora de pensar que se vamos trabalhar juntos. Tem que começar a ver as coisas pelo meu lado também,pelo que eu penso e pelo que você pensa a respeito de algo. Temos que pensar agora como uma equipe! (Diz co uma voz forte e em tom encorajador para ele).

Ele fica meio pensativo ao que acaba de ouvir e responde:

-Mesmo que eu perca o controle e talvez lhe ataque? Mesmo que um dia eu acabe caindo para o nível E? Mesmo sendo um vampiro sedento por sangue? Você não se importa com isso? (Diz frio e sério)

Ela se irrita com o que ele diz e fala bastante séria:

-Já disse a você que não me importo com esse papo de ser um vampiro ou um humano. Para mim todos somos iguais,com sentimentos,desejos,qualidades e defeitos. Da mesma forma que existe, pessoas que fazem coisas monstruosas existem as que fazem o bem. Assim são os vampiros também.Nós escolhemos o caminho que queremos seguir. Seja para o bem ou para o mau. Vai me dizer que nunca conheceu algum vampiro bom? (Nesse instante Zero automaticamente pensa em Yuuki,mas tenta,mesmo triste, afastar o pensamento nela).

Saiory completa,segura de si,o que estava dizendo,só que dessa vez sendo encorajadora:

-Não seja tão rabugento com a vida! Bom...isso eu sei que é difícil para você,porque parece que você nasceu mau humorado (Dá uma risadinha). Você certamente deveria aproveitar mais a vida,ficar perto das pessoas que te apóiam ou que já te apoiaram um dia. Tenho certeza que seus pais não gostariam de te ver assim!

Nesse momento Zero a olha fuzilando e bastante irritado. E quando ele ia dizer algo ela rapidamente continua a falar,para não ter que ouvir reclamação dele.

-Não disse por mal,não falo mais neles,tudo bem assim?

Ele ainda incomodado com o que ela disse,apenas fala irritado e mudando de assunto:

-E o que você quer que eu faça? Vá atrás das pessoas e peça desculpas e tudo vai ficar bem? Até parece que é fácil assim. E os vampiros,vou deixar eles destruírem de varias pessoas só para ter uma vida melhor? A vida não é tão simples assim! (Diz ele irritado)

Em compensação ao que ele disse,ela responde friamente:

-Eu sei muito bem disso,que a vida não é fácil,você não sabe o que está dizendo! (Ele fica meio surpreso com isso). Não estou dizendo que vai ser simples assim. Mas se as pessoas que você deixou para trás perceberem que você realmente quer mudar,

se elas realmente gostam de você tenho certeza que ela vão ficar com você e te entender haja o que houver. E só estou te dizendo que já que você sabe que o fim vai chegar logo,é ai que deveria aproveitar mais a vida e ficar perto daqueles que você gosta. Porque quando você se for,elas vão lembrar bem de você e com carinho. E tudo o que você viveu com elas vai ter valido a pena tanto para você como para as pessoas próximas. Quanto aos vampiros você deve fazer justiça sim! Continuar a caçar e tirar o sofrimento daqueles que já morrerem por já não são os mesmos de antes.

-Você fala até que bastante para uma menina do seu tamanho! (Diz ironicamente e resmungando,mas um pouco incomodado pelo o que ela disse)

-Eu só falo assim com quem realmente me irrita. Quando fico muito irritada com algo,quero botar tudo que acho pra fora e acabo falando mais do que devo. Mas o que me deixa mais irritada é uma pessoa em vez de lutar e querer viver,deixar-se cair no próprio buraco,no próprio sofrimento. Prefere ficar só e com ódio de tudo. Você demonstra que é forte,mas por dentro é um fraco que não luta por si e por quem você gosta! (Ela não queria ser tão grossa,mas esta muito irritada para parar e pensar antes de falar)

Ele da um olhar fulminante para ela,mas ele esta perturbado demais com todas aquelas palavras que ouviu dela e da vampira.

-Aiii! (Ela grita baixinho de dor pelo ferimento profundo,ela ficou segurando a dor por todo esse tempo)

O corpo dela treme e ela fica um pouco enjoada (Está quase perdendo o controle sobre si com o que esta sentindo por dentro).

-Você acha mesmo que esta bem? (Pergunta ele erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e um dos cantos da boca também)

-Já disse que sim! Foi só um mau estar,porque estou perdendo um pouco de sangue,só isso. (Diz ela tentando amenizar a situação)

Algumas palavras (De tudo o que ela disse até agora,começando quando ele matou a vampira)delas são muito parecidas com o que a vampira disse para mim antes.

Só que ela interpretou de uma forma diferente em relação a nisso diz:

-Eu subestimei você,não é tão boba como aparenta ser. E acho melhor cuidar desse ferimento,vamos para casa.

-Tuudo bem... (Diz ela finalmente se rendendo para tratar da ferida)e desculpe se eu disse algo que você não tenha gostado. Na hora em que fiquei entre você e a vampira,não era só para te proteger dela. Mas principalmente queria proteger você dos seus sentimentos e de si mesmo. Não quero que acabe como ela (Diz com uma cara de se sentindo culpada e triste,tocando devagarzinho os dedos indicadores um no outro e olhando para o chão).

Ele apenas a olha,não diz nada e vai verificar se não há mais nenhum vampiro perto do festival. Depois acompanha ela caminhando pelas ruas(Ela não diz pra ele que pode andar sozinha e que só precisa andar devagarzinho). Ele fica com peso na consciência,por como tratou ela e resolve ser mais gentil com ela. Resolve então puxar assunto para distraí-la(Para distraí-la da dor) e fala sobre as lojas que ficam nos arredores.

Saiory percebe a intenção dele e retribui também sendo gentil com ele na conversa. Ele sente no ar o doce aroma do sangue dela e acaba sentindo fome,mais mesmo assim se controla. Apesar de ele ter puxado assunto (E ele sempre sério,ao que dessa vez esta com o olhar triste) ela praticamente foi a que disse mais na conversa e mesmo assim ela fala pouco (Porque está cansada depois de tudo o que aconteceu). Ela percebe como ele está e resolve que não vai mais tocar no assunto que tiveram debaixo da grande arvore,não queria piorar a situação.

Não conversaram muito e ficaram caminhando em silencio (Parece até que combinaram de fazer isso,mas os dois meio que no mesmo instante resolveram não conversar mais e ficar em silencio) pelas ruas. Zero fica pensando no que a vampira e Saiory lhe disseram,de formas diferentes. Mesmo ele não querendo admitir,as palavras de Saiory acabaram tendo mais efeito sobre ele do que as da vampira. E mesmo contra sua vontade,aquelas palavras de alguma forma ficaram guardadas na mente dele.

Eles chegam em casa e quando estão na frente do quarto de Saiory,ela diz:

-Sei que você não disse nada agora sobre isso,mas eu só pra lembrar que não preciso de preocupação em perguntar se eu estava bem,já esta de bom para mim. Posso me cuidar sozinha,só preciso repousar (Diz dando um sorriso simpático e tranqüilizador).

-Eu sei que pode se cuidar,por isso não disse nada (Diz ele sério).

Ela afirma balançando a cabeça e pergunta:

-Como está o ferimento? (Esta falando sobre o ferimento que o vampiro fez nas costas dele,porque ela viu sangue naquele lugar)

-Já está curado.

Ela sabe que está curado,mas pergunta para ser gentil com ele. Então ele sai andando e quando já está quase entrando no quarto diz:

-E obrigado...por tudo.

E ele fecha a porta do quarto. Ela percebe que ele esta agradecendo não só por ter salvado ele,mas também pelas palavras dela. Saiory entra no quarto,fecha a porta e fica encostada nela,parada. Então,depois de todo aquele tempo sem ter dado uma olhada na sua ferida,porque ficou o tempo todo coma mão em cima dela. Ela leva a mão sangrando,que estava tampando ferimento,na frente do rosto e a observa. Um leve tremor percorre seu corpo e ela apenas diz séria e sombria:

-Eu sei que ele precisa saber...mas não há como dizer para ele.

Neste mesmo momento Zero desaba na cama exausto,depois de tomar banho e trocar a roupa suja de sangue. E acaba dormindo,ele esta cansado demais para pensar em tudo que ocorreu hoje,naquelas palavras que acabaram penetrando na sua mente e inevitavelmente,também no seu coração. Ele não percebe como aquelas palavras ficaram profundas nele,ele ainda não digeriu tudo o que aconteceu nesse dia.

Uma outra coisa que passou desapercebido a ele...é que esta é a única noite em que ele não ficou se debatendo e se contorcendo na cama com sedento por sangue. Pois ele estava com sede do sangue de Saiory (Porque mesmo tendo tomado os comprimidos nessa manhã,ele ficou exposto a muitos sangue de todos aqueles vampiros que morreram e do sangue dela também).


	5. Acidente inesperado

**Pretendo fazer só mais alguns capítulos e ai eu aviso quando o período de um ano passar. Como acontece no manga,então começo a entrar na história do manga. A partir do chapter 49.**** Que é o capitulo que diz que passou o tempo de um ano. Como disse antes,dependendo do que acontecer no manga,talvez eu mude algumas coisas. Só que é mais relacionado ao Zero. Mais pra frente eu vou explicar isso direito,ok?:) Ah!E finalmente fiz minha segunda fic *-*(naruto).Quem quiser dar uma olhada é só vê no meu perfil!  
**

**Beijos :)**

Capitulo V

Numa manhã ensolarada,o vento sacodi as folhas das árvores e tudo esta no mais perfeito silencio. Até que este momento de paz é quebrado quando um galho de uma árvore cai espatifado no chão.

Hum...acho que preciso jogar com mais força a kodachi.Só consegui quebrar um galho. Lamenta-se Saiory enquanto treina nos fundos da casa abandonada. Que agora virara seu local de treinamento. Bom...acho que já está na hora de ir pra casa,porque Zero já deve está chegando.

Pensa ela feliz de poder fazer alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso Zero passa pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto e o dono da pensão o empede entregando uma carta:

-Bom dia!Chegou uma carta hoje de manhã para o cavalheiro.

Zero pega a carta e apenas acena com a cabeça. Entra no quarto lendo a carta e arregala os olhos de surpresa. Aquela é uma carta da organização de caçadores,que normalmente contem informações sobre o trabalho. Mas dessa vez é diferente. Ele encosta-se na porta perplexo.

E agora?Droga! São raras as vezes que acontece isso,mas é uma tortura para mim quando recebo este aviso. Eu vivo pelo que faço,se não a trabalho a fazer...se não tem vampiros que caçar hoje. Minha sede de sangue aumenta e aqueles pensamentos,aquelas lembranças vem a tona.

Pensa ele desanimado.

Então a lembrança de Yuuki e dos momentos em que ela era humana vieram a mente dele. Ele grita com raiva e tenta tirar aquelas lembranças da sua cabeça. Mas ele sabe que aquilo acontecia nos momentos em que ele não estava ocupando sua mente. Ele se joga na cama tentando pensar numa maneira de se ocupar. Nesse momento Saiory entra na pensão e bate na porta do quarto de Zero. Ele abre a porta e ergue uma sobrancelha confuso pela presença dela ali.

-E ai?(Ela pergunta sorridente e ansiosa)

-Não tem trabalho hoje.

-O que??(Ela fica decepcionada e triste pela noticia)E agora?O que vamos fazer?

Como assim nós?Já falei que não tem trabalho,o que ela quer agora?Pensa ele.

-Hum...se não me engano o festival dura até hoje não é?

-Sim.(Responde sem ainda entender aonde ela quer chegar com isso)

-Então está certo! Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa,acho que você deve fazer o mesmo. Porque este seu cheiro não está dos melhores.(Diz ela sarcasticamente)

Ele a olha fuzilando e apenas diz:

-Se acha que vou pra esse festival idiota está muito engana....

-Vamos lá! Você não vai morrer se der só uma passadinha lá.(Diz ela empurrando ele para dentro do quarto dele)

Ela sai do quarto e vai para o seu para tomar banho. Zero vai tomar banho,mas não porque ela mandou. Mas porque ele fazia isso sempre que chegava da escola. Enquanto estava no banho,fica pensando no convite da Saiory. Preciso ocupara minha mente antes que aconteça o pior. Mas não quero ir praquele festival irritante. Porque ela tem que querer ir logo pra esses lugares?Pensa ele irritado.

Saiory alegremente se veste e vai para o quarto de Zero. Ela bate na porta mais ninguém atende. Então ela desconfiada abre a porta,para sorte dela Zero esqueceu de tranca-la. Ela o vê sentado na cama de calça,mas apenas com a toalha jogada no ombro nu(esta sem camisa). Ele fica olhando para o chão com o olhar triste.

-O que está fazendo assim?Porque não está pronto?(Reclama abismada e os olhos arregalados de surpresa)

Ele então a olha incrédulo. Ele jurava que ela teve aquela reação pelo fato de ele estar sem camisa. Mas não,era porque ele ainda não esta pronto.

-Eu que sou uma menina,que demoro mais para me arrumar já estou pronta. E olha para você! Ou por acaso não sabe a roupa que vai usar?(Pergunta ela pensando que este é o motivo de ele ainda estar daquele jeito)

-Não é nada disso sua tonta!Porque você está tão confiante de que vou com você?

Ela fica um pouco constrangida,porque no fundo ela sabia que ele não ia com ela. Mas ela,não sabia como,precisava tirar ele daquele lugar e fazer com que ele vivesse.

-Bom...lembra que te falei que queria te ajudar? Eu pensei que uma ida ao festival ia te ocupar um pouco,que ia te fazer bem!(Diz ela já imaginando a resposta dele e tentando sorrir para disfarçar)

Ele a olha sério! É melhor eu sair de fininho que ai ele não me mata logo. Só que para sua total surpresa ele levanta da cama coloca uma blusa e sai do quarto. Ela fica sem reação e olha para o chão.

-Não vou esperar o dia todo.

Ela ouve ele falando,já sem palavras. Sai correndo e tenta alcançar ele que já esta andando pela calçada da rua. Nem acredito que isso possa estar acontecendo. Eu ir para outro lugar com ele sem ser para trabalhar.E ainda para um festival. Pensa ela distraida.

-Porque quer tanto ir a esse lugar?(Pergunta curioso)

-Porque nunca fui a um festival.E quando o vi ontem,fiquei encantada. Só não fui participar,porque estava trabalhando.

-Nunca foi a um festival?(Ele fica surpreso,porque nunca ouviu falar de alguém que nunca tenha ido a um festival)

-Pois é...eu não saia muito de casa antigamente.(Fala pensativa e com o olhar triste)

Ele percebe o clima chato que fica e mostra com a mão o lugar do festival,que agora esta mais perto deles. Ela se anima rapidamente e sai correndo em direção ao lugar,para chegar logo. Ele continua andando no mesmo passo,sem intenção de acompanhar aquela euforia dela. No ultimo dia de festival enche mais ainda de pessoas em relação aos dias enteriores. Zero não gostava de tanta gente,mas se comprometeu de ir então ele ia ficar. Quando ele vai ver onde Saiory está,ele toma um susto. É tanta gente que ele não consegue ver onde ela está. Ela me convida e depois que a levo para ca simplesmente vai embora e me larga aqui,puro intersse só para ir se divertir. Pensa ele rabugento.

-Porque está parado ai?Venha!temos que ir para todas as barraquinhas!!(Diz ela tão empolgada que não há como descrever)

Ela diz isso aparecendo do nada por trás dele.E vai puxando ele pela blusa para ele se mover. Enquanto ela o puxa e procura com o olhar em qual barraca vai primeiro,ele se da conta da quantidade de barracas que tem naquele local. Eram centenas começa a se arrepender por ter ido para lá,mas ao mesmo tempo por ter pensado mal dela antes. Saiory o leva para várias barraquinhas. E por incrível que pareça ela não vai de barraquinha em barraquinha. Ela vai para uma no lado leste,depois uma lá na ponta,depois volta para a barraca que está no sul do local. Ela parece uma criança que recebe seu primeiro presente. Podia ser a barraca mais sem graça,mas ela tinha uma empolgação como em qualquer outra barraca que ela passou. Passou-se algumas horas e Zero já não agüentava mais tanta barraca.

Até que ela para e diz:

-Vamos comprar algo para comer e depois nos sentar. Estou meio tonta.(Diz ela sorrindo como uma criança)

-Também...(Diz ele sério como sempre e revira os olhos)

Compram origini ,numa barraquinha por perto e sentam em umas mesinhas que estão por perto. Ela olha e vê que ele está entediado.

-Porque você resolveu vir?(Diz ela um pouco triste)

-Porque precisava ocupar minha mente.

-Não sabia que seu trabalho era tão importante assim para você. Me desculpe por ter feito você vir aqui,sei que não está gostando nem um pouco de ficar aqui.(Diz ela olhando para o céu e magoada)

Percebo o quanto ela se esforçou todas aquelas horas para faze-me se divertir. E que toda barraca que eles iam mesmo ela adorando jogar. Ela só ficava feliz quando eu jogava,isso porque era para ensinar a ela como jogava,ou quando eu estava lá com ela. Quando ela via que eu estava com tédio em alguma barraca ,mesmo ela gostando de estar lá,ela saia e ia para uma outra barraca que achava que eu poderia gostar. Pensa ele em relação ao que ela fez por ele.

-Eu sei que você fez isso mais por mim,do que por você. Mas eu não me sinto bem num lugar assim.

-É eu percebi,só queria que você não ficasse só. Pode ir para casa se quiser,eu não me importo,sério.

Ela dizendo isso se levanta. Ele não consegue ver o rosto dela,porque ela está de cabeça baixa. E quando ela começa a caminhar para sair ele diz:

-Eu não posso ficar sem trabalhar,porque se não tenho lembranças que não quero ter. Do meu passado.São muito...dolorosas.(Diz ele sério) Outro motivo é pelo que você passou por mim me sinto um pouco culpado pela pensa um pouco triste.

Ela para,reflete e responde:

-Então é por isso?Eu não sabia,me desculpe de uma idiota mesmo. Pensava que estava pensando no melhor para você,mas na verdade só estava pensando no que eu achava que seria o melhor para você. Deveria ter entendido que você tinha motivos para não querer vir.

-Não Saiory,não é isso e....

Ela o interrompe:

-Mas mesmo assim Zero. Isso não é motivo para você se isolar quando não tiver o que fazer. Não percebe que é pior para você se ficar só. Ai sim que as lembranças vão te atormentar.

Ele não diz nada,mas no fundo sabe que ela está certa.

-Eu não sei que tipos de lembranças você tem,mas se elas te atormentam tanto. Será que não é porque não estão querendo te dizer algo? Será que você só está querendo se livrar delas por culpa? Não é bom deixar as coisas mal resolvidas...

-Vai ficar me dando sermão agora?(Diz ele irritado)

-Não,até porque odeio sermões. Mas eu só estou falando isso pro seu bem seu rabugento!Não me interprete mal.

-Como está a ferida?(Pergunta só para mudar de assunto e também,porque no fundo esta preocupado)

-Está bem melhor,graças aos remédios que me recupero tomei. Eu me recupero rápido! Eu disse a você que sou forte! (Diz orgulhosa de si)

Ele não diz nada,mas fica mais aliviado pela resposta dela,e ela continuou a comer.

-Ainda está no primeiro origini,come que nem uma lesma. Vai acabar desaparecendo comendo assim.(Diz ironicamente)

-Ha ha ha!Até parece!Não ligo pra essas coisas. Como desse jeito para saborear a comida,ta?Seu bobão! Porque pelo menos estou fazendo o que eu gosto. Ao contrario de certas pessoas...(Devolveu ela irônica)

Ele se levanta e diz:

-Vamos logo com isso que não vou ficar o dia todo por aqui.

Ela entende o que ele quis dizer com isso e tenta disfarçar a empolgação. Porque ele está querendo dizer para ela comer e terminar de ir nas barracas. Ou seja,ele mudou de idéia.

Mas tava na cara que ela esta com a animação de volta. E Zero sabe que ia ter que agüentar aquilo tudo de novo. Mas dessa vez eu não estou me importando tanto em ter que agüentar isso. Engraçado que não tive aquelas lembranças,que pensei que ia ter,enquanto estive aqui.

Pensa ele um pouco menos entediado.

E ele olha para ela,que esta brincado de jogar argolas,e da um pequeno e discreto sorriso. Então ele vai para perto dela e fica onservando enquanto ela brinca. Eles não ficam muito tempo,porque já esta começando a escurecer. É final de tarde quando eles se dirigem para casa. Então Saiory para e diz:

-Obrigada mesmo,por ter ido comigo!(Diz meio envergonhada)

-Ta me devendo uma.

Ela da uma risadinha e diz:

-Tudo bem,espero que pelo menos não tenha aparecido aquelas lembranças que você me falou.

Ele apenas diz que sim com a cabeça,confirmando que não pareceram.

-Bom...eu sei que você quer ir para casa. Mas eu quero comprar umas flores para por no meu quarto e por isso vou andar por ai.

-A essa hora?(Pergunta estranhando)

-Eu sei me defender ta!Eu só não estou com vontade de ficar em casa.(Diz ela se defendendo)

-Você que sabe.(Diz ele dando de ombros)

-Até mais!E obrigada de novo !(Diz ela caminhando e dando uma risadinha)

Ele não responde e pensa consigo,ela as vezes é muito inconveniente. Então Zero vai para casa e desaba na cama,morto de sono.

Saiory vai caminhando pelas ruas a procura de alguém que venda flores,só que acaba caminhando pra longe de casa. Até que ela vê uma criançaque sem querer acaba deixando sua bolinha cair na rua. A criança sai da calçada em direção a bolinha e um carro vêm com velocidade alta pela rua em sua direção. Saiory sem pensar,rapidamente corre,agarra a criança com pelos braços e se joga com ela para longe do carro. Nesse instante um jovem de sobretudo preto e roupas escuras vê a cena de um canto pouco iluminado. Ele aproxima de Saiory e a criança que estam sentados na calçada.

-Você está bem menino?(Pergunta Saiory preocupada e olhando para ver se o menino não tem ferimentos)

-Es...estou.(Diz esfregando os olhos lacrimosos com uma das mãos)

-Está doendo em algum lugar do corpo?

-Não.(Diz timidamente o menino)

-Onde está sua mãe?

A criança aponta para uma mulher que esta virada para eles dentro de uma loja de roupas.

-Vá até ela e não saia mais de perto dela ,ouviu?(Diz ela amavelmente)

-Uhum!

Então o menino sai correndo e pega a mão de sua mãe. Saiory fica de joelhos na calçada,olhando distraída para o menino. A sua atenção muda quando percebe a presença de alguém ao seu lado. Ela olha para cima para ver quem é. O jovem estende a mão para levanta-la e ela aceita. Ela olha para os olhos gentis do jovem e tem um sobressalto.

-Você...

Eu lembro dele vagamente,mas de onde?Pensa ela incomodada com a sua incerteza.

-Eu vi o que fez pela criança,muito bonito de sua parte. Não exitem muitas pessoas que arriscam suas vidas por outras,hoje em dia.

-Obrigada,não está aqui só para me dizer isso,não é?

-Não,eu fiquei curioso e vim confirmar realmente se você é a pessoa que eu pensava que estava morta. E pelo jeito....eu estou certo não é?

Ela fica angustiada com aquela afirmação e não responde nada.

-Não precisa se preocupar,eu não direi nada se estiver do meu lado.

-Como tem tanta certeza que eu sou a pessoa que está pensando?

-Não me subestime. Eu sei que pode enganar vampiros comuns,mas a um sangue puro não tem como se esconder. Eu sei que só um puro sangue pode enxergar através de suas habilidades de sangue pura. Mesmo você tendo todo o cuidado de se camuflar.(Diz ele em tom desafiador)

Ela fica incomodada,porque não era para ele ter encontrado-a e por não conseguir lembrar quem ele é.

-O que quer de mim?

-Só queria saber se poderia encontrar-se comigo amanhã no final da tarde?

-Tudo bem,aonde?

-Pode ser naquele cemitério ali.(Diz ele apontando o lugar) Ali ninguém vai nos incomodar ou nos ouvir. Queria conversar com você sobre um assunto.

-Eu irei,só peço que não conte a ninguém que estou aqui,por favor.

-Com isso não precisa se preocupar,sei que vai retribuir fazendo o mesmo por mim. Ninguém precisa saber que nos encontramos.(Diz ele sorrindo amavelmente)

Ela suspira mais aliviada,mesmo não sabendo se pode confiar nele. Mas algo diz que não precisa se preocupar,por enquanto.

-Preciso ir,estarei amanha onde é amanha!(Diz ela tentando ir embora e sorri)

-Eu também preciso(Diz ele olhando ao redor),até logo Saiory-san.(Responde sendo simpático)

Ela então caminha em direção a casa pensando no que acabara de lhe ocorrer. E nem percebe que ele a cham intimamente por Saiory-san. Aquele ali não me é estranho....sei que conheço ele de algum lugar. Preciso saber quem ele é e logo. Droga! Porque ele tinha que me achar,porque? Pensa ela preocupada.

Ela chega tarde da noite em casa e colocando seu pijama,vai em direção a cama e deita-se. Coloca o travesseiro na cara e aperta ele com força.

Lembra,lembra,lembra!

Ela diz para si tentando em vão lembrar do jovem. Acontece que as pálpebras dos seus olhos ficam pesadas e vãos se fechando. Até que quando já esta prestes a dormir. Um rosto surge em sua mente e ela apenas consegue pensar em uma única palavra antes de cair no mais profundo sono.

Kaname.


	6. Incertezas

**paÓla-muito obrigada mesmo pela review!! é disso que falo,uma review não mata ninguém! aahuahauha vc pediu e ai está o novo cap! espero que goste e obrigada pelo apoio ^^ beijoo**

**Desculpem caros leitores se demorei pra postar esse capitulo,mas vocês serão recompensados com um capitulo maior! :D Esse capitulo ficou grande como o capitulo 3,só que dessa vez não dividirei em 2 capítulos. Presumo eu que se você leu todos os capítulos até agora não vai se importar de ler um capitulo maior,pelo contrario. E eu não poderia de falar na academia Cross sem colocar o diretor. Ele é demais! Adoro ele :) Espero que gostem. E no dialogo de Saiory e Sayori(amida da yuuki) eu vou deixar menos confuso e sublinhar as falas da Saiory(personagem que fiz) e as falas da outra não vão estar sublinhadas.  
**

**_Aviso geral: Avisando que só vou postar o capitulo 7 se eu receber mais de uma review! E falo sério! Não estou pedindo nada demais,só acho que toda fic merece uma motivação do leiTor. E a motiação é a review,pode ser até criticando. Imagina só se cada pessoa que le uma fic deixasse uma review, quantas motivações o autor ia ter! Por isso não estou dizendo que todo leitor que ler deixe uma review(não custava nada fazer isso,não exige nenhum esforço deixar review!) ,só peço mais de uma review nesse capitulo. Sem incentivos não posto o próximo capitulo,não me levem a mal,mas se você leitor leu a fic até esse capitulo é porque gostou e se gostou oq ue custa deixar uma minusculaa review? Onegai pessoal,deixem reviews!_  
**

**Beijos nena chan  
**

Capitulo VI

Quem iria de noite comprar flores? Ninguém! Mas não,ela tinha que querer comprar flores aquela hora. Ai se aparece algum vampiro por lá quero só ver se ela vai dar conta deles sozinha. Como ela é tonta. Apesar que, não é ruim ter uma ajudante no trabalho. Mas o que estou pensado? Isso é besteira da minha mente.

Pensando nisso Zero termina de escovar os dentes e cospe a água na pia do banheiro. Pega a sua bolsa com os livros da escola,só que enquanto está caminhando pelo corredores ele vê Saiory saindo do quarto toda feliz. Ela o vê e da um sorrisinho.

-Bom dia! Desculpa,estou atrasada e tchau!

E lá se vai ela sorrindo e andando em direção a porta da casa. Ele fica confuso com aquela cena e pensa,Eu sei que ela é estranha,mas isso já foi demais. Então fala mais alto para ela ouvir:

-Para onde está indo?

Saiory para de andar e se vira para ele.

-Vou para aquela casa abandonada,a que lutamos no meu primeiro trabalho. Vou treinar lá para ficar mais preparada para a próxima vez que lutarmos.

-Ah ta.(Diz ele fingindo não ter o menor interesse pelo esforço dela)

-Tenha um bom estudo e até mais!(Ela o incentiva sorrindo e balança a mão se despedindo dele)

Quando ela sai pela porta some em meio a paisagem de fora. Zero sente uma mistura de orgulho e admiração pelo esforço dela no trabalho. Mas logo afasta esses sentimentos que considera sem importância no momento. Na verdade ele não quer admitir,mas ele pensa que desse jeito vai acabar se apegando a ela. Ele sai da pensão e vai caminhando em direção a escola. Pelo caminho Zero suspira incomodado por ter que freqüentar aquelas aulas. As provas não são nenhuma dificuldade para mim,assim como as matérias. O único motivo que me faz ir para as aulas é aquele diretor bobo. Ele que me criou todo esse tempo e fez o possível para que eu tivesse uma educação. E sei que para a felicidade dele é eu freqüentar as aulas. É ridículo,mas é o que posso fazer por ele. Mas nem morto eu diria isso para ele. Ate imagino como ele reagiria a isso:

Cena do pensamento de Zero de como seria:

Ohh Zero kun! Essa foi a coisa mais feliz que você me disse em todos esse anos! Você deixou o papai aqui orgulhoso! Merece até um abraço!(Diz ele com a cara mais feliz e emocionada que um pai poderia fazer para o filho,e ainda com os braços levantados. O detalhe são as lagrimas escorrendo de felicidade)

-Sem essa de papai! (Zero diz em clima de revolta e empurra o "papai" que esta avançando em cima dele para o abraço paternal))

Ele fica arrependido de ter dito aquilo e acha que o diretor está exagerando com todo aquele drama.

Fim da cena do pensamento de Zero.

Depois de imaginar isso,Zero conclui que o único jeito de agradecê-lo é freqüentando as aulas. Zero para de caminhar e vai desconfiado parando do lado de um arbusto que está perto da calçada.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? (Pergunta sério para o arbusto)

Mas nenhuma resposta sai do arbusto. Então ele continua:

-Até quanto tempo pensa em ficar ai,Saiory?

Dois olhos grandes e com um brilho no olhar surgem piscando no arbusto. Então o arbusto resolve responder:

-Como me descobriu aqui? (Pergunta curiosa)

-Talvez porque você não seja tão discreta como pensa ser.

Mas isso que ele diz não é a verdade. Zero sabe bem que só a percebeu ali por instinto. Porque por algum motivo ele não sentiu seu cheiro,só percebeu a presença dela depois de um tempo,quando saiu de casa.

Que estranho. Normalmente tanto as pessoas como os vampiro tem odores específicos. Os vampiros tem odores diferentes das pessoas. Cada pessoa tem seu próprio cheiro. Mas não sinto o cheiro dela. Pensando bem,não lembro de saber qual seu cheiro. Ela realmente é uma menina estranha. Pensa para si.

-Ahh... (Ela lamenta) Então porque não reclamou comigo antes,já que diz que não sou discreta? (Desafia-o)

-Porque queria saber o que pretendia me seguindo. Mas cansei de esperar. (Diz ele de olhos fechados e erguendo um pouco uma das sobrancelhas). Mas o quer comigo?

-É assim... você sabe que nunca freqüentei uma escola. E ouvi rumores sobre como são as escolas. Eu quero muito conhecer uma! Ai como você está indo para a escola eu pensei: Porque não ir e conhecer a escola do Sr. rabugento? Então me pareceu uma ótima idéia. Por favoor! Deixa eu ir com você!

-Não. (Diz ele firme e taciturno)

-Porque não? Eu não vou entrar na sala de aula. Só vou olhar a escola. Deixa de ser chato! (Reclama ela fazendo bico)

-Você só me meteria em problemas. (Afirma ele e continua a andar)

Ela continua aparada olhando para ele indignada,depois vai para o lado dele caminhando em direção a escola.

-Queira você ou não. Eu vou para lá e você não vai me impedir! (Diz sendo autoritária)

Ele fecha os olhos irritado e diz:

-Faça o que quiser,não em importo. (Ele diz isso,porque sabe o quanto ela é teimosa e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa quando lhe colocam um obstáculo na sua frente)

Ela abre um longo sorriso de vitória e vai andando com ar triunfante ao lado dele.

Quando eles chegam na academia Cross Saiory diz entusiasmada:

-Nossa! Então é assim que é uma escola?

-Só peço que não vá muito longe de onde eu estiver e não chame muita atenção.(Diz ele como se fosse um irmão mais velho)

-Tudo beem! Sem problemas!

-Então vou indo. (Ele diz mais tranqüilo,mas ainda desconfiado)

Zero vai para a aula enquanto Saiory começa a olhar canto por canto do colégio (em uma distância consideravelmente perto de onde Zero está).

Chega o intervalo e Zero sai apressado da sala e procura Saiory. Até que,depara-se com ela conversando com uma menina do colégio. Ele chega perto delas e a menina olha para Zero surpresa (vai ver porque ele nunca chegou perto dela assim).

-Eu não disse para você ficar por perto? (Diz dando bronca nela,ignorando a menina)

-Não estou tão longe assim. E não estou fazendo nada demais.

A menina olha Zero e se afasta um pouco,talvez com medo da pessoa dele ou por ele ter sido o monitor de seu dormitório (esses são motivos mais do que suficientes para ter medo dele,ele não era um monitor muito querido pelos estudantes). Saiory estranha o afastamento da menina e quando vai falar alguma coisa Zero a puxa pelo braço.

-Vamos! (Diz sério)

Nesse momento várias pessoas do colégio olhavam curiosos para os dois. Afinal,não era sempre(na verdade nunca viam isso) que Zero andava com alguém,ainda mais com uma menina. Saiory percebe os olhares,mas não entende o porque de estarem olhando.

Quando já estão a uma certa distância da menina. Saiory diz:

-Você e aquela menina brigaram?

-Não é isso, vou no banheiro.

E antes que ela saísse ele acrescenta:

-E lembre-se,não apronte nenhuma. (Diz sério)

-Você está parecendo um velho! Vá logo nesse maldito banheiro. (Reclama ela cruzando os braços)

Ele a olha e pensa em dizer algo em sua defesa,mas muda de idéia e sai. Quando ela da um passo a frente pensando em beber água, várias meninas surgem em sua volta. Saiory fica imóvel e arregala os olhos preocupada com toda aquela gente em sua volta. As meninas curiosas começam a perguntar:

-Qual o seu nome?

-Saiory...

-Ohhh! (Todas as meninas do grupo ficam surpresas pelo nome dela ser igual ao da menina que estuda com elas, mas Saiory não entende nada).

-Você é nova por aqui,não é? (Pergunta uma delas muito curiosa)

-Sim.

-Conhece o Zero a muito tempo?

-Não muito.

Então quer dizer que o Zero é popular por aqui e nem me disse! E eu pensando que ele era reservado. Me enganou direitinho ele,olha quantas meninas! Será que todas gostam dele? Pensa Saiory se divertindo com aquilo.

-Nossa, será que ela é amiga dos ex estudantes do dormitório da lua? (Pergunta uma menina do grupo para a que estava do seu lado)

-Deve ser, ela é tão bonita quanto eles! (Responde a outra empolgada)

-Parece até uma bonequinha! (Comenta outra do grupo)

Saiory tem um ataque de risos Porque não se ahca bonita como elas dizem. As menina não entendem porque ela ri e se empolgam nas perguntas.

-Então você é a namorada do Zero?

Neste instante Saiory fica vermelha e assustada coma pergunta.

-É...c-como assim? Eu? Nãoo,de maneira alguma! (Gagueja um pouco tentando ser firme e balança a cabeça negando)

Pontos de interrogações aparecem na cabeça das meninas e elas ficam ainda mais curiosas. Surge do meio delas Sayori (melhor amiga da Yuuki).

-Meninas,deixem ela em paz. Não vêem que ela está encabulada?

As meninas em meio ao desanimo vão se dissipando do lugar.

-Obrigada.(Agradece Saiory)

-Não foi nada. Não ligue para elas, só estavam curiosas. (Diz Sayori com um sorriso aconchegante)

-Prazer,meu nome é Saiory! (Leva uma das mãos para cumprimentar a outra)

-Verdade? Eu também me chamo Sayori! (Ela fica surpresa com a coincidência e aperta a mão da Saiory)

-Realmente...é engraçado até!( Dizendo isso da uma risada)

-Você vai estudar aqui?

-Não,só estou conhecendo o lugar.

-Desculpe a pergunta,você é parente do Zero?(Pergunta gentilmente)

-Não,só...amiga.(Não sei se ele pensa o mesmo,pensa Saiory)

-Ahh...(Responde Sayori pensativa)

-Porque? Não estou entendendo, porque fez essa cara? Tem algum problema em eu estar com ele? (pergunta confusa)

-Não é nada,é só porque não é muito comum ver o Zero acompanhado de outras pessoas.

-Eu sei que ele é frio,sério,um pouco bravo,e as vezes ignora os outros,e outras coisas também. Mas sei que no fundo ele é uma boa pessoa,só precisa lidar com isso. Eu acredito que ele possa mudar e pensar de outra forma. (Diz Saiory olhando para o chão,imersa em suas próprias palavras.)

Sayori percebe a intenção sincera da outra e sorri amigavelmente. De alguma forma eu me sinto a vontade com ela e sinto que ela é uma boa pessoa,como se eu pudesse me tornar amiga dela mesmo conhecendo-a agora. Por isso é agradável conversar com ela. Engraçado isso,será que é estranho sentir isso por uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer? Só não entendo qual a relação dela com o Zero. Sayori pensa consigo.

-Mais ele não anda com ninguém aqui? (Pergunta Saiory curiosa)

-Não que eu saiba pelo menos,ele gosta de ficar só e não gosta de ser incomodado pelos outros.(responde sinceramente Sayori)

-Eu imaginava isso...

Então o que eu pensava antes de ele ser popular é falso, que boba eu sou! Pensa Saiory desanimada.

Mas antes que ela pudesse concluir sua frase Zero aparece do lado dela(do nada) e as duas tomam um susto.

-Eu falo que é para você me esperar e some assim que eu saio,não é?(Diz ele em tom de repreensão)

-Mas eu só... (Responde Saiory indignada e tentando se explicar)

Ela é interrompida mais uma vez,só que dessa vez por Sayori.

-Não foi culpa dela,eu que puxei ela para conversar.

Zero apenas a olha e diz para Saiory:

-Tudo bem,só não me apronte nada.

Sayori olha a relação dos dois(Saiory e Zero) e não sabe o porque,mas sente uma sensação de conforto por Zero estar se dando bem com outra pessoa, não só pelo fato de ela sentir pena dele porque vivia sozinho ou porque ele estava sem a Yuuki agora(ela que sempre estava com ele). Ela não sabia por que se preocupava com ele,talvez pelo fato que ele sempre estava com sua melhor amiga e por isso ela achava que a Yuuki também demonstrava o mesmo sentimento da Saiory pelo Zero(só que mais profundo) quando estava estudando lá.

O intervalo acaba e Zero vai para sala,mas antes faz sinal de que vai advertir Saiory. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela o interrompe:

-Eu já sei...não vou ficar longe e nem vou causar problemas! (Diz ela em tom monótono)

Ele fica intrigado, mas mesmo assim foi para a aula. Sayori foi junto com suas amigas para aula,logo depois. E se despede dando um tchauzinho simpático para Saiory.

Desculpe Zero,mas eu realmente preciso conhecer essa escola mais afundo. Pensa Saiory.

Saiory vai andando até o portão do dormitório do sol e sai por ele até ir por outra direção. Ela para em frente ao que antes era o dormitório da lua. Quando entra pelo portão chega até o que antes deveria ser um muro,mas agora só resta uma parte dele. Ela olha ao redor do lugar e observa paredes rachadas,outras pouco destruídas e outras muito, árvores quebradas.

Isso ai não foi obra de nenhum fenômeno da natureza nem de nenhum desmoronamento. Ela aproxima-se de uma árvore que estava com marcas que pareciam de garras de algum animal. Essas marcas não são humanas nem de animal algum,e de algum vampiro. O que aconteceu aqui com certeza foi cena de alguma batalha e pela profundidade não foram meros vampiros. Que eu saiba,esta escola abrigava vampiros e humanos. Contudo,se a finalidade era unir essas duas raças,o que houve aqui? Será que essa união não deu certo e os nobres vampiros se rebelaram? E o que aconteceu com os humanos que presenciaram tudo isso? Se não foi isso que aconteceu, só pode ter sido uma guerra entre vampiros. Mas o que faria vampiros desse nível se revoltarem assim? E outra,será que isso teve haver com o desaparecimento do conselho de anciões? Tudo isso está muito estranho! Acho que vou entrar para ver se descubro algo.

Enquanto Saiory tem essas duvidas e da um passo para os dormitórios ela percebe a presença de alguém se aproximando e acaba perdendo sua linha de raciocínio.

-Posso ajuda-la em alguma coisa? (Pergunta uma voz firme e gentil)

Ela vira-se e sua expressão que a alguns instantes era profunda e sombria muda para uma alegre e distraída menina.

-Desculpe,eu estava dando uma volta pelo colégio e acabei me perdendo e chegando aqui. (Fala fechando os olhos e sorrindo constrangida)

-Não há problema,venha comigo que ajudarei a lhe mostrar o colégio. (Diz ele levando gentilmente ela com uma das mãos nas costas dela e sorrindo).

-Muito obrigada,seria uma alegria para mim se me mostrasse este enorme lugar. Mas o que aconteceu aqui? (Pergunta dando uma de desentendida e inocentemente curiosa)

-A estrutura de madeira destas paredes já estava ficando velha e acabou cedendo. Foi uma lamentável tragédia como pode ver. (Fala em um tom triste e coloca a mão direita no coração como se estivesse se lamentando)

-Que horrível! (Diz ela entrando no jogo dele e mostrando espanto no rosto)

-Pois é,mas gostaria que me fizesse um favor. Eu percebi que você é uma boa pessoa e peço que não conte aos outros da minha presença aqui.

-Porque? (Pergunta realmente curiosa)

-Digamos que pensam que estou em outro lugar e vim aqui só para ver como as coisas estavam. (Diz ele sendo sincero e abrindo um sorriso aconchegante)

-Sem problemas! Não conto a ninguém,bico calado! (Diz ela cruzando dois dedos e colocando nas boca selando a promessa)

-Estou mais tranqüilo, vamos então fazer nosso passeio enquanto os alunos estão nas classes.

As aulas terminam e Zero sai da sala com um mau pressentimento. Quando percebe que Saiory não está por perto.

Eu sabia! Esta menina não para quieta. Só colocando uma coleira nela para ela tomar jeito, e nem sei se funcionaria. Pensa ele de mau humor. Ele sai em busca dela até que vai em um dos últimos lugares que ele não gostaria de encontra-la. Ele bate na porta e escuta vozes. Abrindo a porta ele para estático e olhos arregalados. Ele não consegue acreditar naquilo que seus olhos vêem. A cena que Zero está vendo é a Saiory sentado numa cadeira e sentado numa outra cadeira atrás de uma mesa está o diretor Cross. Os dois estão conversando no maior papo,como se conhecessem a séculos (Detalhe,eles estão na sala do diretor). E tomando chá com biscoitos. O papo deles está tão agradável que eles só vão perceber a presença do Zero depois de alguns minutos.

-Zero kun! Que surpresa em vê-lo! Venha e junte-se a nós! (Diz o diretor todo animado e chamando Zero com a mão)

-Vai ficar ai parado que nem um bobo? (Pergunta Saiory ironicamente)

Zero sai de seu transe e dá um olhar fulminante para ela. Definitivamente este não é o lugar em que ele queria encontra-la. Mas não era por causa do Cross,mas sim pelo Yagari que ele não queria que ela encontrasse. Mas também não o agradou ver ela com o Cross.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Você não estava afastado por um tempo? (Pergunta Zero sem entender)

-Eu sei ,eu sei. Mas você sabe que eu e essa escola temos uma ligação muito forte,é inevitável! Não consegui ficar longe dela e vim conferi como estavam as coisas ate que me encontrei com esta linda menina. (Diz ele explicando feliz as coisas num ritmo dançante pela sala)

-Eu mereço. (Diz Zero revirando os olhos)

-Bom,de qualquer jeito não conte a Yagari que estou aqui. Só vim dar uma passadinha.

-E Yagari,onde ele está? (Pergunta Zero intrigado)

-Eu soube que ele está resolvendo coisas em outra parte do colégio,por isso aproveitei a ausência dele e trouxe ela para cá. Mas já vou sair antes que ele saiba que estou aqui. E você será um bom filho e não contará nada aquele grosso e mau humorado do Yagari. (Fala o diretor de um jeito chateado e fazendo biquinho)

-Não tenho nada haver com isso. (Fala Zero fechando o olho e sério)

-Ele não vai falar nada! Eu te garanto! (Diz Saiory convicta de seu poder de influencia sobre o Zero,é o que ela pensa pelo menos)

Cross sorri feliz e fica mais aliviado.

-Não tem importância, Saiory está de saída. (Diz Zero pegando e puxando-a pelo braço)

-Estou? (Pergunta ela fingindo não entender)

-Ahh...não seja estraga prazeres! Eu adorei sua nova amiga,porque não me contou dela?

-Primeiro:você estava fora,segundo: do que você está falando? Vamos Saiory. (Ordena Zero bem sério)

Ela fica com calafrios na espinha depois daquele tom maléfico dele e apenas concorda.

-Tudo bem. (Responde desanimada,por ele ter estragado o bate papo dela)

-Venha aqui mais vezes! Quando eu voltar podemos tomar mais chá e quem sabe você não vem estudar aqui! (Diz o diretor todo alegre e animado)

-Vai ser ótimo. Imagine eu usando esses lindos uniformes! (Fala ela animada com a idéia e também para provocar Zero)

Ouvindo isso Zero que puxava ela lentamente pelo braço,deu um puxão de vez e a colocou fora da sala.

-Fique aqui e... (Ele diz em tom de ordem)

Mas antes de completar a frase ela já havia sumido de lá,atraída pelo cheiro forte de rosas. Ele põe a mão na cara,já sem paciência. Ela é impossível! Pensa ele. Ele entra na sala de novo.

-Fico feliz que tenha encontrado uma amiga,mas tome cuidado para ela não descobrir sobre você e vampiros e o que fazemos. (Fala o diretor mudando da expressão alegre para uma séria e preocupada)

-Não se preocupe,está tudo sob controle. (Eu acho,pensa Zero)

-E nem pense em cortar o coração dela também. (Diz o diretor bem sério e pensativo. De olhos fechados e com as pontas dos dedos juntas)

Zero entende o que Cross quer dizer com o "também" e apenas sai da sala sem dizer nada. Ele consegue encontrar Saiory,que está toda feliz olhando e sentindo o cheiro das flores do jardim do colégio. No caminho para casa Zero pergunta:

-O que você falou para ele? (Pergunta preocupado)

-Nada demais,não disse detalhes de como nos conhecemos nem sobre o... "trabalho". Pode ficar tranqüilo,não disse nada que comprometesse. (Responde séria e tranqüila)

-Porque você tinha que se encontrar justo com ele? (Pergunta um pouco incomodado)

Ela percebe o incomodo dele e fica curiosa?

-Qual o problema?

-Ele também é da organização. Ele pode desconfiar de nós.

-Ah é? Nossa...ele não parece um caçador. Mas é só isso que te incomoda? Pra mim eu acho que o que te incomoda é mais do que isso. Oh! Agora me recordo de algo,ele por acaso não te chamou de filho? (Provoca com um ar sarcástico e levantando as sobrancelhas)

Ele olha para frente,não dizendo nada e apenas continua a caminhar. Ela toma isso como um sim e sorri cheia de si,toda satisfeita.

-Hoje vai ter poucas presas para caçar. (Diz Zero querendo mudar de assunto)

Ela o olha repreendendo por chamar vampiros de presas.

-Tudo bem,hoje não vou com você mesmo! (Afirma dando de ombros)

-Porque? (Pergunta curioso,mas depois se arrepende de ter perguntado)

-Eu vi umas roupas lindas em promoção numa loja e quero muito compra-las,é até hoje a promoção. (Saiory é rica,mas sabe dar valor ao dinheiro. Por isso não gosta de ficar gastando em roupas muito caras) Ai você pode ficar a vontade "caçando" e ainda não precisa ficar entediado de não ter o que fazer,porque vai ter bastante tempo para trabalhar.

-Hum. (Ele fica um pouco surpreso de ela não querer ir trabalhar,mas tenta disfarçar)

-Bom,eu vou por esse caminho. (Aponta para um caminho diferente do que ele está indo) Até amanhã ! (Se despede sorridente)

Ele fica olhando ela andando,ela está assobiando, e continua a andar em direção a casa para depois caçar os vampiros.

Saiory chega no cemitério que Kaname lhe havia mostrado para o encontro. Já está começando a escurecer e o cemitério está vazio. Ainda bem que deu tempo de passar na loja e comprar umas roupinhas. Pensa ela toda feliz pelas sacolas que carrega nas mãos. Um vulto se mexe da sombra de uma árvore perto dela e Kaname Kuran aparece. Ela coloca as sacolas no chão e fica sem expressão.

-Desculpe se a deixei esperando,mas não posso deixar nenhum vestígio de que vim para cá. (Diz numa voz calma e suave)

-Não tem problema, acabei de chegar também. (Responde ela sendo simpática)

-Ontem começamos com o pé esquerdo. Queria me desculpar pelo modo que vim conversar com você antes. (Diz ele sendo sincero)

-Eu também peço desculpas,fiquei surpresa pela sua presença ontem. (Responde também sendo sincera)

-Vamos começar de novo então,eu me chamo K...

-Kaname Kuran. (Ela interrompe ele)

-Que bom que se lembrou, percebi ontem que você não tinha me reconhecido.

-Pois é,mas depois me lembrei. Mas como me reconheceu tão facilmente? (Pergunta curiosa e intrigada)

-Digamos que você não seja fácil de esquecer. (Responde misterioso)

Ela fica um pouco rubra,mas logo volta a sua cor original.

-Olha quem está falando! Você também tem uma presença,digamos...marcante. (Fala em tom brincalhão)

-Obrigado. Não me leve a mau,mas eu fiquei curioso sobre você. Como consegue enganar a todos,que acreditem que é humana? (Pergunta um tanto curioso)

-Bom...assim como você tem "poderes" eu também tenho,só que diferentes. Eu consigo fazer com que o cheiro do meu sangue se misture com os odores que estão ao meu redor. Assim,você pode sentir o cheiro deste túmulo,ou da arvore,ou da terra molhada por exemplo,mas não consegue sentir meu cheiro.

-Que interessante...mas e se você se ferir,quero dizer,e o cheiro do seu sangue? (Pergunta mais interessado)

-É praticamente o mesmo. Eu posso fazer com que o odor do meu sangue se misture com outros odores,mas seria estranho se fosse uma grande quantidade de sangue saísse do meu corpo e o sangue não tivesse cheiro,se é que você me entende. Por isso posso confundir o cheiro do meu sangue com o de outra pessoa. Se ela se ferir e eu estiver perto dela,posso absorver o cheiro do sangue dela e transferir pro meu sangue quando eu precisar ou posso simplesmente "inventar" o odor do meu sangue.

-Então o cheiro de sangue que senti vindo de você não era seu?

-Para as outras pessoas e vampiros não,mas para um sangue pura sim. Para ser sincera, se eu não tivesse ralado meu joelho,quando cai com o menino no chão para salva-lo,você não teria percebido que sou uma vampira e muito menos que sou sangue pura. Um sangue pura só pode perceber minha verdadeira identidade se eu me ferir,mesmo que seja pouco. Porque seu sentido é muito apurado em relação aos outros vampiros.

-Agora entendo. Realmente,só percebi sua presença quando senti o odor de seu sangue. Suas habilidades são extraordinárias. (Fala Kaname com um tom de fascínio na voz)

-Obrigada. (Diz ela um pouco sem jeito)

-Mas porque marcou esse encontro de hoje? (Pergunta curiosa,mas também para mudar de assunto)

-Como deve saber, existem poucos sangue puras atualmente. E ainda confiáveis,é raro. Pelo que sei sobre de você,sua presença me agrada. Gostaria de saber se aceitaria jantar na minha casa amanha? (Pergunta tranqüilo e amável)

Ela fica um pouco constrangida e pensa no assunto.

-Não vou compromete-la. Até porque também estou de uma certa forma "não querendo chamar atenção". E ninguém sabe onde moro,lhe garanto que é seguro ir para lá e ninguém vai saber. Seria uma honra para mim se fosse. (Disse em tom nobre e bondoso)

-Está certo,eu vou. (Aceita sorrindo)

-Fico feliz,eu gostaria de apresentar a você uma pessoa muito especial e importante minha. (Diz dando um leve sorriso amável e misterioso)

-Outro sangue pura? Oh! Ficarei muito feliz em conhecer! (Ela sorri gentilmente)

Você será perfeita para a companhia que eu estava querendo para Yuuki. Você vai servir direitinho para os meus propósitos. Pensa Kaname enigmático.

-O endereço e o horário estão nesta carta,depois de ler queime-a,por favor. (Diz sério)

Ela confirma balançando a cabeça e pega da mão dele uma carta branca com um selo vermelho feito de cera de vela.

-Até breve. (Se despede Kaname com uma voz envolvente)

Saiory está com a atenção na carta e quando ouve ele se despedir e volta o rosto para ele,percebe que ele já não se encontrava mais no cemitério. Ela sente um frio na espinha. Ui! Tudo bem que vampiros são misteriosos,mas isso! Ele sabe como sair de cena com elegância. Pensa ela meio espantada e com admiração. Depois outro pensamento lhe vem na mente. Será que o bobo do Zero já terminou seu trabalho? Acho que ele nem se importou de eu não ter ido com ele,deve até ter achado melhor. Pensa ela com olhar triste.

Enquanto os sangue puras conversavam. Um outro vampiro termina de aniquilar a cabeça de outro vampiro que cai morto no chão. Zero conclui seu trabalho e com a roupa cheia de sangue sai caminhando pelo parque que ele e Saiory lutaram outra vez. Rum! Primeiro são as flores,agora quer comprar roupas. O que será da próxima vez? Será que ela está perdendo o interesse em aniquilar vampiros? Sabia que ela ia desistir desse tipo de trabalho. Não pode ser...eu acho...será? Assim não dá! Ou ela foca no trabalho ou nessas frescuras de mulher. Vou conversar com ela sobre isso. Ela pensa que é tudo do jeito dela? Pensa Zero confuso e chateado. Ele para de andar e senta em um banco de madeira. Então uma sensação de aperto no estomago toma conta dele. E se ela desistir? E se resolver sair daqui e ir para outro lugar? E se conhecer novas pessoas? Por hoje,vi que ela se relaciona facilmente com qualquer um. Ele sente um leve sentimento de angustia misturado de tristeza. Ele não quer aceitar nem reconhecer,mas no fundo sabe que está se acostumando com a presença dela e não está mais achando ruim ela acompanha-lo no dia-a-dia de trabalho,porque ele não se sentia vazio e só. Então tenta ignorar isso e olha para cima ,para o céu limpo e estrelado acima dele. Onde a lua enorme iluminava seu rosto pálido,um dia de lua cheia.


	7. Bonequinha de sangue

**paóla- obrigada pelo aviso, já postei o cap 7. Agora é só você continuar a ler e dizer o que está achando, se vc quiser claro. Espero que continue gostando ^^ Beijos e obrigada por deixar mais uam review.**

**Bia. B-que bom que gostou da minha fic *.* Obrigada por dizer que escrevo bem ^^ E ai está o capitulo 7 que você esperava, espero que goste. Beijos**

**Finalmente postei o capitulo 7 \o/ Tentei caprichar neste capitulo e só consegui terminar ele esses dias, desculpem a demora pessoal . Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!!! Mesmo que seja bem curtinha, lembrem-se que não vai cair a mão de vocês se deixarem uma review (não sou boa em fazer piadinhas -.-' ). **

**Beijos nena chan ^^**

Capitulo VII

Em um dia nublado e frio, as possas de água ainda não haviam secado da ultima chuva. Saiory e Zero estão em mais uma missão, na carta endereçada a Zero dizia que alguns vampiros nível E formaram um grupo para reunir-se um pouco antes de anoitecer e alimentar-se.

- Parece que esses vampiros se tornaram nível E há poucos dias. (Afirma ele com uma expressão séria)

- Hum...então se eles se tornaram a pouco tempo isso quer dizer que ainda estão totalmente conscientes de seus atos. (Ela diz pensativa e preocupada)

Porque eles se arriscam tanto? Eles devem saber que um grupo como aquele chama atenção da Organização e cedo ou tarde chagarão caçadores para acabar com a festa. E ainda mais porque não atacam de noite? Deve ser porque a essa hora o movimento é maior e ainda dá tempo de, se ainda estiverem com fome, alimenta-se a noite. Eles devem saber disso e fizeram o grupo de propósito. Então só pode ser... Saiory se assusta com o que acabara de concluir em seu pensamento.

- É uma armadilha! Eles sabem que vamos persegui-los e eles estão aguardando por isso para acabar conosco. (Diz ela em um tom um pouco alterado e completando seu pensamento em voz alta)

- Eu sei disso, eles pensam que como ainda estão conscientes de seus atos e estão em número maior podem nos vencer. (Zero conclui como se fosse algo muito óbvio)

- Às vezes me surpreendo com tamanha confiança que deposita em si. Bom, mas se é o que você acha fazer o que. Vamos nessa! (Ela afirma toda animada apontando para o céu acinzentado, como se nada pudesse impedi-los)

Zero suspira ouvindo as besteiras dela, é o que ele pensa no momento, e com o olhar apressa ela para que andasse mais rápida. Ela entende perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer e vai eufórica para a missão. Afinal essa é uma missão que exige mais estratégia e precisão por parte deles. Uma missão digna de um caçador como o Zero e um treinamento a mais para mim. Pensa ela ansiosa. Cada vez mais eles vão se afastando da cidade e se aproximam de uma floresta densa e silenciosa. Zero e Saiory sentem um mau pressentimento quanto aquilo, mas seguem em frente mesmo assim. As plantas e as árvores vão diminuindo de número e algumas partes de um depósito vão surgindo. Os dois acabam de frente ao depósito em meio à floresta, um lugar que parece ter sido esquecido por todos. Mas não é um lugar abandonada, estava evidente que esta sendo usado. Só que não se percebe nenhum movimento nem de fora nem de dentro do lugar. Saiory olha para Zero e este olhando para frente cerra os olhos atento. Ela sente a presença de oito vampiros dentro do local.

- É o seguinte, há três homens perto da entrada, dois nos fundos e três espalhas pelo depósito. Vou cuidar dos três da porta e dos outros três, você fica com os dois dos fundos. (Zero cochicha o plano, como se fosse o general dando ordens ao soldado)

-Ok, vamos logo! (Ordena ela já indo sorrateiramente para os fundos e sem olhar para ele)

Zero fica um pouco confuso, porque jura que ela iria reclamar e brigar com ele por estar com um número bem menor que o dele para enfrentar. Mas logo foca seu objetivo e corre como silencioso como o vento para a entrada. Quase que no mesmo minuto os dois, nem um pouco discretos e nem querendo chamar a atenção, chutam a porta com uma das pernas e um som estrondoso quebra o silêncio que envolvia o local. Os vampiros olham para os novos visitantes como se fossem a janta que estavam esperando para aquele fim de tarde. Os três vampiros da frente avançam em cima de Zero e este consegue se desviar deles e dispara com a bloodrose no vampiro mais perto, a bala acerta de raspão no ser. Os outros dois vampiros aproveitam que Zero está ocupado e avançam em cima dele. Zero deixa que um vampiro se aproxime o máximo possível e quando está quase alcançando o caçador pula, praticamente voa, fazendo com que a criatura se espatife de encontro com a parede. Aproveitando que pulou Zero dispara para o outro vampiro que também havia avançado nela e consegue acertar na barriga. O vampiro se afasta com a mão em cima do ferimento e assim que disparou a arma Zero toma impulso e cai com força sobre a cabeça do ser ferido. Matado ele o caçador parte para o vampiro que se levantava do chão, depois da pancada na parede, e defere um chute no peitoral da criatura. O vampiro se encolhe com a respiração falhando, mas mesmo assim não se dá por vencido e parte para cima do caçador. Ele usa toda a sua força e consegue ficar atrás de Zero com as presas perto do pescoço do caçador. Contudo Zero é mais rápido e da uma cotovelada no vampiro e vira-se rapidamente disparando um tiro no ser, que cai morto no chão.

Saiory observa que os dois vampiros do fundo afastam-se dela, um em cada canto da parede. Ela retira suas kodashis das botas e atira uma para cada lado onde os vampiros se encontravam. Porém, ambos os vampiros são mais velozes e resolvem atacar um de cada vez. Sayori percebe que não ia dar tempo para recuperar as armas caídas no chão e pensa na melhor maneira de ganhar tempo e recuperar as armas. Ela gira em 360 graus e difere um chute certeiro na face do vampiro, que é jogado para longe. O segundo vampiro aproveita e coloca uma de suas garras no pescoço de Saiory, rapidamente ela morde o pulso dele com toda a força, fazendo-o sangrar e o vampiro recuar de dor. Então ela para prevenir-se acerta um chute nas partes baixas do vampiro, que contorce de dores. Saiory sai correndo em direção a uma das kodachis, mas uma de suas pernas é segurada pelo primeiro vampiro que atacou e ela cai no chão. Ele a puxa lentamente para ele e quando está face a face com o ser ela perfura os olhos dele com dois dedos. Antes que o segundo vampiro se se recupera ela pega uma das armas e enfia no coração do vampiro agora cego. Restando o outro vampiro ela dirige seu olhar para o canto que ele estava na ultima vez que o viu e percebe que ele não se encontra mais lá. Seu coração dispara de nervosismo e um par de caninos afiados se crava em seu pescoço. Ela se assusta e pisa com força no pé do ser, mas ele não recua e continua a sugar seu precioso sangue. Saiory finge para o vampiro que se rendeu e não tem mais forças para fazer nada contra. O vampiro cai em sua armadilha e ela com um movimento veloz perfura o crânio do ser com a kodachi. Ele cambaleia tonto e põe a mão na cabeça ensangüentada, poucos segundos depois cai estático no chão.

Os três vampiros restantes observavam a luta esperando que os seus "companheiros" vencessem e trouxessem a janta. Queriam poupar esforços deixando o trabalho mais pesado para os outros. Quando dão por si e percebem que terão que lutar por sua sobrevivência ficam chateados de serem interrompidos no meio da ceia. Cada vampiro estava se alimentando de uma vitima humana, para ser mais especifico mulheres. Seu sangue já havia quase que sido sugado completamente, não tinha mais meio de recuperar as pobres vidas daquelas vitimas. Os vampiros largam seu "lanche" e preparam-se para acabar com aquele que interrompeu seu momento de degustação, como eles chamavam. Zero olha abismado para as mulheres caídas no chão e uma espécie de fúria domina seu corpo ficando fora de si. A bloodrose reage a este sentimento forte de seu dono e espinhos surgem de dentro da mesma, rumo aos vampiros. Os seres olham assustados para aquela arma abominável e tentam se desviar dos espinhos em direção a Zero. Os espinhos perseguem as criaturas e conseguem atingir dois deles, e envolvendo seus corpos perfurando as pálidas peles. Os vampiros gritam de dor tentando em vão escapar daquela situação embaraçosa para eles, mas a cada tentativa de fuga os espinhos esmagavam mais músculos e ossos dos seres. Zero observava o sofrimento dos dois com certo olhar sádico, o terceiro vampiro ainda tentando sobreviver descia-se velozmente dos espinhos encaminhando-se a porta dos fundos. Mais e mais espinhos surgem da bloodrose rápidos como um raio enroscando os braços e pernas da criatura sedenta. O vampiro arrebenta alguns espinhos com uma das garras, contudo mais espinhos aparecem e enroscam não só as partes que ele conseguiu se livrar como o corpo todo. Chega uma hora em que só se vê um ninho de espinhos e mais nada, o emaranhado se contorce e só ouve-se um barulho agonizante de dor. E então o ninho se desfaz e um corpo cai espatifado no chão. Neste instante um dos três vampiros que estavam tomando conta da entrada e que tinha levado uma bala de raspão surgiu de repente aproveitando o momento que Zero está detraído com o outro vampiro. Saiory percebe o movimento do ser e rapidamente fica entre o vampiro e Zero com as duas kodachis na mão. Zero que não podia fazer nada porque ainda está ocupado com o outro vampiro apenas olha para trás pensando numa maneira de deter o vampiro que o ataca. Saiory vai para cima do ser e com uma das mãos finge que vai ataca-lo com uma kodashi e quando ele desvia desta, ela aproveita e abre mais o ferimento de antes com a outra arma livre. O vampiro mesmo ferido chega ao pescoço de Zero, quando está prestes a dilacerá-lo com suas mandíbulas Saiory perfura a boca dele com uma kodachi. Só que ela não percebe que ele fez aquilo para distraí-la, pois no momento que ela o ataca o ser difere com uma das garras as costas do caçador. Zero curva-se um pouco pelo ferimento, mas continua firme e forte agora já acabado com sua presa, preparando-se para matar o que o feriu. Saiory fica revoltada por ter sido enganada pela criatura e vai se vingar, também pelo fato do Zero ter sido ferido. Ela rapidamente soca o rosto dele e enquanto ele está tonto aproveita para enfiar uma espada no coração dele e com a outra perfura o crânio dele. Sua blusa branca de tecido leve fica encharcada de sangue e sua calça fica manchada pelo mesmo. Ela faz uma careta pela roupa que vai direto para o lixo e segura à blusa pensando que não tinha mais jeito de salva-la. Zero observou a batalha dela com o vampiro e fica com orgulho do aprendiz, depois uma gota surge em sua cabeça a vendo olhando feio para a camisa. Estranha é pouco para ela, muito pouco. Depois de todo esse extermínio a vampiros e essa cena dilacerante pra qualquer humano em sã consciência para ela o que é revoltante é sua roupa estar suja. Eu nunca vou entendê-la. Pensa ele ainda com a gota na cabeça. Depois de reclamar para si que uma de suas blusas favoritas se foi ela finalmente dá-se conta da presença de Zero junto dela. Ela toma um susto percebendo ele tão perto e analisando a expressão indignada de antes dela. Afasta-se rapidamente dele indo para um canto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? (Pergunta com uma expressão de vou te matar agora, por ele ter espiando ela enquanto estava distraída).

- Estava vendo até quando ia ficar olhando para a roupa em vez de sair daqui. (Ele diz em tom de sarcasmo e impaciente para ir embora)

- Ta, ta! Não sei por que a pressa. Ahh! (Grita ela assustada, pulando em cima do Zero, quando pisa no braço fora do corpo de algum dos vampiros.).

Zero segura Saiory nos braços quando ela se joga assustada. Ela segurando inconscientemente o pescoço de Zero ainda olhando para o braço decepado. Quando ela dá por si que está sendo levada para fora por ele. Assustando se mais uma vez, só que agora por estar sendo carregada sem ter se deixado. Ela se debate em vão para sair daquela situação desconfortável, mas Zero continua a levá-la para fora do depósito como se nada estivasse acontecendo. Quando saem pela porta da frente Zero solta Saiory no chão com muita "delicadeza".

- Ai! Mas delicado impossível! (Reclama ela afagando a polpa das nádegas doída pela queda)

- É melhor não aparecermos em público assim, e não vamos dar chance para nenhum vampiro sentir nosso cheiro de sangue. (Zero ignora a reclamação dela e comenta sério sobre como voltar para casa)

- Eu sei disso, vamos pelos lugares menos freqüentados e iluminados. Perceba se algum vampiro se aproximar. O que faremos com os corpos das pessoas mortas? (Pergunta ela com expressão triste pensando nas vitimas)

-Mandarei uma carta para o conselho para eles cuidarem disso. Ninguém virá para estes lados mesmo, pelo menos nisso aqueles malditos vampiros serviram pra algo. (Zero fala em tom indignado e cerrando o punho)

Ela apenas afirma com a cabeça. Enquanto caminhavam Saiory sente cheiro do sangue de Zero.

-Como está o ferimento? (Pergunta já sabendo da resposta dele)

-Já está cicatrizando. (Responde sem expressão)

-Então tá! (Ela fala chutando pedrinhas no caminho e olhando para elas)

Ele olha para a expressão longe dela e fica curioso, até que se lembra do que pensou no dia anterior quando estava no banco de madeira.

-Eu sei que hoje você acordou com muita disposição para trabalhar e tudo o mais. Só que... tenho uma coisa para te falar.

Ele para de falar lembrando-se de quando chegou ao quarto de manhã e se assustou com ela pulando de alegria no quarto apressando ele para irem trabalhar. Então continua a dizer.

-Acontece que ou você se empenha e leva a sério sua função de ajudante ou não serei mais bonzinho com você e não deixarei mais que trabalhe comigo. (Ele cruza os braços e fecha os olhos fingindo estar zangado enquanto fala)

Quando ele termina de falar Saiory fica olhando para ele com cara de interrogação por uns minutos e então desaba a rir.

-Qual a graça sua tonta estranha? (Pergunta incomodado com a risada)

-HAHAhaha....haha...ha....ai ai....essa foi engraçada! Você! Bonzinho comigo? HAHAHAHHA (Ela desaba a rir mais uma vez, só que no chão agora)

Antes que Zero pudesse defender-se e contra argumentar Saiory para de rir e enxugando as lagrimas no olho resolve falar.

-Vou fingir que acredito nessa, e tem mais uma coisa.

Ela fica de costas a ele e quando começa a andar fala.

-Eu posso ficar sem nenhuma roupa ou morar na rua até, mas não volto atrás com a minha palavra. Se disse que quero trabalhar com você é porque vale a pena, até mais do que eu imaginava. (Ela fala sincera e séria)

Zero para por um instante pensando naquelas palavras e um leve sorriso surge involuntariamente no seu rosto. Ele então continua a andar com ela.

Os dois foram sorrateiros no caminho de casa. Foram direto para o banho para limpar o sangue de seus corpos. Esse sangue todo está me deixando tonta. Ainda bem que joguei minha roupa fora, quase estava me transformando. Mesmo tendo me acostumado a ficar sem sangue ainda fico um pouco enjoada com grande quantidade. Quando me feri para proteger Zero outro dia não estava com dor pelo ferimento, mas pelo cheiro de sangue que penetrava em mim e me consumia. Estava ficando louca já para morder o primeiro que viesse bulir comigo. Sorte que o ferimento estava aos poucos cicatrizando e a dor diminuindo. Ainda bem que no outro dia Zero não ficou desconfiado de eu estar andando bem no festival. O que me incomoda é de não poder usar minha velocidade e força verdadeira, por outro lado é divertido saber como é a de uma pessoa normal. E ainda por cima não tenho apetite nenhum pela comida humana, por mais que eu tente saboreá-la e desfrutar da felicidade que os humanos sentem quando provam algum alimento. Eles parecem tão satisfeitos só por um vegetal ou algo de açúcar, queria poder acabar com essa sede por sangue. Sinto-me um animal aprisionado nessa ânsia por sangue. Poder controlar a vontade de se alimentar assim como os humanos fazem, quando querem resistir à tentação de algum odor tentador. Simplesmente pensam em algo ou ficam firmes e a vontade passa, mas conosco é diferente. É preciso saciar antes que algo ruim aconteça. Às vezes sinto inveja dos humanos, de sua fragilidade e desejos banais. Sentir todo êxtase em um momento, gesto ou em uma ocasião tão simples. Desfrutar cada dia como se fosse o último e cada oportunidade sendo única na vida. De qualquer jeito tenho que me conformar que sou um sangue puro e não há mais nada a se fazer em relação a isso. Pensa Saiory desanimada e já saindo do banho. Ela avisou a Zero que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e iria para cama mais cedo. Essa é o começo de uma seqüência de mentiras que ela teria de contar para ele daqui para frente se quisesse que ele não descobrisse seu segredo. Ela abre seu armário simples e retira um vestido azul marinho e coloca botas de cano curto preto de salto baixo e fino. Por fim penteia os cabelos que estão um pouco abaixo do ombro e perfuma-se. Antes de abrir a porta checa o visual no espelho e tenta lembrar-se do endereço da carta já em cinzas. Com certa dificuldade e bastante tempo passado ela encontra a grande mansão dos Kuran. Ufa! Demorou mas finalmente encontrei o lugar. Estou um pouco nervosa, afinal faz anos desde a última vez que visitei a casa de um puro sangue. Espero que esteja nos padrões de roupa que eles usam. Mas quem se importa? Se não gostarem paciência. Saiory pensa apreensiva dando de ombros. Ela bate na grande porta e espera uma resposta. Quase que imediatamente a porta se abre e um jovem formoso e de ar misterioso sorri recipiente.

- Boa noite Tsunaiky Saiory. Seja bem vinda. (Curva-se para cumprimentar a convidada)

- Boa noite Kuran Kaname. (Ela responde o cumprimento)

-Queira entrar, por favor. (Ele sai da porta nobremente fazendo um movimento com o braço para que ela adentrasse o lugar)

Saiory entra pedindo licença e por um instante percebe um vulto escondendo-se atrás do anfitrião apressadamente. Não consegue ver a tempo quem era, porque na hora Kaname se pronuncia.

-Eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe Kuran Yuuki. (Ele diz educadamente e olhando para trás)

Uma figura pequena e amável aparece de trás dele e sorri receptiva, apesar do pequeno rubor na face.

-Bem vinda! (Yuuki diz com uma voz calma e meiga)

-Pode ficar a vontade Saiory, não precisa mais se esconder neste disfarce de humana. (Kaname fala de forma a deixá-la mais confortável)

Ouvindo isso Saiory fecha os olhos levemente e um forte espírito invade aquela casa. Mostrando o lado puro sangue dela, figura oposta do lado humano dela. Yuuki recua um pouco e a mão de Kaname a impede, ele ainda olhava para a transformação de Saiory. Essa presença é totalmente diferente do que eu senti quando ela chegou. Antes senti algo descontraído e alegre, agora algo forte e obstinado. Nunca senti nenhuma presença igual a essa, marcante como a dela só a de Kaname... que eu me lembre neste momento. A imagem de Zero veio-lhe a mente, mas logo se foi como naquele dia que se viram pela ultima vez. Um súbito desconforto tomou conta de seu corpo e Yuuki começou a temer a visita a sua frente. Então olha para seu irmão e a tranqüilidade invade sua mente fazendo com que ela se acalme. Afinal o que poderia acontecer de mal se o irmão dela está lá com ela. Ainda mais foi o seu irmão que convidou a menina a sua frente. Yuuki pensa mais relaxada. Mas ainda está assustada com todo aquele poder transbordando da visitante. Depois de alguns segundos Saiory abre os olhos, mas eles não estão mais cor de mel e sim de um vermelho intenso. A mais nova visitante olha para os dois e sente que seu verdadeiro eu se revela. Mas sabiamente sente o temor na anfitriã e resolve agir como quando era humana. Respondendo a receptividade dos anfitriãos.

-Que bom! Estava nervosa para saber como seria o outro sangue puro, mas agora estou mais tranqüila. É um prazer conhecê-la!! (Saiory cumprimenta fervorosamente sacudindo com as mãos as de Yuuki.)

Yuuki tem um leve susto, mas logo suas barreiras caem e ela também se anima com o que Saiory diz.

-Eu também devo confessar que estava sentindo o mesmo. Que bom que se sente assim. (Ela responde a Saiory de forma simpática)

E pensar que por um instante fiquei com medo dela. Eu não esperava que ela tivesse esse tipo de atitude... tão aberta e sociável, ainda mais de mim que sou uma estranha para ela. Pensa Yuuki feliz por antes estar enganada.

-Aqui está Saiory. (Kaname segura uma taça de cristal com um liquido avermelhado de uma mesinha no canto e oferece a ela.)

Ela segura a taça na mão e aproxima-se para sentir o odor, é sangue.

-Não se preocupe, tome um pouco sei que deve estar com muita sede.

Saiory bebe todo o liquido como se estivesse com uma sede insassiavel. Devolve a taça para ele, que o coloca no mesmo lugar de antes.

-O jantar está servido. (Diz uma voz dedicada e firme, uma moça de cabelos curtos aparece avisando).

-Essa é Seiren. (Apresenta a Saiory a menina calada)

-Prazer. (Responde curvando-se gentilmente para Seiren)

-Obrigado. Vamos todos a mesa. (Kaname interrompe o momento com uma voz autoritária)

Todos se sentam à mesa. Um banquete farto ocupa toda mesa comprida. Depois de se servirem Kaname se pronuncia.

-Como está o jantar Saiory? (Pergunta juntando as mãos e em tom interessado na conversa)

-Está ótima! Dê meus parabéns a .... Seiren que ela deve ter se esforçado para fazer o melhor para a janta. (Alegra-se Saiory dando um sorriso divertido e simpático, pensando que Seiren trabalha na mansão)

Yuuki se surpreende mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez não por Saiory ter aquele poder e sim pela atitude humilde dela. Parecia como se tratasse a todos assim, tão espontânea e a vontade.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu lhe direi. Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu a convidado, não é mesmo?

Saiory percebeu que não era bem esse sentido que ele dera a pergunta. Na verdade ele já tinha lhe dito qual o motivo, apresentar Yuuki. Só que pelo jeito não era bem esse motivo, havia outro junto a este que lhe dissera.

-Sim, estou bem curiosa. (Ela responde sincera)

-Eu gostaria que freqüentasse a nossa casa. (Ele diz ainda com as mãos juntas e com a expressão séria)

-Eu não me importo em absoluto quanto a isso, mas gostaria de saber o motivo. (Saiory se assustou com a pergunta, afinal ela é uma estranha e ele a chama como se a conhecesse há anos. Yuuki também se assustou com a pergunta, pelo mesmo motivo de Saiory.).

-Pelo motivo que lhe disse antes e porque seria muito agradável a sua presença em meio a mim e Yuuki. Sei que vocês se dariam muito bem e também sei que não tem amigos aqui como "nós". (Ele diz ainda sério, mas seu jeito de dizer parecia que ele sorria por dentro, como se algo o divertisse.)

Saiory para pensativa e olha para Yuuki. A Kuran entende o olhar pedindo permissão e aprovação antes da resposta da visitante.

-Seria uma alegria para mim conhecê-la mais. (Diz Yuuki sorrindo de forma educada e simpática)

-Sério?? Então virei com prazer! (Saiory fala contente, com os olhinhos brilhando)

Kaname se levanta da mesa, depois que todos comeram, e caminha a sala ao lado.

-Vamos nos sentar em um lugar mais agradável, meninas. (Ele as olha de lado com um brilho sedutor, irresistível pra qualquer vampira que fosse)

As duas imediatamente se levantaram e foram para sala, ainda sobre o efeito do olha de Kaname. Kaname senta-se seguido de Yuuki ao lado dele, ele aponta a poltrona espaçosa ao lado deles para Saiory. Os três começam uma longa conversa sobre assuntos atuais, coisas banais. Kaname não queria ainda entrar em detalhes sobre a sociedade de vampiros nem sobre os acontecimentos da vida dele como a de Yuuki. Por isso conversa sobre assuntos do dia-a-dia, porque sabe que assim será mais fácil para as duas conversarem e ficarem mais a vontade. E realmente elas papearam como se fossem já conhecidas de algum tempo. As horas foram passando e a conversa estava animada, Kaname falava quando necessário e às vezes opinando no que as duas comentavam. Saiory então olha pela janela e percebe o que o céu está começando a clarear.

-Nossa, já é tarde! Desculpem-me, mas preciso ir. Sabe como é, já está amanhecendo. (Ela diz em tom de desculpas)

-Ah... (Yuuki faz cara de triste pela visitante agora de aspecto agradevel para ela ter que ir embora)

-Tudo bem, não prefere que eu a acompanhe? (Ele diz em tom cordial e cara de simpático)

-Não, eu já aprendi o caminho. Pode deixar que sei me virar. (Eu acho, pensa ela. Sorri abertamente para eles)

Os três se levantam e caminham até a porta da frente. Yuuki abre a porta para Saiory que dá uma passo fora da casa, virando-se para o casal.

-Obrigada pela noite, e desculpe-me ter que sair assim. Gostaria de ficar mais, juro. (Saiory fala sem graça de ter que ir, tabém gostará da companhia de Yuuki)

-Venha nos visitar amanhã! (Convida Yuuki animada dando tchau para a visistante que partia.)

-Está certo! (Responde Saiory já virando-se para sair)

Kaname faz sinal para Yuuki entrar e vai ao lado de Saiory. Então fala quase que susurrando em seu ouvido por tras dela.

-Eu percebi o que fez, fico feliz que tenha mudado seu jeito pela Yuuki. (Um arrepio sob por Saiory pelo aparecimento repentino)

-Não fiz nada demais. (Ela fala ainda virada a ele e com a expressão séria no momento)

Kaname sorri com um ar de malicia mesclado de satisfação e sai em direção a casa. Saiory fecha os olhos e sua aparência humana retorna ao corpo. Ela ainda com dificuldade encontra a pensão e cumprimenta o dono dela que pegava a correspondencia. Ele sorri gentil em retribuição e ela abre a porta de seu quarto. Então olha para sua cama que no momento está muito atraente e se entrega ao sono. Longe dali uma jovem puxava as cobertas para dormir já vestida com o pijama. Ela ouve um pequeno ranger e a porta se abre. Fica um pouco confusa por ele estar ali e lembra-se que não havia lhe dado um beijo de "boa noite". Vai até sua direção e o beija carinhosamente na boca, susurrando boa noite para ele. Ele retribui o beijo e deseja boa noite a ela, seguindo-a até a cama. Ela deita-se e ele a cobre com o cobertor quente, caminha até a janela ainda aberta com o olhar vazio para a paisagem afora. Ela contempla-o silenciosamente olhando ainda olhando para fora diz:

-O que achou?

-Obrigado pela surpresa irmão. (Ela diz agradecida)

-Que bom.

Dizendo isso ele fecha as cortinas, o quarto mergulha na escuridão, vai até a porta e fecha a porta. A jovem já fechava os olhos sorrindo feliz para o sonho que viria. Esse será seu novo brinquedo Yuuki, agora vai poder brincar com ele todos os dias. Estava só esperando sua aprovação para dar-lhe está boneca nova. Chamada Saiory. Pensa o jovem com um olhar como o de um jogador que acabará de pensar na jogada que executará em seu jogo.

**Para os fãs de Kaname, não fiquem chateados por eu ter feito o Kaname um poquinho malvado nesse capitulo. Não estou querendo deixar uma má impressão dele, estou apenas tentando seguir ele como no manga. Só que não pude resistir de fazer ele meio maligno no final *.***


	8. Jogo sangrento

**MUAHAHAHA! Terminei meu capitulo lindo e maravilhoso. Emoção como se tivesse ganhado um Oscar *o* Agradeço a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando minhas fics e principalmente aos que deixam reviews, ao meu note porque sem vocês não teria feito essa fic nem estaria continuando ela. Muito obrigado quem for deixar reviews, assim ficarei mais motivada a postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível. E saberei que meu "trabalho" está sendo reconhecida. Arigato!**

**Beijoos nena chan ~.~**

Capitulo VIII

-Prepare-se vampiro do mal! Saiory está aqui para acabar com a sua festa! MUAHAHAHHA (Ela dá sua risada do mal com as mãos na cintura e olhos fechados)

No seu local de treinamento (a casa abandonada) Saiory ria que nem uma doida para uma árvore. Quem visse aquela cena ia achar que o manicômio deixou escapar alguma doida de alta periculosidade. Ela está tentando mudar a tática de treinamento, já que não tem bonecos para poder lutar fingindo que é o inimigo ela usa as pobres árvores e ajuda no desmatamento. Ela se empenha manejando as miniaturas de katanas e corta o tronco grosso da árvore como se fosse um queijo macio.

-Estou melhorando! Agora um minuto de silêncio pela pobre árvore. (Ela faz uma pausa de exatamente um minuto de olhos fechados e as mãos juntas em respeito à árvore degolada)

Depois dessa pequena homenagem prestada Saiory se empenha fervorosamente no seu treino. Ela apóia-se na parede exausta e feliz pela manhã bem gasta. Percebe então que já está na hora de Zero chegar em "casa" como ela chama. Ela sai correndo desenfreadamente e chega à pensão.

-Olá senhorita! (Cumprimenta gentilmente o dono da pensão)

-Bom dia!! Hoje está um lindo dia não? (Comenta simpática e sorridente correndo em direção ao seu quarto). Ham... o senhor por acaso é o faxineiro daqui também? (Pergunta impressionada por ele estar com uma vassoura na mão e varrendo o chão)

-Sim, na verdade é uma situação bem interessante. Tudo começou quando... (O bom senhor começa a ter seus delírios de contador de história quando é interrompido por Saiory)

-É... desculpe-me, mil desculpas! Eu adoraria ouvir mais uma de suas histórias, mas preciso muito me arrumar. Sabe como é... o Zero, ele... (Ela sem jeito tentando explicar-se)

-Sei como é não se preocupe senhorita Saiory. Vá se arrumar que contarei em uma próxima ocasião. (Fala o senhor compreensivo e sorrindo)

-Obrigada! Eu ouvirei a próxima vez não se preocupe e até já! (Fala já correndo para a porta e acenando)

O dono da pensão se despede e continua sua árdua tarefa de limpar o chão (uma tartaruga seria mais rápida que o coitado) assobiando uma música irreconhecível (deveria ser dos tempos do baú). Saiory tira a roupa e prepara seu banho. Nesse momento Zero chega a pensão, olha com cara de que já vi esse senhor varrendo o chão em algum lugar e vai direto abrir a porta. Percebe que está já está aberta, vai entrando sem importar e ouve um barulho. Pensa que não deve ser nada e segue para o banheiro. Entra (a porta aberta) e fica vermelho dos pés a cabeça. Saiory ainda de costas quando uma sombra misteriosa surge por trás como naqueles filmes de terror antigos, toca uma trilha sonora de filme de terror. Ela percebe certa movimentação e quando se vira para averiguar seus olhos saltam de espanto.

-cena do banheiro de Saiory-

Zero paralisado e envergonhado por estar vendo Saiory nua. E a mesma passando do estado de espanto para raiva descontrolada. Ela fica vermelha como Zero, mas de ódio por ele estar vendo-a sem roupa.

-Seu pevertidoooooooooooooooooooo!!! Eu vou te matar agora mesmo! Diga suas ultimas palavras seu maníaco!!!!! (Saiory avança para o quarto em busca de suas kodachis, dentro das botas, e sai correndo com elas em mão (como em filmes de terror com a faca na mão pronto para matar a próxima pobre vitima inocente, o que não é neste caso) para cumprir sua promessa e matar Zero. Ele por sua vez que já está na porta para sair daquela situação constrangedora e visualiza Saiory enlouquecida atrás dele com duas pequenas espadas.

-Antes de me matar Saiory coloque uma toalha. (Fala ainda envergonhado e uma gota surgindo na testa apontando para ela o local da toalha)

Ela para der repente lembrando-se de ainda estar despida e rubra pega rapidamente a toalha de banho. Sai em busca de Zero que não sai apressado para o quarto para não chamar a atenção das pessoas que ali circulam. Tarde demais... Saiory surge que nem uma doida que acaba de sair de um manicômio (reforçando a idéia do começo do capitulo) berrando o nome de Zero e palavrões de toda espécie, ainda com as kodachis em mãos e segurando com uma das mãos a toalha no corpo. Ele vai a sua direção para impedi-la daquela insesatez, mas Saiory deixará a razão e o juízo no banheiro. Ela que nem uma manada parte descontrolada com uma cara de assassina insana e aponta com as kodachis acima da cabeça para Zero. É ai que se deu o king kong do século de Saiory. Quando ela levanta as minis facas para acabar a toalha cai no chão e mais uma vez Zero fica envergonhado. Zero consegue se recompuser e dizer alguma coisa para Saiory que já abaixava as kodachis em seu peito. Ele segura as armas dela, milímetros de distancia de seu peitoral, e balança ela para ver se acordava.

-Saiory! Não vê o que está fazendo é loucura! (Ele fala ainda chacoalhando ela como se fosse uma leve boneca de pano)

A ficha dela finalmente cai muito atrasada, mas caiu, e ela pisca os olhos sem entender porque Zero está segurando suas mãos com as kodachis tão perto dele. Saiory livra-se das mãos dele e reclama.

-Saia de perto de mim pervertido. Porque está tão perto de mim segurando minhas mãos? (Ela fala numa vergonha que suas palavras saem quase inaudíveis, só Zero consegue ouvi-las)

Ele pigarreia tentando chamar sua atenção e ela percebe um frio anormal em seu corpo e uma sensação de vazio. Olha para baixo e tem um surto de vergonha, visualiza em volta e vê pessoas fuxicando sobre aquela cena estranha, outros paralisados boquiabertos e outros reprovando achando que ela é a pervertida por estar sem roupa e muito próxima dele. Ela não pensa em mais nada e sai correndo para o quarto, esquecendo de fechar a porta, entrando direto para o banheiro e tranca a porta. E apenas toma uma ducha forte para esquecer o que acabará de fazer e ver. Foi uma reação automática dela para fugir daquele momento vergonhoso. Zero ainda parado no corredor tentando clarear as idéias que não estão muito bem no momento, afinal além do que aconteceu as pessoas estão acusando Saiory como pervertida, ele entãos e irrita com os comentários e os curiosos.

-O que estão olhando? Estão achando que aqui é algum de espetáculo? (Enquanto ele ruge as palavras com frieza, o ambiente ao seu redor torna-se obscuro e medonho)

As pessoas ficam arrepiadas até a espinha e o lugar já está vazio, nenhuma alma viva tem coragem de ultrapassar naquele corredor (Às vezes o Zero consegue superar o Kaname nos momentos do mal, este foi um desses momentos). O momento do mal passa quando ele lembra-se de Saiory correndo para o quarto. Ele fica a um passo da porta do quarto dela e levanta a mão para abri-la, viu que ela havia se esquecido de fechar, porém muda de idéia abaixando a mão e volta para o quarto. "Não devo incomodar ela, deve estar muito chateada ainda. Vou deixar que ela se acalme primeiro depois falo com ela sobre o mal entendido." Zero vai tomar banho e quando sai ouve alguém batendo a porta. Abre a porta e depara-se com Saiory cabisbaixa.

-Desculpe-me pelo que aconteceu agora a pouco. Foi tudo culpa minha, deixei você em uma situação constrangedora, falei mal de você, tentei matá-lo e nem perguntei o motivo de ter ido até meu quarto. Eu não queria matá-lo, só um pouquinho, espero que você entenda. (Terminado de falar ela levanta o rosto e olha fixamente nos olhos lilás de Zero esperando uma resposta)

Zero fica surpreso por ela estar pedindo desculpas, afinal à culpa não foi só dela pela confusão, e sente-se um pouco culpado.

-A culpa não foi sua, não se culpe por isso. E não ligue para o que aquelas pessoas comentaram, é só um bando de desocupados. Fui que eu comecei a confusão, não foi minha intenção. (Tenta explicar-se como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, mas é muito orgulhoso para desculpas)

-Sério? Ah, então tá!! (Então a carinha e momento meigo de Saiory transfere-se para a Saiory de sempre, animada e despreocupada)

Ele que há poucos segundos tinha uma ponta de preocupação muda de expressão olhando de lado e uma gota surge em sua cabeça. "Nem preciso procurar uma resposta para essa mudança de estado dela, já sei a resposta. Ela é estranha." Depois desta conclusão Zero resolve tirar uma dúvida sobre ela.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? (Pergunta indiferente)

-Pode. (Responde sorridente, como se não tivesse pagado mico nenhum há pouco tempo)

-O que seus pais te davam quando era pequena para comer? (Pergunta com a mão no queixo e analisando ela com um olho aberto)

-Hum... não lembro bem, porque a pergunta agora? (Pergunta curiosa e achando estranho o porquê da pergunta inesperada)

-Nada não. (Ele tenta disfarçar a curiosidade e olha para o lado)

-Você já fez sua pergunta, agora é minha vez! (Ele fica com medo dessa afirmação dela e arrepende-se de ter perguntado) Porque foi até o meu banheiro? Perdeu alguma coisa lá? O que exatamente o senhor estava procurando lá?? (Ela aproxima-se dele e faz uma cara de desconfiada das intenções pervertidas dele intimidando-o com o olhar)

-Porque está perguntando dessa forma? (Ele recua a cabeça um pouco estranhando a cara dela)

-Naaaada, só por curiosidade! (Balança a cabeça tentando demonstrar desinteresse)

-Eu fui avisar sobre a caçada de hoje. Quando bati na porta ela abriu então entrei e ouvi um barulho vindo do banheiro, a porta estava escancarada. Foi isso o que aconteceu. (Fala em tom áspero tentando não lembrar-se do momento)

-Seeeii! Vou fingir que acredito em você Sr. Rabugento ou seria Sr. Pervertido? Agora fiquei em dúvida, qual soa melhor? (Ela pensa alto e fala para si)

Zero ergue uma das sobrancelhas e a olha quase que a matando com os olhos.

-Eu estou bem aqui Saiory. (Falando isso o ambiente fica pesado sobre eles)

-Só um minutinho que estou pensando em um assunto muito importante e... (Saiory coloca a mão a centímetros da cara dele para ele parar de falar ainda distraída)

Antes que ele abrisse a boca para retrucar ela finaliza.

-Isso! Sr. Rabugento Pervertido! Apesar de que no dia-a-dia vai ser muito cansativo te chamar assim todo dia. Melhor Sr. RP, perfeito! (Ela ainda delira enquanto fala)

-Agora chega sua tonta estranha. (Uma veia salta em sua testa e seus olhos fecham de raiva juntamente com seu pulso)

-Não disse Sr. Rabugento Pervertido, controle-se, eu sei que isso é meio difícil para você. Nada de enrolação e vamos trabalhar! (Diz empolgada segurando seu braço e o levando para fora da pensão)

Ele revira os olhos e se deixa levar por ela esperando a hora que ela iria parar. Depois de algumas ruas ela finalmente para soltando-o e olhando com uma expressão perdida e impaciente.

-E então? Quer mesmo que eu adivinhe o caminho ou vai me falar de uma vez?

-Estava esperando para ver sua cara de boba como agora. Siga-me. (Ele fala irônico divertindo-se com a situação)

Ela dá de ombros como se não importasse com o comentário e anda ao seu lado.

-Ah... e sobre ontem. Eu não me retruquei a ordem que você deu-me para ficar com menos vampiros que você, porque sabia que não ia adiantar rebater com você. Eu apenas olvidei o que disse e fiz o que me era oportuno. (Comenta distraída olhando para o céu azul, mas para puxar assunto)

Porque diabos ela foi me falar disso agora? E eu ainda fico tentando entender. Pensando nisso Zero suspira e volta-se para ela ainda caminhando.

-Eu estranhei no começo, só que no fundo imaginava que faria aquilo. (Responde seco olhando a frente)

Ela ri e ele a olha confuso.

-Do que está rindo? (Pergunta curioso)

-De você, engraçado como as pessoas que conhecem pouco tempo outra já acham que a conhecem. (E solta um riso com um leve deboche)

Zero para de caminhar e Saiory entende que eles chegaram ao local, isso quer dizer que ele virará aquela pessoa objetiva e calculista quando vai caçar. O local não é dos mais agradáveis, ruínas do que deveria ser uma mansão. Zero olha sério para Saiory que retribui. Os dois se dividem um para o oeste e outro para o leste. Saiory sente a presença de um vampiro no meio do local e pensa em esperar atrás das ruínas a ordem de Zero. Fica posicionada a alguns metros do vampiro atrás de uma pedra que um dia foi uma parede. Uma voz suave e perfurante surge do meio do grande salão vazio aberto para a paisagem afora.

-Não adianta se esconderem atrás das pedras, já sei que estão aqui para me caçar.

Saiory e Zero sobressaltam com aquela afirmação. Nem um dos dois esperava por essa. A voz continua com provocante.

-Caso ainda não perceberam, instalei fios quase imperceptíveis nas áreas mais propensas a espionagem e a ataques contra a minha pessoa. Quando alguém se aproxima sinto a vibração do fio e sei que alguém está por perto. Se demorar muito para aparecer e ainda é sorrateiro, sei que estou em perigo. Sorte a de vocês terem conseguido passar pelos gravetos e outros apetrechos que deixei ao redor para alertar a vinda de alguém que o pise acidentalmente.

Os dois ainda continuam imóveis, sem saber como agir.

-Ainda não se convenceram de que sei que estão aqui e onde estão localizados? (Fala sarcasticamente)

Saiory resolve tomar uma atitude e vai em direção da caça. Parando de frente a ele, um arrepio percorre seu corpo ao vê-lo. Zero ainda está receoso de aparecer diante do vampiro tendo esperanças de surpreendê-lo com um ataque.

-Não adianta jovem irrequieto, se eu fosse você pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer ataque contra mim. (Fala de maneira séria)

Sayori de certa forma sabia que o vampiro está certo e que Zero tentaria um ataque surpresa.

-Ele está certo, se você vier aqui vai saber por que estou falando isso. (Diz com uma voz sombria e ao mesmo tempo como se não quisesse falar nada)

Zero percebo o tom diferente do normal de Saiory e decide averiguar. Chegando um pouco mais perto dos dois repara algo no colo homem sentado em uma cadeira confortável. Saiory está a alguns metros a de frente ao ser. Subitamente para e inconscientemente recua um passo para trás. Ele fica espantado com a cena o que acaba de reconhecer. A figura que está nos braços do vampiro é um menino de uns oito anos, enrolado em um lençol só sua cabecinha aparecia. Zero tenta controlar sua fúria e instintivamente coloca a mão em cima de onde está sua arma (debaixo de seu sobretudo cinza). O vampiro ri sutilmente como um sádico.

-Vê agora porque não pode me atacar? Não vai querer que este menino se machuque não é? (Sua voz se torna envolvente, mas provocadora)

Saiory percebe o joguinho dele querendo deixar Zero irritado e que o consuma sem espaço para raciocinar direito.

-E o que você quer que façamos? Fiquemos aqui olhando você devorar uma criança e depois fugir impune? (Reclama ela grosseiramente)

-Na verdade tenho um jogo mais divertido para o casal. (Sua voz ainda envolvente com uma pitada de charme)

-O que quer dizer com isso? (Zero grita incomodado sem poder reagir)

-Esta tão calmo aqui não acham? Acho que vou dar uma animada por aqui. (O vampiro diz com ironia e rapidamente sai da cadeira correndo dali)

Zero e Saiory sentem como se tivessem sido feitos de bobos, gotas aparecem em suas cabeças.

-Vamos atrás dele. (Grita Zero agitado)

Saiory afirma com a cabeça e os dois seguem o vampiro. Zero mais a frente por ser um vampiro e Saiory...bem... ela atrás por fingir ser uma humana e por isso não pode correr na mesma velocidade que eles. Um sorriso arteiro surge no rosto do vampiro e corta com sua unha grande e afiada uma fina corda que segurava algo. Um barulho surge e um escombro da casa cai em direção de Zero. Ele é surpreendido pela grande pedra e tenta se desviar isso faz com que o vampiro tenha mais vantagem sobre eles, saindo em disparada. Saiory passa por Zero e não fica para ajudá-lo continua correndo para alcançar o ser. Zero embaixo dos escombros olha fuzilando para ela quando a vê passando. Joga para longe os escombros em cima dele e continua a correr, agora mais rápido que uma águia em busca de sua presa. O vampiro bruscamente mudava sua rota e entrava em buracos e caminhos com obstáculos, cortando toda vez um fio aqui e lá fazendo com que algo cai sobre algum deles. Para sorte da Saiory Zero socava as paredes e objetos que vinham em sua direção para não acertá-la e logo a deixava para pegar o vampiro. Ela cansa de ser protegida por ele e tem uma idéia, retira suas armas e toda vez que algo vinha em cima dela rapidamente destrua com as kodachis. Zero cada vez mais fica furioso por aquela perseguição inútil para ele. "O que ele quer com isso? Ele está se divertindo as nossas custas e não vou deixar isso acontecer mais. Mas o que posso fazer?" Pensa para si. Dá-se conta que seu corpo já estava esgotando-se e que Saiory já não está mais atrás dele. "Desgraçado! Como não percebi antes? Ele quer nos esgotar fisicamente para depois fugir ou nos atacar." Zero vai atrás de Saiory que está correndo com cara de esgotada (fingindo pelo menos). "Que ódio! Ah se eu pudesse correr mais eu pegaria ele e ajudaria mais o Zero. Mas tenho que fazer com que ele não perceba a verdade" Enquanto ela pensa nisso observa Zero indo em sua direção calmamente e um pouco cansado. Ele apenas mostra com a cabeça para segui-lo. Os dois chegam ao salão principal onde estavam antes com o vampiro. O ser reaparece na sombra com cara de maligno.

-Já cansaram crianças? O jogo apenas começou. (Fala ainda com sua voz devil)

-Eu vou te matar seu desgraçado! (Zero esbraveja para o ser indo em direção dele)

-Nã na na! Quer mesmo acordar o pobre menino? (Mostra o cobertor em seus braços) Ele tomou um suco muito relaxante, por isso está neste sono profundo. (Olha para o menino com cara de sínico, como se estivesse preocupado com o garoto)

Zero para e tenta pensar em algo. Saiory apenas observa a situação cautelosa.

-Aliás, como vocês dois gostam tanto de salvar humanos. Vou lhe contar o objetivo do jogo. Existem dois outros casarões como este precisando ser revistados. Vocês não sabem o que largam dentro daqueles lugares. (Comenta com voz melosa e cara de fingida de tristeza)

-Fala logo idiota! (Reclama Zero já querendo ir pra cima da criatura)

-Ok! Ok! Temos dois casarões, os dois com diversões. O que for escolhido terá seu prêmio merecido. Mas a recompensa terá se perdido. A recompensa ou o prêmio? Qual será do seu feitio? Só alcançara ambos se a escolha não for a certa para os corretos. O incorreto cessará a agonia do ser defeituoso. (O vampiro declama uma rima para sua charada)

-Está me fazendo perder a paciência! Diga logo o que quer imbecil. (Zero esbraveja intolerante)

-O menino é apenas a garantia de que não irão perder o foco no jogo. Se isso acontecer ele dormirá assim para sempre pobrezinho. (Sua voz é doce mas seu olhar é de sádico quando fala do garoto)

Zero tenta não perder a cabeça com aquelas palavras e aperta os olhos com firmeza para não fazer nada que não deve. Quando abre os olhos o vampiro não está mais lá. Ele olha para os lados procurando sua caça e uma sensação de indignação toma conta de sua mente.

-Porque o deixou escapar? (Grita com raiva para Saiory)

-No seu momento de revolta masculina, o vampiro falou baixo que irá nos esperar aqui. (Fala calma e de olhos fechados, pois está com raiva dele)

-E você acredita? (Pergunta no mesmo tom de antes)

-O que eu sei é que ele gosta de jogos e que leva a sério. E não vai adiantar nada você ficar reclamando, vamos logo resolver essa charada que ele nos deu. (Ela abre os olhos ordena com o tom mais alto e estridente que encontra no momento) Temos que pensar como ele pensaria.

-Ele está é brincando conosco, não percebe? (Ele a olha de lado e fala um pouco mais controlado)

-Deixe-me pensar. Ele falou antes da charada que deixaram algo em dois casarões. A charada tem casarões então suponho eu que deve haver com eles e o que tem dentro. Ele começa falando dos casarões. Mas o que ele quer dizer com diversões? (Pergunta pensativa mais para si do que para Zero)

-... (Zero acha um absurdo fazer o que o vampiro quer, mas sabe que não a o que fazer)

-Para ele esse jogo que ele chama é a sua diversão. Ele gosta de mandar no jogo e brincar conosco que somos os jogadores. Então a diversão que ele fala que está no casarão pode estar referindo ao que está dentro dele. O que ele falou sobre terem deixado algo lá. E se forem pessoas? (Pergunta olhando preocupada para Zero)

-Eu pensei antes quando ele disse sobre ter deixado algo nas casas que poderiam ser pessoas. Se não ele não teria dito antes aquela frase "..., como vocês dois gostam tanto de salvar humanos." (Completa o raciocínio de Saiory)

-Verdade... vejamos a segunda rima. Essa está se referindo a primeira rima. Então ele fala que cada um deve escolher o casarão e encontrar o que há dentro.

-Sim, a terceira diz sobre uma recompensa. Deve ter algo além do que tem dentro dos casarões. E se isso for verdade ele pergunta depois sobre qual vamos escolher. Como se só pudéssemos escolher ou o que há nas casas ou a tal "recompensa". (Diz ele sério e frio)

- "Só alcançara ambos se a escolha não for a certa para os corretos." E o que significa isso? Ambos devem ser a recompensa e o prêmio que ele pergunta antes qual vamos escolher. Então só vamos conseguir encontrar os dois se não fizermos a escolha certa para os corretos. Mas o que é essa escolha certa para os corretos?? A partir de hoje odeio charadas! (Reclama sentando-se no chão e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.)

-Vamos deixar essa parte para mais tarde. Depois disso ele fala algo que está ligado a essa parte que não sabemos. Deixando essa merda de charada de lado. Se formos pegar o que há nos casarões ele vai escapar, esse é o plano dele. E se ele escapar? Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Não vou deixar ele vencer essa. (Confirma revoltada de cair numa armadilha de um vampiro nível E)

-Entendo, mas precisamos investigar o que há ali. (Reflete ela calmamente)

-Não podemos deixar as vitimas se realmente há, naquelas casas. Prefiro salvar humanos, mesmo que para isso tenha que abrir mão do vampiro. (Conclui pensativo e indignado)

-É... mas é o mais sensato a fazer. Não se preocupe, depois pegamos ele e... Perai!!!!!!!!!! (Ela pula sobressaltada e assusta Zero)

-Você tem algum problema só pode ser. (Ele a fuzila com o olhar)

-Estou pensando, estou pensando... já sei! Entendi o enigma agora! Há! Eu sou demais, eu sou demais! (Ela comemora com uma dancinha feliz)

-Você é tonta isso sim! Desembucha logo. (Ele fala impaciente)

-É o seguinte, ele fala que se seguir o certo os corretos que fazem...

-Jura? (Interrompe Zero irônico e seco)

-Cala a boca e ouvi! Continuandooo! Os certos que ele fala somos nós. Então se não fizermos o que é certo, o habitual o que é normal fazermos numa situação dessas vamos conseguir os dois, o prêmio e a recompensa que ele fala. (Termine de dizer com uma cara de intelectual e faz um movimento com o dedo como se estivesse ajeitando o óculos na cara, o óculos invisível dela)

-Tá sabichona, mas e o resto? (Desafia sarcasticamente ela)

-Ai eu não sei. (Reclama com um biquinho)

-Vamos logo antes que algo aconteça. Eu sei onde existem duas mansões parecidas com essa, as duas estão abandonadas. Se não em engano eram da mesma família, uma fica ao norte e a outra ao sul. (Diz analisando o local de cada casa)

-Mas lembre-se, não podemos fazer o que é usual, o que esperariam que fizéssemos. (Alerta ela)

-Eu sei, mas se o certo é averiguar o que há nos casarões. O certo então seria segui-lo, isso quer dizer que Ele deve ser a recompensa. (Fala sério como sempre)

-Bem pensado. Mas ele fala que se queremos pegar o prêmio e a recompensa precisamos fazer o errado. E se ele é a recompensa e o prêmio é o que há nas casas, como vamos conseguir os dois ao mesmo tempo? (pergunta confusa)

Depois de pensar um pouco refletindo a ultima rima com todo o enigma Zero chega a uma conclusão.

-Já sei o que faremos, não sei se estarei certo. Só que não consigo chegar a nenhuma conclusão melhor que essa. (Fala áspero pensando no que poderá acontecer)

-Casarão do norte-

O casarão parece o mesmo que o principal, contudo é menor que o anterior e está em melhor estado. Zero procura em todas as acomodações e nenhum sinal de vida. Lembra-se do que Saiory lhe disse "Temos que pensar como ele pensaria". "Ela é estranha, apesar de estar certa. Se ele gosta de joguinhos deste tipo não colocaria a vitima tão a vista." Pensa ele olhando para todas as possibilidades da casa. Sai correndo até o sótão, lugar mais alto da casa, e olha todo ele. Um espelho coberto por uma manta branca é a única mobília no local. "Que estranho, só há um espelho aqui? Normalmente o sótão e um lugar onde tem várias tralhas." Pensando nisso ele tira a manta e o espelho vira um pouco para cima, nessa hora Zero arregala os olhos surpreso. Pendurado por uma corda no telhado há uma mulher de cabeça para baixo desacordada. Ele imediatamente a retira e deita no chão, ela está mais pálida que um cadáver. "O sangue deve ter descido para a cabeça e deixado ela sem sentidos. Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo de descer sangue suficiente ao cérebro e ser o fim para ela." Zero reflete com uma ponta de remorso.

-Casarão principal-

O vampiro toma chá tranquilamente em uma mesa tomada de pó dos escombros e em sua cadeira confortável e macia. Uma sombra penetra a paz do local e algo se mexe. O ser que há segundos estava sentado agora está segurando uma figura pequena contra a parede com um braço e com uma mão apoiando na parede frágil.

-Você é uma menina esperta e bem fascinante. (Fala em tom sedutor)  
-Pois para mim você é irritante e não tem o que fazer. (Resmunga ela com raiva)

-Nós dois sabemos o que veio fazer. Porque não termina logo com isso? (Diz com um olhar frio e melancólico)

-Mas antes me diga por que está fazendo tudo isso? Você é um vampiro, contudo não é um monstro. (Pergunta confusa tentando entende-lo)

-Para fazer meu final um pouco mais divertido. Se vou morrer, que seja fazendo coisas absurdas e interessantes. (Terminando de dizer isso ele sorrir aliviado e contente, até que cai no chão)

-Você não precisa brincar com a vida das pessoas só porque vai morrer e nada mais importa. Agora entendo que deve achar injusto este destino para você e não se importa com a vida dos outros. Mas lembre-se que não foram elas que colocaram esse destino em você e fazendo esses joguinhos você só prova ser merecedor do seu destino, brincando com a vida dos outros como se você fosse senhor de tudo. (Saiory diz tentando ensinar algo para o ser caído no chão)

Ele olha para ela com os olhos sobre cerrados e diz uma ultima coisa antes de morrer sobre a poça de seu próprio sangue que derrama da ferida feita pela arma de Saiory.

-Você é um anjo.

Ela fica espantada com a afirmação e responde séria.

-Estou longe de ser.

Dá as costas para o vampiro e segue seu caminho lentamente, pensando no que ele falou. O vento bate em seu rosto, mas ela não acorda da imersão em seus pensamentos. "Anjo... será quem um autêntico vampiro poderia ser chamado assim?"

Ela para diante de um manto em cima de uma poltrona meio destruída. Retira uma parte do lençol e espanta-se. "Então ele nos enganou direitinho, quem diria... uma marionete" Saiory pensa para si enquanto olha para o boneco de madeira, com olhos arregalados e um sorriso sínico. Ela caminha até o pátio principal e vê Zero abaixando duas pessoas no chão, então ele a encara.

-A mulher ainda está com vida, mas o menino eu não cheguei a tempo. (Ele fala frio como uma pedra, mas Saiory percebe a tristeza e magoa em seus olhar)

Ela mostra segurando a cabeça da marionete do vampiro que dizia ser um menino.

-Este menino no chão deve ser o menino verdadeiro que ele falava. Aproveitou-se e fingiu que estava com ele nos braços para que não fizéssemos mal ao vampiro. (Diz séria)

-Eu vou levar os dois, melhor você ir para casa. (A expressão dele é séria)

-Está bem. (Ela entende que ele quer ficar só)

"Se não for rápida vou acabar me atrasando." Pensa enquanto ia depressa pelas ruas até em a pensão. Toma uma rápida ducha, troca de roupa e calça os sapatos. Mais rápida que uma lebre consegue chegar até a casa dos Kuran. "Uffa! Ainda não sei como consegui chegar e não me perder. Devia estar com tanta pressa que deixe-me levar pelos instintos." Reflete enquanto batia na porta. Seiren atende a porta.

-Boa noite! (Diz Saiory gentilmente)

-Boa noite. (Responde Seiren)

Um alvoroço ouve-se por trás da menina calada.

-...mas eu preciso atender a visitante Aidou! (Diz uma voz apressada e alvoroçada)

-Eu sei, mas se Kaname descobre que não se concentrou como devia nos estudos, ele vai acabar comigo! (Diz outra voz agoniada e um pouco dramática)

-Desculpe-me, amanhã prometo que vou fazer tudo direitinho, tudo bem assim? (Pergunta uma voz meiga)

-Está beeem! Como posso falar algo com você fazendo essa carinha. (Reclama a outra pessoa com um leve tom desconcertado)

-Obrigada Aidou, prometo que não o decepcionarei! (Diz a voz feminina agora enérgica)

O som de passos se aproximando e duas figuras surgem na porta (Seiren observa as duas figuras com uma gota na cabeça e desaparece, tanto que Saiory nem reparou na sua deixa), Aidou e Yuuki.

-Seja bem vinda Saiory-san! (Yuuki faz uma reverência para a visitante) Desculpe pela informalidade, se quiser eu chamo-a pelo sobrenome. (Diz ela sorridente e sem graça)

-Não tem problema, pode me chamar de Saiory, prefiro assim. (Responde fechando os olhos e fazendo o sorriso mais simpático que consegue no momento)

"Uma humana? Mas porque Kaname iria convidar ela? E Yuuki e ela já se conhecem? Que estranho." Pensa Aidou. Yuuki percebe o outro analisando Saiory dos pés a cabeça e olha para ele com reprovação.

-Aidou! Não sabe que é feio ficar olhando para os visitantes desse jeito! Assim ela não vai querer mais voltar. (Reclama Yuuki vigorosamente)

"Quem é este? Kaname não me falou dele, será que é confiável?" Pensa Saiory.

-Mil perdões linda jovem. Eu não pude deixar de admirar a sua beleza, é encantadora. Prazer, meu nome é Hanabusa Aidou. (Tenta disfarçar com uma voz charmosa e um olhar sedutor, beijando a mão dela enquanto segura com a sua)

-Obrigada... (Diz Saiory estranhando o jeito sedutor dele e tentando ser simpatia)

"Lá vai ele! Não tem jeito mesmo." Pensa Yuuki olhando a cena e suspirando.

-O nome de Saiory você já conhece não é? Muito bem Saiory, entre e fique a vontade. (Diz Yuuki amorosa interrompendo enquanto puxa Saiory pela mão.)

Aidou senta-se no sofá e olha para Saiory.

-Sente-se aqui, não deveria ficar ai em pé. Descanse. (Diz ele gentil e dando uns tapinhas no lugar ao lado do seu no sofá com sua voz ainda sedutora)

"Ele acha mesmo que está seduzindo alguém assim? Só as meninas do colégio do meu dormitório que eram ingênuas de cair nessa." Reflete Yuuki olhando de lado para Aidou.

-Ah! Quase ia esquecendo-me, o Aidou tem razão em você ficar a vontade se é que me entende. (Diz Yuuki simpática e dando um olhar travesso mexendo as sobrancelhas)

-Tinha até esquecido-me, estou tão a costumada a andar assim que até perdi a prática. (Tenta Saiory falar algo divertido)

Ela fecha os olhos e mais uma vez aquele estranho poder invade a casa. Uma sensação estranha toma conta do ambiente e Saiory abre os olhos cor de sangue. "Então ela é uma sangue-puro? Sinto o poder de influência assim como o Kaname e esse é o poder dela? Incrível! Porém sinto algo diferente, uma sensação de medo talvez. O aroma de seu sangue é tão diferente, não poderia descrevê-lo. Ela parece diferente de antes." Comenta Aidou para si surpreendido com a visitante. "Porque sinto a mesma coisa de ontem? Ela não me é estranha mais, então porque... ?" Yuuki pensa o que há de errado consigo. "Porque eles estão me olhando dessa forma? Será que estou feia? Ou é a roupa que está errada?" Saiory pensa preocupada olhando para si. Yuuki percebe a preocupação da outra e resolve acabar com aquela situação desconfortante.

-Eu pedi um chá com biscoitos para nós, você gosta Saiory? (Pergunta Yuuki como uma boa anfitriã)

-Adoraria. (Sorri ela feliz)

Aidou a olha como se estivesse duvidando e averiguando algo que deixou escapar antes. "Mas se o Kaname não quer que ninguém saiba, porque deixou essa estranha entrar aqui? E o quão próxima dele ela é? E porque nunca ouvi falar dela? E porque ela se esconde como uma humana? Ela é uma mulher misteriosa sem dúvidas... adoooro mulheres assim!". Subitamente observa as duas olhando para ele como se ele fosse um tarado ou algo do tipo. "Porque ele está me olhando com olhos brilhando e com cara de babão? Será que ele está bem? Algum bicho o picou?" Pensa Saiory com cara de medo para ele. Yuuki olha para ele com cara de : porque você está tarando a visitante seu abusado?

-Eu me lembrei de um mangá que lançou a pouco tempo! (Tenta disfarçar o constrangimento e dá uma risadinha sem jeito)

As duas tentam sorrir para serem simpáticas e as famosas gotas aparecem.

Para salvação de Aidou Senrei aparece com uma bandeja com chá, xícaras e pires com biscoitos.

-Whoaa! Biscoitos de chocolate! Não é sangue, mas são muito bons!! (Grita Aidou satisfeito pela refeição deliciosa e retirando quase todos os biscoitos comendo feliz.

-Deixe para gente também Aidou! Qualquer coisa podemos comer os biscoitos que eu fiz, eu acho. (Diz Yuuki sorridente e ao mesmo tempo chateada por Aidou estar comendo tudo)

-Quee? De jeito nenhum! Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo de Senrei não servi-los a pobre Saiory. (Reclama ele fazendo cara de nojo)

-Você cozinhou Yuuki? Então seria um prazer come-los! Eu não me importo se Aidou não gosta deles. (Diz Saiory fazendo cara de que não ligou para o que Aidou falou)

-EEEE! Obrigado Saiory!! (Agradece Yuuki segurando as mãos de Saiory nas suas e olhinhos brilhantes)

Aidou sente-se escanteado e vai para o cantinho se lamentar.

-Tudo beem então Senrei, pode nos servir meus biscoitos, por favor? (Pede Yuuki feliz da vida)

Contudo quando Senrei vira-se para pega-los Aidou sai de seu estado depressivo e corre impedido a coitada.

-Um minutinho! Eu sei que quer provar os biscoitos da Yuuki, mas antes preciso adverti-la do seu preparo desastroso. (Tenta ele esperançosamente de Saiory desistir daquela loucura)

-(Para melhor entendimento dos leitores, em vez de eu dizer Aidou contando como foi vou narrar de outra forma) Algumas horas antes de Saiory chegar-

"Se Saiory vem para cá precisa retirar a impressão ruim que deixei nela quando assim que nos conhecemos. Mas como vou fazer isso? Já sei! Eu mesma vou preparar o lanche de amanhã!" Pensa Yuuki contente em direção a cozinha.

-Vejamos... a receita de comida deve estar por aqui. (Conversa consigo procurando entre os armários de cima, apoiando-se em um banquinho)

Ela acaba derrubando vários livros e consegue vitoriosamente seu aclamada livro de receitas doces.

-Que porcaria! Depois eu os arrumo ainda bem que o livro tem ilustrações. Assim fica mais fácil de encontrar, mas o que vou preparar? Tem que ser uma receita fácil, aqui! Biscoitos de chocolates. (Folheia o livro feliz por ter escolhido tão rápido a comida)

-Deixe-me ver... leite, ovos, açúcar... entendi. Vai ser fácil! (Fala empolgada mal sabendo do resultado dessa experiência)

Yuuki começa a preparar dedicada seus biscoitos, depois de bater tudo e a massa estar pronta chega sua parte preferida.

-OHHHH!Onde estão as formas de biscoitos? Ah! Devem estar naquele pote na prateleira mais alta. (Fala observando a altura da prateleira)

Ela sentindo-se como uma aventureira que precisa passar um grande obstáculo pega o banquinho e coloca alguns livros que tinham caído em cima para poder alcançar o pote. Sobe com certa dificuldade e esticando seu braço consegue alcançar o precioso, só que desequilibra e cai no chão salvando o pote de uma queda mortal. Feliz por ter salvado as suas forminhas retira todas e percebe que alguns amassaram um pouco na queda. Fica meio triste, só que não desiste. Faz formas variadas de biscoitos como coração, coelho, flor, etc.

-Ficou tão lindo! Agora é só derramar o chocolate em cima e voalá. (Quando derrama o chocolate, acaba derramando mais do que devia e encharcando os biscoitos)

Yuuki olha com cara de que quer esganar o chocolate, mas mesmo assim é uma garota obstinada. Coloca os chocolates em uma forma grande e leva ao forno.

-Agora é só deixar ficar no tempo dito na receita e estará pronto. (Diz ela com cara de exausta)

-Cena de Aidou chegando à casa dos Kuran-

-Yuukii! Cheguei. Hoje cheguei, mas cedo porque o Kaname disse que vai vir um visitante e é para você estudar mais cedo. Yuuki! (Chama ela em seu estado sou feliz para gradualmente ficar desconfiado)

Quando chega a sala ela está com um avental rosa toda melada de vários alimentos que ele não identifica e dormindo com cara de cansada no sofá. "Que bonitinha ela dormindo" Pensa ele cuidadoso com sua aluna. "Eii! Que cheiro estranho é esse?" Pensa ele indo para a cozinha, de onde vinha o cheiro, chegando então ao fogão.

-AHH! Queimando! (Abaixa a tampa do fogão retirando a forma com um pano na esperança de salvar seja lá o que estivesse dentro, o fogão a ponto de explodir e a casa que poderia pegar fogo)

Yuuki acorda com a confusão de Aidou.

-Os biscoitoos! O que aconteceu? É grave? (Com a mão no coração preocupada como uma mão com os biscoitos)

-O que você estava pensando Yuuki? Dormir com comida no forno? (Reclama ele com o dedo acusador nela)

-Foi sem querer. (Cara de criança abandonada)

Aidou cai na dela e levanta uma sobrancelha sentindo uma ponta de culpa por acusá-la. É ai que ele olha para a cozinha. O quase infarto que ele teve é indescritível. Havia restos de comidas pro toda parte, potes e caixas de alimentos espelhados pela mesa e chão, livros caídos no chão, formas espalhadas, gavetas e armários abertos. Ele mecanicamente vira-se para ela com cara de vou te matar agora, ela sorri para diminuir a raiva dele sentindo que aquele seria seu ultimo dia. Seiren acaba chegando olhando com cara de que vai ter muito trabalho pela frente e Yuuki tenta impedi-la de limpar tudo sozinha afirmando ser a culpada e como obrigação limpar a cozinha. Aidou olha desconfiado para os biscoitos e joga um na parede. Yuuki olha revoltada por ele estar estragando os biscoitos dela. O biscoito choca com a parede e cai no chão intacto, nenhum arranhão sequer. Gotas surgem na cabeça dos três.

-Fim da idéia dos biscoitos felizes de Yuuki-

-É, você tem razão Aidou. Não daria pra comer os biscoitos, é uma pena. (Lamenta-se Yuuki)

-Eu vou arriscar, a Yuuki fez com tanto carinho por isso vou provar mesmo assim. (Fala com convicção a corajosa Saiory)

-Sério?? Você é demais Saiory!!! (Dança Yuuki feliz por alguém além do Kaname, e Zero, dar valor a sua comida)

Seiren chega na hora da comemoração de Yuuki.

-Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas Kaname jogou-os fora. (Fala em tom frio a até então calada menina)

-Elaaa falou! (Falam os três em uníssemos surpresos)

-Eu não vi o Kaname entrar. (Comenta Yuuki pensativa)

-Deve ter sido na hora que você estava tomando banho para tirar a sujeira do corpo e quando eu estava organizando o estudo em seu quarto. (Comenta Aidou sorrindo) Como foi isso Seiren?

Nesse instante Uma sombra surge por detrás deles e todos sobressaltam alarmados. Kaname Kuran aparece com uma cara sombria e todos olham espantados, inclusive Saiory.

-Boa noite. (Cumprimenta agora com uma cara simpática e olhinhos fechados)

Todos continuam a olhar espantados ainda não entendendo. Yuuki é a primeira a reagir do transe.

-Boa noite irmão onii sama! (Cumprimenta dando um beijo em seu rosto)

-Kaname, nos responda uma curiosidade. Você provou os biscoitos na cozinha? (Pergunta Aidou maravilhosamente curioso e travesso)

-Não sei se Saiory gostaria de ouvir este tipo de situação sem importância. (Fala formalmente)

-Eu adoraria! Pode nos contar esta história Kaname. (Responde alegremente, mas com postura)

Ele senta na poltrona enquanto Seiren vai para cozinha buscar mais chá, Yuuki e Saiory no sofá e Aidou na outra poltrona menor.

-Eu cheguei e os dois estavam ocupados, fui até a cozinha pegar algo para beliscar. Seiren estava preparando uma massa de biscoitos. Deparei-me com alguns biscoitos em um prato e fui experimentar. Entretanto quase quebrei o dente de tão duro o biscoito, olhei para Seiren e pensei que ela deve ter errado no ponto e estivesse fazendo outros. Por isso joguei-os no lixo.

Uma sensação de depressão invade Yuuki e ela fica com bico.

-O que houve Yuuki? (Pergunta Kaname preocupado)

-Ela que fez os biscoitos e agora você os joga no lixo, que ironia do destino (Zomba Aidou prestes a gargalhar)

Kaname dá um olhar mortal para Aidou que logo se recompõe e faz a cara mais séria que pode.

-Não se preocupe Yuuki, eu posso experimentar sua comida outro dia. Se não foi bem sucedida com os biscoitos quem sabe com outro alimento. (Saiory tenta reconfortar a anfitriã com palavras amigáveis)

-Ela está certa Yuuki, seu chocolate é bem prazeroso. (Kaname fala carinhosamente para a amada)

O animo de Yuuki volta e ela sorri como uma criança satisfeita.

-Obrigada! Prometo que dá próxima vez não os decepcionarei! (Fala com um vigor e levanta a mão como se estivesse prometendo a vitória)

-Essa não, vai sobrar para mim. (Comenta Aidou baixinho para Kaname não ouvir.)

Saiory ri deliciada pela alegria contagiante de Yuuki. A noite ocorre prazerosa e os quatro conversam e o rumo da conversa acaba somente para Yuuki e Saiory. Elas conversam animadas sobre roupas e outro afins enquanto os homens ouvem com paciência, menos Aidou que acaba ficando entediado. Acaba não agüentando e boceja fingidamente.

-Está na hora de eu ir, boa noite para todos! (Despede-se de todos animadamente com ritmo de sono)

Kaname percebe o fingimento e sorri pelo amigo. Saiory levanta-se também.

-Vou com você Hanabusa. (Fala ela olhando para ele)

-Hanabusa? Você pode me chamar só de Aidou ou Aidozinho. (Fala ele todo charmoso para ela)

-Tem certeza que precisa ir Saiory, durma aqui! (Pede Yuuki feliz por ter achado uma companhia agradável e que lhe entenda.

-Pelo jeito ela está com planos Yuuki, convide-a para dormir outro dia. (Comenta Kaname gentilmente)

-Desculpe Yuuki, mas ele está certo. Prometo que dá próxima vez eu irei dormir e quando fizer uma nova comida estarei disposta a provar. (Diz tentando ser amável)

-Venha amanhã Saiory! (Convida Yuuki mais uma vez)

-Está certo, até amanhã então. (Aceita com grado Saiory)

-Vamos indo Saiory. (Apressa Aidou)

-Vamos. (Fala ela andando com ele em direção a porta da frente.)

-Tenha cuidado Saiory. (Yuuki alerta referindo-se não só a cidade mas também olhando para Aidou de lado)

-O que quis dizer com isso? (Pergunta ele desconfiado)

-Boa noite Saiory, Aidou. (Despede Kaname dos dois com uma voz simpática)

-Boa noite. (Os dois respondem ao mesmo tempo, olhando-se depois rubros)

Saiory então volta a ser humana e caminha com Aidou.

-Então somos só nós dois. (Diz Aidou galantemente quando estavam mais longe da casa)

-Pois é, Aidou será que eu poderia ir sozinha para casa daqui? (Pergunta um pouco sem jeito)

-Tudo bem. (Responde cabisbaixo e sentindo que levou um fora)

-Não é nada disso que está pensando! É que eu vivo escondida aqui como humana e prefiro que não saibam onde moro. (Apressa ela para desculpar-se)

-Ahh, não tem problema se for assim. (Responde sorridente, mas com uma ponta de desconfiança)

-Eu sei que você deve estar curioso para saber o porque e eu percebi que deve ser intimo dos Kuran. Acho que posso confiar em você, mas só contarei nos eu devido tempo ok? (Explica-se sorrindo em seguida)

-Tenho todo o tempo Saiory e obrigada por essa observação sobre mim. Gostei de conhecê-la, espero vê-la amanha. (Comenta sincero e agora mais maduro)

-Só falo o que penso, é bonito ver que ajuda ela nos estudos. (Fala com um sorriso meigo)

-É... obrigado. (Agradece olhando para os pés e um pouco vermelho)

Ela observa com um leve sorriso na cara o rubor dele.

-Boa noite Aidou! (Despede-se em direção a sua casa)

-Boa noite Saiory. (Responde olhando-a ir embora)


	9. O instinto que não quer calar

**Uffa, finalmente terminei este capitulo ^^/ Bom, aproveitem a leitura e espero, de coração, que gostem!**

**Beijos nena chan**

**Capitulo IX**

A grande estrela que já havia trabalhado o dia inteiro agora se despede mergulhando entre as suntuosas montanhas. O céu laranja avermelhado destaca-se nitidamente como se anunciasse a morte de mais um dia. Predizendo que o turno sangrento inicia-se com o bater de asas de morcegos famintos por sangue, especificamente sangue humano. Humanos inocentes rondam pela cidade desfrutando da noite misteriosa e envolvente, desinformados, são vitimas, a qualquer instante de seres noturnos. A lua cheia ilumina a noite, junto com dois vultos que caminham sossegados por uma rua deserta. No entanto, eles são diferentes dos outros, não são as vitimas e sim os caçadores.

Zero e Saiory voltam de mais uma missão bem sucedida. Saiory lambia graciosamente um pirulito de cor vermelha, já Zero procurava algo em seus bolsos.

**- O que ouve Zero?** (Pergunta a pequena com o pirulito na boca).

**- Não encontro minha caixa de comprimidos.** (Responde com um leve tom de receio).

**- E estamos longe de casa.** (Ela completa observando-o procurar novamente nos bolsos).

**- Devo ter deixado em cima da cama.** (Zero comenta mais para si do que para Saiory).

**- Você agüenta, não é? Não é forte e pode tudo?** (Ironiza com um sorrisinho no rosto, em seguida fica de olhos fechados para não ver a cara de Zero)

Zero apenas a olha de lado e suspira.

**- Você já viu que legal? Esse pirulito deixa a língua vermelha.** (Ela estira a língua vermelha).

**- Assim você ajuda muito.** (Ele a olha repreendendo).

**- Eu não pude resistir, mas eu me comporto agora, prometo.** (E faz um x com os dedos, depois dando um beijo para demonstrar seu juramento).

**- Você é tonta, isso sim.** (Zero observa inexpressivo a paisagem).

Neste momento, Saiory tem um mau pressentimento e fica alerta.

**- Zero...**

**- Eu sei.** (Ele já estava tentando localizar de onde vinha o cheiro de sangue).

Zero segue o odor como uma presa persegue sua vitima, Saiory vai atrás dele com uma expressão séria. Em um beco sem saída originava o odor forte de sangue. O lugar é mal iluminado de onde provinham ratos e exceto eles, nada se movia. Zero e Saiory chegam ao local e instantaneamente ele retira sua arma e dispara duas vezes no escuro seguido de um barulho de um corpo caindo. Os dois aproximam-se e observam o contorno de um corpo caído, um vampiro. Saiory examina atentamente o local e pensa consigo. "Esse cheiro é muito forte para exalar apenas desse vampiro". Então visualiza mais dois contornos de corpos caídos, ela avança e verifica ser de um casal jovem. Logo em seguida direciona o olhar para Zero e o mesmo não se encontrava mais no lugar.

**- Zero? **(Saiory indaga preocupada).

Nenhuma resposta. "Isso não é bom". Levanta-se a procura se seu parceiro. Saiu do beco e olhou para os dois lados da rua. Um vulto abaixado na esquina da rua.

**- Zero!** (Ela corre na direção do vulto).

Saiory acerca-se e um mendigo abaixado esta de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada na parede. Ela coloca a mão no pescoço dele e percebe que sua temperatura está muito baixa para um vivo. "Ele deve ter morrido congelado, não agüentou o frio da noite". Depois de tirar suas próprias conclusões logo deixa o morto em busca de Zero. Dobrando a outra esquina ela quase derruba uma lata de lixo, só que um par de sapatos esta visível ao lado da lata. Saiory apressa-se e acocora-se ao lado de Zero.

**- Você não está nada bem, não é?** (Pergunta apreensiva).

**- O que você acha? Eu pareço bem por acaso?** (Apesar do suor escorrendo pela sua testa ele mantinha seu humor áspero).

**- Mesmo nesse estado você ainda continua delicado. Há algo que eu possa fazer? Já sei! Vou buscar um dos corpos no beco para você.** (Ela tenta achar uma solução, ao mesmo tempo em que se mantêm calma).

**- Não, vamos respeitá-los mesmo depois da morte. **(Zero a responde bastante sério).

**- Tem razão, então só há um jeito Zero.** (Saiory o olha em seus olhos com um intenso olhar).

**- Não Yu... isso não.** - (Zero quase pronuncia o nome de Yuuki e logo relembra de quando ela queria ajudá-lo com sua sede, ele não queria que a história se repetisse). **Me deixe Saiory. -** (O tom de sua voz eleva-se com raiva).

**- Pare de dizer besteiras Zero! Olhe bem, eu não me importo se você sente-se mau em tirar meu sangue. Acontece que estamos falando da sua vida e de outras também. Se não se alimentar, não só pode morrer como se descontrolar e acabar matando outra pessoa. Por isso, não me venha com esse papo de que não quer fazer isso comigo. Eu não dou à mínima se vai me ferir ou não.** (Saiory segura com força o colarinho da blusa dele e também aumenta o tom de voz mostrando uma espécie de fúria no olhar).

Zero nada diz, apenas vira a cara. Sua expressão de raiva demonstrando sua teimosia, mas ela não desiste.

**- Eu não te entendo, você dedica sua vida para proteger os humanos e tem habilidades que fazem de você uma esperança para os indefesos. Entretanto não se importa de morrer logo, ainda mais por algo tão idiota. Se você tem um objetivo a alcançar não pode deixar qualquer obstáculo derrubá-lo, ainda mais por pura teimosia. Eu não vou impedi-lo de morrer, mas se o meu mestre quiser viver eu não hesitaria em salva-lo.** (Ela já estava afrouxando as mãos do colarinho quando teve um susto).

Subitamente, Zero envolve suas mãos no corpo dela puxando-a para si e cravou seus caninos no pescoço de Saiory. Lembrava um animal faminto, saciando sua sede alvoroçada. Tamanha era também a sede de Saiory para saciar sua vontade. Afinal, ela deseja sangue tanto quanto ele. Para sua sorte, havia se alimentado antes, contudo, naquela hora seu desejo era nítido por sangue. Saiory permanece quieta, até que se lembra que não é bom ele obter tanto sangue seu, porque pode comprometer a vida dele.

**- Pronto, já chega.** (Ela o alerta brandamente, só que ele não dá ouvidos).

**- Zero, chega!** (Mostra-se severa e usando uma das mãos aperta um pouco o pescoço dele).

Zero senti o ar lhe faltar e a solta. Saiory não conseguiu definir uma expressão definida para o rosto dele naquele momento, seu olhar evitava o dela.

**- Vamos, não foi tão ruim assim foi? Trate de não esquecer os comprimidos da próxima vez, pois não vou oferecer meu sangue pela sua amnésia.** (Diz firme, mas com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz para não ficar um clima estranho entre os dois).

Ele olha para os furos no pescoço dela e aproxima-se, lambendo cuidadosamente o sangue escorrido ao redor dos furos. Ela, por sua vez, ficou rubra nas bochechas e rapidamente volta ao normal para que ele não percebesse.

**- Pare com isso, o que pensa que está fazendo Sr. RP (Rabugento Pervertido)?** (Ela se afasta um pouco com uma cara de desconforto pela situação).

**- Não reclame.** (Zero reivindica com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas e lambendo o sangue em torno de seus lábios).

Saiory responde fazendo bico e cara de birra. Ele levanta-se e caminha pela calçada, deixando-a para trás. Ela apressa o passo para alcançá-lo, ele se aproveita que Saiory chega ao seu lado e diz.

**- Agora não preciso mais me preocupar com isso, porque se acontecer novamente vou lembrar-me desse gosto amargo do seu sangue e a vontade de me alimentar vai diminuir.** (Ele zomba dela de propósito para ver sua reação).

**- QUE? Ah, é assim? Quanta ingratidão! Dá próxima vez vou deixar você apodrecer e virar sobremesa de vampiro...** (Ela pausa a discussão, pensativa). **Será que os vampiros são canibais?** (Pergunta com uma interrogação acima da cabeça).

**- Você irá me ajudar, mesmo assim.** (Um leve sorriso debochado nasce na face de Zero).

**- Eu? Veremos então.** (Saiory fecha os olhos desafiando-o).

**- Eu sei que vai.** (Zero continua a se divertir ironizando-a).

**- Em?** (Ela abres os olhos abismada) - **Como pode ter tanta certeza?** - (continua encarando-o).

**- Preciso escovar os dentes.** (Ele completa pensativo).

**- Para que? E não mude de assunto!** (Ela quase se distancia do assunto, mas logo se lembra da sua revolta).

**- Tirar esse gosto amargo da boca. **(Estira a língua, fazendo uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou).

**- Lá vem você com esse assunto, sempre foi rabugento assim? Ou se tornou depois de ser pervertido? Ou foram os dois juntos?** (Saiory debocha dele e em seguida sorri maliciosamente).

**- Me diz uma coisa, você não tem algum tipo de doença transmissível pelo sangue? Acho que não estou bem, com certeza foi esse seu sangue fora da validade que me deixou assim.** (Ele não podia perder uma quando se tratava de ver a cara dela transtornada).

**- Deve estar mau sim, está até fazendo piadinhas sem graça alguma. Se é que podem ser chamadas de piadinhas.** (Ela dá o troco na mesma moeda).

**- Que bom que admite que o seu sangue esta me deixando mal.** (Zero sorri de lado).

**- Que? E eu ainda caio nessa de me importar com essas besteiras que você diz.** (Saiory retruca tentando ser madura, só que Zero mexia com sua parte irracional e, digamos, não muito agradável).

Os dois continuam por mais um longo caminho a "saudável" discussão, cercando-se de casa, ambos estão cansados e permanecem mudos. Chegado ao quarto Zero segura a caixa de comprimidos e a lança em cima do criado mudo, após esse ato deita-se na cama apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Observa Saiory em pé a sua frente balançando seu vestido como se fosse um sino, bastante compenetrada no movimento.

**- O que diabos você esta fazendo?** (Ele a questiona fazendo uma cara esquisita).

**- Sei lá, que quarto mais feio o seu, heim? Nunca pensou em dar uma melhorada nele?** (Ela o indaga analisando o lugar).

**-Não.** (Zero descansa os olhos e responde secamente).

**- Hum...** (Alguns minutos passam) - **Porque esta fingindo dormir?** - (Pergunta incomodada com o descaso dele pela presença dela).

**- Estou te ignorando. **(Replica friamente).

**- Não vou sair sem antes ouvir a resposta.** (Os olhos dela fecham-se com impaciência).

**- Que resposta?**

**- Não se faça de bobo.** (Reclama ainda mais impaciente).

Zero permanece pensativo por alguns segundos.

**- Se isso fizer você ir embora, obrigado.** (Ele diz áspero e volta a "descansar").

**- Está vendo! Não doeu nadinha. E boa noite para você também.** (Saiory sorri satisfeita e põe-se a caminhar para seu quarto).

**"Por um momento, quando estava bebendo do sangue de Saiory, senti em meio ao gosto amargo um sutil gosto doce e cálido. Não, deve ter sido impressão minha mesmo."** Zero comenta consigo quando Saiory sai do seu quarto.

Fechando a porta de seu quarto os joelhos dela tornam-se bambos desencadeando por todo o corpo. Saiory dirige-se com certa dificuldade até a cômoda, abrindo a segunda gaveta e retirando uma caixa pequena com um embrulho amarelo desbotado e um selo da Índia colado. Olha fixamente para o pacote, desejando-o ardentemente.

O sol que antes adormecido, sobe preguiçosamente pelas nuvens com um brilho resplandecente. O céu agora azulado enchia com vida um novo dia, limpando a impureza da noite anterior, que agora era apenas uma lembrança perdida no passado.

Tendo chegado do colégio, Zero anda pelo corredor da pensão quando percebe alguém no ultimo degrau de uma escada e metade de seu corpo dentro de um buraco no teto. Ele ignora a presença da pessoa e passa rente a escada. Não se sabe se o senhor é vidente ou alienígena, só o que se sabe é que uma voz vinda do além, de dentro do buraco, se pronuncia.

**- Bom dia senhor Zero.**

Zero estagna abismado e reconhece a tal voz.

**- Algum problema? **(Pergunta ele referindo-se simpaticamente ao senhor, que estava onde esta).

**- Só estou fazendo uns ajustes técnicos, nada relevante.** (O senhor diz empolgado) -** Quando eu era mais jovem eu tive que...**

**"Afinal, ele é o que? Dono, faxineiro, técnico? Que homem estranho."** Zero comenta para si e abandona o pobre senhor que não percebe que está só e ainda narrava sua história.

Ele abre a porta do quarto jogando sua bolsa na cama e caminhando calmamente até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Até que a ficha caiu, ele nem enxuga o rosto apressando-se para ver o resultado do que para ele é uma catástrofe. Com passos apressados abre a porta com força, quase a quebra, em direção ao quarto de Saiory. Bate a porta agressivamente e não recebe resposta então resolve consultar seu provável cúmplice.

**- Que merda é essa no meu quarto?** (Grita indignado apontando para o dito cujo)

O senhor ainda contava sua história quando é interrompido por Zero.

**- Senhor Zero, a senhorita Saiory quis lhe fazer uma agradável surpresa, apenas isso.** (Responde afavelmente e sorridente).

- **Eu deveria ter sido mais claro com ela ontem. **(Argumenta mais para si do que para o outro).

**- O que quer dizer com isso senhor?** (Indaga o inquilino confuso).

**- Nada, você acha que ISSO é uma agradável surpresa?** (Continua Zero ainda com a voz alterada, apontando para a surpresa no quarto).

Saiory aproveitou que ele havia ido para a escola e instalou algumas decorações novas no quarto dele. Uma colcha verde clara na cama para combinar com o novo travesseiro de mesmo tom, uma pequena toalha branca com um vaso com flores do campo em cima de um pequeno móvel, um pequeno quadro de uma pintura de paisagem no campo e um tapete verde-musgo no meio do quarto.

**- Com todo respeito, achei de muito bom gosto**. (O homem sorri amigavelmente).

**- Vou tirar isso agora!** (Zero olha o homem de lado e um pingo surge em sua cabeça, resultando em sua rebeldia).

**- Não me leve a mal senhor, mas não é mais adequado conversar com a senhorita primeiro?** (O dono da pensão sabiamente lhe ofereceu um conselho).

**- Talvez.** (Zero o analisa desconfiado e acaba cedendo).

**- Se meus ouvidos não se enganam, me atrevo a falar que ela disse que o dia estava lindo para um passeio.** (O senhor dá uma dica para o garoto encontrá-la).

Zero sai apressado tentando pensar em um jeito de achá-la. **"Pelo que sei dela, deve estar onde há um número considerável de pessoas circulando e em um local onde possa admirar os arredores".** Um estalo surge em sua mente e ele segue por um caminho que à medida que anda a quantidade de pessoas gradualmente aumenta. Logo observa um centro comercial, cercado de pessoas e lojas dos mais variados tipos. **"Que ótimo, não vai ser tão fácil encontrá-la, ainda mais que não ela é estranha e não possui cheiro algum. Mas ainda há outras possibilidades"**. Zero escolhe a probabilidade mais sensata, sabe que em algumas lojas ele certamente não esbarraria com ela. Após averiguar quais lojas ela provavelmente deve se encontrar acaba sendo levado para um aglomerado de lojas de roupas.

- **Por acaso você pode me dizer quais lojas estão em promoção?** (Questiona uma moça saindo de uma loja carregando diversas sacolas vindas de lojas diferentes).

**- Só há aquelas.** (Ela mostra cinco lojas próximas na calçada acima).

Ele vai em direção a elas e repara uma delas que diz cinqüenta por cento de desconto, comparado as outras lojas é o maior desconto. **"Só pode ser essa"** pensa ele. Acerca da loja Zero avista Saiory, carregando duas sacolas, olhando-o.

**- Bem na hora, como eu esperava, acertou o local.** (Ela comenta sorridente).

**- Como assim? Já sabia que eu viria?** (Ele a indaga desconfiado).

**- Sim.** (Responde sincera).

**- Que história é essa de bagunçar meu quarto?** (Zero pergunta irritado).

**- O certo não é bagunçado e sim melhorado.** (Saiory o corrige como se fosse uma professora falando com seu aluno).

**- Não me interessa! Tire aquelas coisas do meu quarto. **(Ordena severo).

**- Eu não.** (Ela vira-se de costas para ele caminhando lentamente enquanto faz descaso do que ele disse).

**- E vai ser agora.** (Zero a segue continua sua conversa e perversamente se prepara para levá-la á casa, mesmo que seja a força).

Saiory subitamente se detém e vira-se o encarando, colocando as mãos na cintura.

**- Me dê um motivo convincente para eu fazê-lo.** (Ela o desafia em uma expressão de seriedade).

**- Não preciso de motivos, apenas não quero e pronto.** (Zero fecha os olhos insatisfeito).

**- Me responda uma coisa, algo mais te importa exceto caçar vampiros?** (Contesta-o firme).

**- Não.** (Mais uma vez a imagem de Yuuki surge e um sentimento de rancor lhe percorre, apenas responde sem pensar).

**- Muito bem, então não vou tirar.** (Saiory vira-se novamente e caminha abrindo espaço entre as pessoas).

**- O que isso tem haver?** (Ele não compreende aonde ela quer chegar e a acompanha).

**- Se só o que te importa é caçar, então qualquer coisa que não esteja ligada a isso você não dará importância. Devido a isso, se o seu quarto for pintado de preto com bolas brancas não vai requer a sua atenção. E outra, eu só fiz aquilo para você estar num lugar agradável quando voltar cansado a casa. Qual é o seu problema com boas intenções Zero?** (Saiory diz de forma branda e sagaz).

Zero permanece um tanto surpreso e a idéia de brigar por causa de um quarto que, legalmente, nem é seu lhe pareceu absurda. Ele não é do tipo que normalmente se importa com tais besteiras.

**- Ok, dessa vez você venceu. Mas só porque a idéia de discutir por um quarto é idiotice**. (Ele argumenta com seu tom nada casual).

**- Ótimo! Agora vamos aproveitar à tarde.** (Saiory sorri contente e ainda saboreando o gostinho da vitória)

**- Aproveite você, eu vou para casa.** (Zero já se dirige para ir embora).

**- Espere! O que você vai fazer lá? Vamos lá! Não vamos permanecer por muito tempo.** (Ela segura na camisa branca dele esperando ansiosa por uma resposta).

**- Não vou ficar nesse lugar.** (Olha com uma expressão de tédio para as pessoas comprando).

**- Tudo bem, me responda outra coisa, o que você gosta de fazer? Tem algo que goste? Pode ser qualquer coisa.** (Saiory fala com uma voz implorando para ouvir alguma resposta satisfatória, o que ela no fundo acha ser em vão).

**- Cavalo.** (Ele apenas responde para ela não insistir).

**- Já sei, vamos assistir a uma corrida de cavalos! Nunca vi uma, deve ser divertido.** (Diz eufórica batendo palmas de empolgação).

Ao olhar para Zero Saiory percebe um clima assombroso emanando dele e a face sombria.

**- Eu não tenho medo de cara feia. Lembre-se do que eu te falei antes, só o que te importa são os vampiros. Uma passadinha no clube não vai tirar pedaço algum.** (Afirma já rumo a um novo passeio)

Zero aproveita e se dirige para o caminho oposto ao dela, com as mãos no bolso. Saiory percebe que está andando desacompanhada e apressa-se retirando algo do bolso de sua saia. Antes que Zero desse conta, alguém aproxima-se dele, pressente algo de errado e examina o pulso que agora está desconfortável com algo.

**- Mas que droga é isso?** (Zero estarrecido tenta visualizar aquilo em seu pulso).

**- Você não deu-me escolha.** (Ela diz exacerbada)

Zero a intimida com o olhar e sua seriedade impenetrável.

**- Se fosse menos orgulhoso e desse o braço a torcer eu não precisaria colocar algemas.** (Saiory justifica gesticulando para confirmar sua teoria).

**- O que eu faço com você?** (Pergunta mais para si e suspira exausto dessa inquietação toda dela).

**- Assistir uma corrida de cavalos comigo, apenas isso!** (Ela anima-se novamente andando serelepe seguida de Zero, que se sente um tanto derrotado).

Adentrados no clube, Saiory observa pessoas fazendo suas apostas.

**- Moço! Moçoo!** (Com uma voz melódica ela aproxima-se dele curiosa).

**- Sim?** (O jovem logo se entusiasma pela presença de uma bela jovem).

**- É a minha primeira vez aqui, para que serve isso?** (Pergunta ela ingenuamente).

**- Só você escolher o cavalo que deseja apostar e dar o dinheiro para aqueles homens atrás das janelas com grades.** (Gentilmente o jovem tenta ser cortês).

**- Obrigada! Vamos Zero!** (Saiory passa pelas pessoas alegremente)

O jovem fica escandalizado quando vê os dois algemados. Outras pessoas também os olham espantados achando que ambos são dois fugitivos ou coisa pior. Antes que Saiory pudesse fazer sua aposta dois seguranças do clube surgem como mágica por trás dos dois jovens. Ambos amedrontam-se quando ficam de frente aqueles armários ambulantes.

**- Queiram retirar-se, sim?** (As duas montanhas inquiram de forma estrondosa as duas pequenas figuras pálidas e estarrecidas).

- **São as algemas?** (Zero toma fôlego para questioná-los)

Um dos grandalhões afirma com um leve movimento da cabeça.

**- Está certo, darei um jeito nisso.** (Saiory procura em seus bolsos e uma lembrança repentina surge-lhe a mente; ela entregando a chave para um menininho que chorava desconsolado para brincar e o choro cessar se distraindo com o pequeno objeto.).

Impensadamente um sorriso abre-se de ponta a ponta, deixando suas pequenas bochechas delicadamente rubras. Zero revira os olhos e prontamente coloca a mão livre na mão algemada abrindo-a facilmente.

Os seguranças se entreolham pasmos, em seguida deixam o local.

**"Tudo bem, já estamos aqui dentro mesmo, duvido muito que ele vá embora".**

Após refletir Saiory expõe o papel em sua mão para Zero.

**- Qual desses prefere?** (Indaga interessada).

Ele levanta uma das sobrancelhas e aponta no papel.

**- Então vamos apostar nesse.** (Saiory diz satisfeita e leva o papel até o atendente retirando um maço de dinheiros do bolso na saia para entregá-lo).

Zero a observa e uma leve suspeita surge vendo a quantidade de dinheiro que Saiory entregava. "**Porque ela anda com tanto dinheiro no bolso? E onde arranjou tanto dinheiro? Se ela tem porque resolveu morar naquela pensão fajuta? Concentre-se Zero, isso não é da sua conta".** Depois de tomar as devidas medidas Saiory chama a atenção de Zero balançando o braço esticado ao alto, para ele segui-la. Os dois aproximam-se de seus lugares e sentam ao quase ao lado da pista.

**- Que emoção! Vamos poder ver os cavalos a poucos metros!** (Os olhos de Saiory brilham de entusiasmo).

**- Hunf, não precisa de tanta empolgação.** (Retruca Zero mostrando-se sem animo).

**- Quero ver você pensar assim quando começar a corrida.** (Ela replica com uma expressão de deboche).

Zero a ignora. Uma voz vinda acima dos expectadores divulga a largada, os cavalos se movimentam prontamente como se tivessem recebido uma corrente elétrica no corpo. Os Jóqueis mostram-se concentrados e alvoroçados em seus cavalos, os torcedores se agitam comentando cada movimento deles. Saiory, pelo contrário, permanece sentada e nervosa, passa as mãos na boca roendo as unhas irrequieta e os olhos fixos em seu cavalo. Zero que agora demonstra mais interesse na corrida também está ansioso, só que não expõe, apenas observa a corrida através de sua visão aguçada. Sua concentração é interrompida pela visão de um lenço discretamente amarrado no pescoço de Saiory. Conseqüentemente, ela repara que alguém a esta observando, vira a cara para ver se Zero também notou e surpreende-se com seu observador ser o próprio.

**- Porque está me olhando com essa cara de culpa?** (Repentinamente segue o olhar dele e entende o porquê da expressão) **Porque esta olhando meu pescoço? Quer morde-lo novamente?** (Diz irônica para que ele mude a expressão em seu rosto).

**- Até parece, e fale baixo. Como está?** (Por alguns segundos sua expressão inconformada retorna a culpa).

**- Está bem, nem sinto mais nada.** (Responde sendo sincera e otimista).

A face seca de Zero retorna e satisfeito com a resposta volta a olhar os cavalos. **"Ainda bem que ele não fez mais perguntas"**. Suspira Saiory pensativa. Já próximos a reta final os cavaleiros apressavam os cavalos ansiosos pelo prêmio. Zero por sua vez, está atento a certa presença que ele considera indesejável. Até que encontra seu alvo, sentado em um canto reservado e protegido nas sombras, está um vampiro. Não um vampiro qualquer, um sangue-puro, vendo-o Zero mostra-se inquieto na cadeira, exaltado com a presença do inimigo. Bruscamente levanta-se de seu lugar chamando a atenção de Saiory.

**- Vamos embora.** (Esbraveja enraivecido, ainda com os olhos fixos nas sombras).

**"Ele descobriu, pensava que iria ter um descanso com o vampiro longe de nós, só que vejo que mesmo tão distante Zero notou rapidamente sua presença".**

**- Mas já está acabando.** (Tenta inutilmente mudar a opinião dele).

Ele apenas a olha com repreensão e ela entende o recado.

- **Ok, não necessita me olhar assim Sr. Rabugento.** (Saiory levanta-se um tanto enfadada).

Rapidamente Zero atravessa o local aproximando-se da saída. Saiory o segue e pelo canto dos olhos observa o puro-sangue assentado tranquilamente. Acho que ele nem notou nada, afinal sua face esta voltada todo o tempo para a corrida. **"Apesar de ele estar de óculos escuros, não posso afirmar com tanta certeza"**. Os devaneios de Saiory são interrompidos por uma voz ao longe passando a informação de quem de quem foi o vencedor.

**-Acho que não foi o nosso número, queria ouvir o resto do que ele diz, mas nesse ritmo não alcanço Zero**. (Saiory apressa o passo conseguindo ficar ao lado dele).

Distantes do clube, ambos caminham rumo a casa, ainda longínqua. Zero permanece o olhar irado, absorto em pensamentos. **"Muito estranho, porque aquele vampiro não deu o mínimo sinal de reação? Não é possível que ele não tenha sentido minha presença, ele parecia não se importar. Será que realmente estava envolvido naquela corrida? Não é possível, eles não são assim. Sempre possuem um motivo obscuro por detrás de suas ações".**

Saiory cansada do silêncio e o jeito furioso de Zero pronuncia-se.

**- Não imaginava que um vampiro freqüentasse o clube essa hora, mesmo ainda próximo do anoitecer.** (Diz como se não quisesse nada).

- **Como você sabe que era um vampiro?** (A pergunta dela o tira de seus devaneios deixando-o suspeitoso).

**- Digamos que, para você sair daquela maneira transtornada querendo sair o quanto antes e ainda se controlando para não fazer besteira só poderia ser, a meu ver, a presença de um vampiro.** (Saiory irrita-se por ele subestimar sua inteligência).

**- Sim.** (Responde distraído)

Zero permanece silencioso e a observa como se estivesse esperando algo dela.

**- O que foi? **(Indaga incomodada com o olhar furtivo dele).

**- Não vai perguntar?** (Questiona curioso).

**- O que?** (Pergunta com uma expressão ainda mais desentendida).

**- O porquê de eu não o ter matado?** (Responde como se fosse uma pergunta que ela normalmente o faria)

**- Ah sim, eu sei que toda vez que você vê um vampiro impensadamente já o ataca. Contudo!** (Aumenta seu tom, assustando Zero, para enfatizar seu momento detetive). **Sei que não é a toa que te dão os trabalhos mais difíceis, além do mais, matar um vampiro num lugar publico como aquele sem uma forte razão não seria do seu feitio. Eu sei que dentro dessa sua cabecinha oca existe alguma esperteza.** (Finaliza sua declaração com o dedo indicador quase que na cara dele, mostrando uma expressão de orgulho pela sua teoria).

**- Pois é, não deveria mais estar impressionado com essa sua mente estranha. E a única cabeça oca aqui é você. **(Mesmo desgostado do dedo dela em sua cara, surpreende-se com a sagacidade de Saiory).

**- Às vezes me aborreço um pouco, pois parece que me vê como uma boba ingênua.** (Fala fazendo um bico e magoa nos olhos).

**- Pare com isso, não seja dramática.** (Zero comenta já esquecido do que o importunava minutos atrás).

**- Drama? Estou enganada então? **(Saiory reclama encarando-o).

**- Bem... Tonta pode ser, mas a palavra que realmente te define é esquisita.** (Ele diz olhando para o alto e a mão no queixo mostrando uma expressão pensativa)

**- E você?** (Ela irrita-se).

**- O que tem eu?** (Zero abre um dos olhos para analisá-la fazendo uma expressão de atordoado).

**- Você também não é flor que se cheire, dizer que é um rabugento pervertido já é um elogio.** (Saiory cutuca a onça com vara curta).

**- Ora sua...** (Zero já prestes a devolver a ofensa tenta acalmar-se) **Não sei o que fiz para merecer uma pessoa como você.** (Mostra seu inconformismo).

**- Sei lá, nascido talvez. Eu, pelo menos, serei recompensada por te aturar. **(Diz ela com uma expressão de zombaria)

**- Como assim?** (Zero ignora o tom dela de deboche).

**- Quando eu morrer serei recompensada por tudo de ruim que agüentei corajosamente nessa vida. Só assim consigo acordar tranqüila todos os dias.** (Completa sorridente com um toque de sarcasmo, mas algo naquele seu sarcasmo havia um lado verdadeiro).

Zero ri ironicamente. O que deixa Saiory espantada, pois ele nunca ria na sua frente, mesmo que seja debochando dela já era alguma coisa.

**- Quem ri por ultimo é quem ri melhor. **(Ela sorri matreira).

**- Rum.** (Ele apenas solta um som de desprezo).

Entretanto, após o silêncio reinar os pensamentos de Zero, o vampiro retorna a sua mente. Saiory nota e entende que não há outra maneira a não ser abordar sobre o assunto, porém, com cuidado.

**- Zero, já passou por sua mente restrita que o tal vampiro esteja só querendo ver a corrida e nada mais?** (Pergunta de forma cautelosa).

- **Não. Ele estava quieto demais**. (Retruca na sua maneira áspera de ser).

**- Você realmente acha que eles são tão diferentes assim dos humanos?**

**- Claro. Eles só pensam em sangue e em si, ostentar essa vidinha deles. **(Responde cheio de rancor em suas palavras).

**- Humm... que nem você, não é?** (Saiory perde as rédeas do juízo).

Zero para repentinamente e segura o pulso dela com força, seu olhar repleto de ira. Saiory o olha profundamente com repulsa e a frieza toma conta de seu corpo.

**- Como ousa me comparar com aqueles...?** (Com tamanha raiva ele nem termina a frase).

- **Pode apertar mais forte se desejar, eu não ligo de ser sincera. Agora, você já se perguntou por que esse assunto te dói tanto? No fim das contas, você também é um vampiro. Quer te doa ou não.** (Ela afirma com amargura).

Ele se da conta de sua mão pressionando o pulso dela, de seu ato impensado controlado pelo ódio e a solta prontamente. Arrepende-se de seu ato, não queria machucá-la. Desvia os olhos do olhar de repreensão dela.

**- Eu... não queria ter feito isso.** (Diz como se estivesse se martirizando, seu olhar demonstrava arrependimento).

Saiory desvia seu olhar para ele e fala andando de costas para ele.

**- Antes de tudo você é um vampiro. Querendo ou não pertence ao mundo dos que mais odeia e, por isso, sabe como eles são. Você deveria entendê-los, seu sofrimento e pelo que passam. Acha que eles, assim como você, também não sofrem? Não possuem sentimentos? Eles pelo menos pensam em sobreviver, mas você julga os outros achando que os conhece. Para mim você sabe sobre os vampiros apenas o que transparece no seu ódio, que camufla seus verdadeiros sentimentos.** (Diz sem expressão alguma em seu rosto).

Zero nada diz, sabendo que o que ela acabará de dizer lá no seu intimo, mesmo não querendo acreditar, é verdade. Ele prossegue sua caminhada um pouco atrás de Saiory imerso em sua mente**. "Pensava que ela só agia dessa maneira quando estava em meio a uma luta. Não me agrada vê-la assim, é como se ela não gostasse de agir desse jeito, parece que 'outro eu' dela se libertasse. Avessa aos sentimentos, impondo uma barreira nela. Também poderia, fui grosso com ela. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?"**

Os dois chegam mudos a pensão e assim permanecem até entrarem em seus devidos aposentos, não chegaram nem a trocar olhares o resto do caminho para casa.

**"Será que fui muito severa com ele? Mas ele mereceu! Não quero mais pensar nisso! Vou arrumar-me para ir à casa dos Kurans. Pensando bem, quando estávamos a caminho do clube Zero mostrou-me uma carta da Organização escrita com a tarefa para hoje, apenas um vampiro que não esta causando muitas mortes. Ele não precisará de mim hoje, até acho que ele está precisando de um escape para toda aquela raiva, vai ser melhor para ele estar só agora. Às vezes as pessoas precisam de um tempo só"**

Por sua vez, Zero termina de se arrumar indo em direção a porta. **"Eu não a entendo, ela defende tanto os vampiros e nem os conhece. Eu sei que até Ela (Yuuki) era assim, porém ela tinha certo medo dos vampiros antes. Até porque esta no seu sangue maldito. Só que a Saiory não tem o sangue deles, eu não entendo o por que. Se ela tivesse visto o que eu vi, com certeza mudaria de opinião. É só por esse motivo que não discuto com ela esse assunto. Não posso fazer nada a não ser não brigar por algo que sei que ela não compreende".**

Zero aproxima-se do quarto de Saiory e para por alguns instantes antes de por a mão na maçaneta. A expressão e a voz de Saiory, antes de chegar em casa, surgiu na mente dele.

**- Saiory não está senhor Zero.** (A voz simpática do senhorzinho ecoa pelo local).

Zero olha-o confuso.

**- Ela saiu e pediu para avisar que dessa vez não irá com o senhor.**

**- Entendo.** (Um sentimento de culpa invade a face de Zero).

**- Disse também que não é porque não irá desta vez que você escapará dela, nas palavras dela.** (O senhor completa sua frase em seu jeito brando).

Zero confirma inexpressivo com um movimento de cabeça caminhando-se para fora.

Longe dali, um barulho de uma batida firma na madeira quebra o silêncio da grande mansão, em seguida o som de passos suaves e apressados aumenta a cada instante. A porta de madeira é aberta e uma gentil figura surge sorridente.

**- Bem vinda Saiory.** (A Kuran cumprimenta a visitante inclinando a cabeça de lado).

**- Obrigada Yuuki.** (Saiory sorri em resposta).

Mais passos, ligeiros e eufóricos, surgem pela casa e alguém empurra de leve a pequena Kuran para o lado.

**- Ola Saiory-chan!** (O loiro a saúda com um discreto sorriso galanteador).

**- Ola Aidou**. (Saiory retribui com um sorriso e uma gota surge).

**- Prefiro que me chame de Aidozinho.** (Retruca Aidou fazendo bico).

**- Entre Saiory-chan. Posso te chamar assim também?** (Pergunta Yuuki receosa da resposta).

- **Claro.** (Saiory diz com um sorriso de lado).

Saiory entra e os três caminham em direção ao quarto de Yuuki.

**- Desculpa pela ausência do meu irmão, ele teve que tratar de uns assuntos.** (Comenta um tanto ressentida).

**- Não tem problema.** (Saiory afirma mais despreocupada pela falta de Kaname).

**- Porque você ainda está assim? **(Pergunta Aidou com cara de desentendido).

**- Ah sim.** (Saiory lembra-se que Kaname lhe deu permissão para ficar como sangue-puro em sua casa).

Tornando-se sangue-puro ela sente-se mais leve e a vontade.

**- Você recebeu minha carta ontem?** (Saiory pergunta a Yuuki).

**- Sobre você não poder ir a nossa casa ontem? Sim. Não precisa dizer o motivo se não quiser.** (Yuuki responde afável).

Saiory sorri fechando os olhos. Aidou olha curioso para a visitante para saber o motivo dela não ter ido, mas achou mais educado ficar calado.

**- Que tal assistirmos a alguns filmes?** (Yuuki lembra-se que queria convidá-los antes e aproveita a oportunidade).

**- Não, não! Você sabe que ainda não estudou tudo que devia.** (Aidou adverte-a como seu sensei).

**- Ahh, mas a Saiory não veio aqui para estudar. Não é mesmo?** (Yuuki mira a visitante com os olhos cheios de suplica para sair do "castigo").

**- Bom você é que manda Yuuki.** (é a única coisa que Saiory consegue pensar no momento).

**- Correção, nos estudos sou eu que mando. Vamos Yuuki, tenho certeza que Saiory não vai se importar de ficar um pouco estudando. **(Ele empurra as duas para sentarem e repreende Yuuki).

**- Ta bem...** (Yuuki se entrega um pouco irritada).

Aidou inicia seu estudo explicando matéria para Yuuki, que por vez esta sem animo. Pensava que poderia se livrar dos estudos e se divertir um pouco.

**- Eu não consigo, é muito difícil!** (Yuuki joga algumas folhas ao alto, chateada).

**- Até imagino Kaname chegando e vendo você sem querer estudar e eu sem conseguir te ensinar. **(A imagem do Kuran terrivelmente maléfica ouvindo a noticia aparece na mente dos dois e imediatamente ambos arrepiam-se e balançam a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento).

**- Talvez eu possa ajudar, se quiserem, claro. **(Saiory interrompe tentando ser amigável).

**- Lógico que pode.** (Aidou segura às mãos de Saiory entre as suas com um olhar sedutor, também porque não sabia mais o que fazer para que Yuuki aprendesse assim ele poderia tomar um descanso).

**- Algum bicho te mordeu de novo? Esta casa deve estar infestada de insetos.** (Conclui Saiory procurando os bichos)

Hanabusa cai no chão como se estivesse sido nocauteado e sua alma quase sai de seu corpo, Yuuki apenas ri com a cena.

**- Bem feito, quem manda ser assim.** (Diz a pequena).

**- Eu já havia estudado essa matéria antes, se quiser posso te ensinar de uma maneira mais prática.** (Saiory olha sorrindo para Yuuki e pisca em seguida).

**- Sério? Como?** (Diz Yuuki radiante).

**- Simples, pelas ilustrações! O que seria do mundo sem as ilustrações? Eu digo, nada!** (Uma áurea confiante surge em Saiory e aponta para o alto como se descobrisse o mundo).

Duas gotas surgem em Yuuki e Aidou.

**- Ilustrações?** (Pergunta Yuuki confusa).

**- Sim, através das ilustrações podemos fazer histórias e dar explicações mais entendíveis. Lembramos mais facilmente de uma imagem que gravamos do que de algo que alguém nos disse. Associando as figuras tudo fica mais divertido e simples de memorizar e aprender.** (Saiory conta sua teoria com os olhos brilhando e uma felicidade estonteante, parecia uma professora).

**- Pode dar certo.** (Yuuki concorda com um sorriso gentil).

**- Você acha?** (Pergunta Aidou duvidoso dessa teoria).

**- Comecemos então pequena aprendiz.** (O espírito sensei encarna em Saiory e ela afirma cheia de si).

**- Acho que talvez seja uma boa idéia.** (Comenta Aidou receoso).

**- Calado aprendiz! O que está fazendo parado? Desenhe as figuras que eu mandei!** (Saiory se enfada com ele).

**- Mas você não mandou a gente fazer nada ainda. E porque eu também tenho que estudar?** (Reclama Aidou impaciente).

**- Está duvidando de meus ensinamentos? Como ousa?** (A figura de Saiory aumenta mostrando-se imponente diante dos dois).

Ambos alunos nada dizem com medo das conseqüências.

**- Pois bem, continuemos, façam o mesmo que eu e explicarei como aplicar a matéria. **(Saiory volta a figura alegre e cheia de vida).

**- Sim!** (Os dois respondem obedientes e dedicados).

Assim a aula prossegue e os ponteiros do tempo movem-se rapidamente.

**- Então é isso, espero que tenham entendido.** (Diz Saiory contente).

**- Pode deixar Saiory, eu entendi tudo! Obrigada.** (Yuuki agradece resplandecente).

- **Sim, professora! Quer dizer... Saiory.** (Diz Aidou constrangido pelo equivoco).

As duas riem deixando-o mais sem graça.

**- Fico feliz então.** (Saiory agradece satisfeita pelo trabalho).

**- Mas lembre-se Yuuki, quem vai te ensinar das próximas vezes serei eu. Você sabe que Kaname não iria gostar de saber que Saiory anda lhe dando aulas.** (Diz ele com seriedade).

**- Eu sei.** (Responde Yuuki consciente disse, mas um tanto triste por ter achado a aula proveitosa).

**- Eu não me importo**. (Diz Saiory em sua defesa).

**- Quer comer algo Saiory? Deve estar faminta.** (Pergunta Yuuki de forma meiga e para mudar de assunto).

**- Não se preocupe, estou bem, infelizmente tenho que ir agora. **(Saiory lamenta-se).

**- Verdade, esta tarde mesmo. Não vai ficar perigoso para você voltar?** (Pergunta Yuuki preocupada).

**- Não. **(Ela responde educadamente).

**- Eu te acompanho.** (Aidou oferece-se cordialmente).

**- Obrigada Aidou, mas...**

**- Nada de mas! Eu vou te levar pelo menos até um caminho seguro.** (Ele diz como se estivesse dando uma intimação).

**- Então tá.** (Diz Saiory não querendo discutir).

**- Ah! Saiory-chan, eu não me esqueci que você irá dormir aqui em casa, só não a chamei hoje, pois sei que meu irmão iria preferir que você permanecesse quando e ele estiver aqui.** (Yuuki lembra a visitante em um tom de ordem, mas sem ser rude).

**- Ok.** (Saiory caminha em direção afora e levanta a mão em sinal de despedida).

**- Até amanha!** (Grita Yuuki alegre).

**- Até!** (Saiory fala em resposta).

Os dois caminharam mais alguns metros até Aidou, que até a pouco estava quieto, até demais, resolve se pronunciar.

**- Espero que não te incomode a pergunta, contudo, porque você precisa fingir que é humana? Você não gosta de ser sangue-puro?** (Pergunta ele inexpressivo).

**- Pois me incomoda.** (Saiory corta-o indelicadamente).

**- Desculpe, não queria ser tão precipitado e indiscreto.** (Aidou justificasse um tanto surpreendido pela resposta dela e arrependido por ter perguntado).

**- É porque quanto menos você souber é melhor.** (Saiory diz explicando o porquê de sua grosseria).

**- É que não entendo alguém tão cauteloso como Kaname deixar você junto deles mesmo sem conhecer muito a seu respeito. Não me leve a mal, sei que se ele te escolheu não foi por falta de cuidados.** (Aidou argumenta um tanto indeciso).

**- Entendo a sua preocupação, é como você disse. Se Kaname me convidou é porque sabe o que esta fazendo.** (Saiory tenta fazê-lo entender).

**- Sim, a verdade é que estou feliz que você esteja conosco.** (Diz ele abertamente).

**- Por quê?**

**- Depois que chegou, parece que Yuuki anda mais animada sentindo-se menos só, entende?**

**- Aham, mas ela já não tem vocês? **(Pergunta ela amigável).

**- Só que não é a mesma coisa. Espero que você continue por mais tempo conosco.** (Diz ele sorrindo simpático e sendo sincero em suas palavras)

**- Eu também.** (Saiory diz sorridente).

**- Ah sim, e como sabia tanto sobre aquela matéria?** (Pergunta Aidou ligeiramente curioso).

**- Em casa.** (Ela responde naturalmente).

- **Nossa. Deveria ter um bom professor.** (Ele fala com um pequeno sorriso matreiro).

**- Sim.** (Saiory responde com os pensamentos longes, há um tempo que não voltara).

- **Bem, chegamos!** (Comenta Aidou um pouco ressentido).

**- Obrigada Aidou e boa noite! Quer dizer, boa manhã.** (Ela ri alegre observando o céu que daqui a algumas horas estará claro).

**- Boa manhã Saiory-chan!** (Aidou agilmente aproxima seus lábios de Saiory e beija sua bochecha).

**- Ei! **(Saiory já prestes a censurá-lo, nota que ele já havia ido, apenas sua risada matreira ouviu-se distante).

**"Gelado". Saiory comenta para si pondo a mão na bochecha "violada". "Ainda tenho um certo caminho até em casa, melhor me transformar em humana por vias das duvidas antes q..."**

Seu pensamento é interrompido por um grito abafado vindo em meio a um bosque perto dali. **"Sinto a presença de um vampiro"**. Ela dispara até o local observando a presença do vampiro prestes a atacar uma vitima. Saiory reparou que a mulher que havia gritado esta com um corte na mão e olhava para o vampiro com terror nos olhos. O aroma do sangue sobe pelas narinas de Saiory tomando conta de suas vontades. O vampiro avista Saiory, muda de idéia, e avança para cima dela. Antes mesmo do vampiro se aproximar dela, ela verifica que provavelmente o ser já deveria ter atacado outra vitima antes, pois sua roupa esta manchada de sangue e sua boca avermelhada em torno. Rapidamente o odor do exalado por ele mexe com o instinto de Saiory. Em poucos segundos outro grito ascende em meio à vegetação pondo os morcegos em agitação. A mulher observa com pavor no olhar e o medo consome sua voz, por uma questão de sobrevivência, ela corre o mais rápido que suas pernas trêmulas agüentam, para apagar aquela terrível visão de sua memória.

A visão de uma menina de cabelos dourados, face de uma boneca de porcelana e os lábios manchados de sangue devorando impiedosamente o vampiro, que antes demonstrava sua ferocidade e seus olhos tomados pela carnificina, agora visualizava apenas o vazio invadindo seu corpo lentamente. A lua que deixava seu lugar no céu para descansar e poder levar consigo a impureza da escuridão, agora esta impedida de conceder seu turno para um novo dia assim nascer. Pois a cólera dos atos de atrocidade ainda manchava com sua vermelhidão o restante da noite. Só quando esta mancha estiver no seu fim, às últimas horas que lhe restam darão a ela o descanso tão desejado pela lua. **"Um dia da caça, outro do caçador".**

**Se quiser deixar reviews comentando sobre o que acharam desse capitulo, fique a vontade. Para quem não sabe como deixar, em baixo está escrito Review this History. Apenas clique na frase e aparecerá uma janela para você escrever seu comentário.**

**Obs: Se quiser saber mais detalhes sobre essa ou outras fics de minha autoria é só entrar no meu profile que deixei informações sobre cada uma deles e como acompanha-las (se irei posta-la em breve, se ainda estou escrevendo...). Para quem não sabe onde fica o profile é só ir no começo da tela e verá o nome da autora assim: ****Nena9**** (em azul) apenas clique neste nome e aparecerá o profile do autor ^^**


	10. A cerejeira que sangrava

**Olaa pessoas queridas =D**

**Postando mais um capitulo e gostaria de dizer algumas palavras direcionadas a vocês. Primeiramente queria desabafar que realmente não tenho respondido as ultimas reviews que recebi, maaas isso não significa que eu não dou importância. Estou muito grata por ter recebido cada uma delas, ainda mais os que mandaram mais de uma vez. Eu só peço desculpas por não poder responder a cada uma, ultimamente ando muito ocupada, tanto que não tenho postado os capítulos com a mesma freqüência de antes. Eu não abandonarei esta fic, ainda tenho muitos planos a ela. E mesmo que demore a postar, espero de coração que não se cansem ou deixem de acompanhar a fic que me dedico com tanto carinho. Reler as reviews que recebi são um "combustível" e tanto para continuar escrevendo, por isso, não deixem de acompanhar, ok? ;)**

**Obrigada pela atenção e espero que gostem, aproveitem.**

Capitulo X

As pálpebras de seus olhos abrem-se lentamente, incomodas com o raiar do sol que penetrava pela janela. Poe um dos braços acima dos olhos não querendo acordar, apenas retornar ao seu sono profundo. Zero só queria descansar calmamente, sem ter de acordar e lembrar-se que lá fora rondavam vampiros famintos que se aproveitavam do sangue dos mais fracos. Ele não permitia tal coisa, por isso se levantava todos os dias ao invés de continuar adormecido. Outra lembrança lhe veio à mente. O senhor que há poucas horas lhe informava que a pequena "estranha", segundo Zero, não retornou a seus aposentos. Não sabia o porque, mas esta ausência inesperada dela o perturbava. Talvez essa fosse uma das razões pela qual Zero não pregara os olhos a noite, segundo ele esse não poderia ser o motivo de tal coisa. "Idiota" Foi a única palavra que lhe apareceu a cabeça quando pensou nela. Vestiu uma roupa e engolindo algumas pastilhas de sangue marchou para fora da pensão. Não entendia o porque de estar agindo assim, Apenas que não iria se tranqüilizar enquanto soubesse se ela estava viva. "Espere só até eu te encontrar Saiory, se eu fosse você preferiria não cruzar comigo. Ela sai e simplesmente acha que está tudo bem em não voltar? E o trabalho como fica?" Aquela hora o comércio estava abrindo suas portas e as ruas vazias. Zero percorria os lugares e perguntava dando características físicas para saber do paradeiro da pequena. Enquanto isso, uma menina é acordada pelo canto dos pássaros.

-Mais que porcaria! Não posso nem tentar dormir um pouco? (Protesta para si)

-Não consegui dormir nada, no final das contas. Essa noite foi complicada...

-Lembrança de Saiory sobre o ocorrido-

Apos matar o vampiro, que alias, era sem gosto, fui atrás da mulher desesperada e apaguei suas memórias. Em seguida, me certifiquei de que ninguém havia presenciado aquela cena ou até sentido minha presença de sangue puro. Então resolvi que não podia voltar para casa naquela estado, nem correr o risco de Zero me ver ensopada de sangue. Procurei por alguma vestimenta estendida em um varal de uma casa qualquer. O detalhe é que teria que ser uma que coubesse em mim, afinal se eu tombar com Zero ele poderia estranhar o tamanho da roupa em mim, ele já é um desconfiado por natureza. Banhei-me em um rio de águas límpidas pelas redondezas, após este banho refrescante, vesti minhas novas roupas. Caminhei e em alguns instantes o sono predominava em mim, deitei no primeiro banco a vista para um descanso.

-Voltando à realidade-

Saiory abre os olhos lentamente, pois a claridade e o canto dos pássaros não a deixavam dormir, notando um vulto a sua frente. Obstruindo qualquer luz solar com sua sombra maligna.

-Hora, hora. Não é que ele veio me buscar! (Comenta sarcasticamente enquanto se espreguiçava e bocejando).

Uma veia pulsa na testa de Zero, fecha os olhos para não agir impensadamente.

-Vamos. (Apenas responde rapidamente enquanto inicia sua caminhada em direção oposta a dela)

-Eii! Espere um momentinho! Porque esta bravo afinal? Não va me dizer que é porque passei a noite fora? (Tira suas próprias conclusões)

Zero para repentinamente e lança-lhe um olhar mais aterrorizador do que o anterior. Em seguida, retoma seu caminho sem dizer uma palavra.

Contudo, Saiory não desiste.

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas. (Detalhe: ela fez isso a pouco, ela revida mesmo ele estando rabugento)

Os dois prosseguem sem pronunciar uma única palavra ou som. Até que, ambos percebem que aquele clima tenso da noite passada ainda perdurava sobre eles. Saiory toma uma iniciativa.

-Sobre ontem...

-Esqueça. (Responde calmamente descansando as pálpebras dos olhos)

Ela já se preparava para retrucar o descaso dele, quando notou a tranqüilidade anormal quando disse aquela única palavra. "Esta certo Zero, também não quero mais discussão."

Em um certo ponto Saiory observa um lugar coberto por arvores, de difícil passagem, e um tanto distante do povoado. Foi em direção ao local.

Zero a observou ir e resolveu, finalmente, dizer algo.

-Vai ficar ai? (Indaga inexpressivo)

Ela vira a cabeça para visualizá-lo.

-Eu vou treinar um pouco, você ainda vai para a escola?

Ele mexe a cabeça negativamente.

-Hum, fique aqui então. Reparei que sua expressão esta cansada, relaxe um pouco debaixo de alguma dessas arvores, vai te fazer bem. (Expressa um sorriso reconfortante)

Reflete um pouco e anda em direção da pequena. Ela, depois de ter dito aquilo, continuou em direção ha um espaço vazio entre as arvores.

Zero se reconforta em um tronco de uma cerejeira, enquanto Saiory prepara-se com as kodachis em mãos para o treinamento. Golpeava entrecortando o ar como se estivesse cortando perfeitamente o tronco de alguém. Não ousava parar um segundo de golpear, usava, às vezes, as pernas deferindo chutes pesados. Sua face mudara de um brilho vivaz para a seriedade impenetrável. Certo interesse surgiu em Zero sobre essa mudança repentina dela e em seus movimentos certeiros.

-Respire. (Disse um tanto frio)

-Que? (Para o que estava fazendo sem entendê-lo)

-Você não esta respirando, respire a cada intervalo de seus movimentos. Assim ira aperfeiçoá-los. (Fala como um verdadeiro sensei)

-Ok. (Continua, mas não ha mudança perceptível)

-Não me ouviu? Respire! (Enfatize aumentando o tom de sua voz)

-E o que acha que estou fazendo? (Ela se enerva um pouco)

Zero levanta-se retira, de forma até rude, uma das kodachis dela e demonstra como ela deveria fazer.

-Agora repita.

-Ta bem... Agora seja um pouco mais simpático afinal não esta aqui obrigado. (Contesta irritada, e prossegue tentando imitá-lo)

-Assim está bom?

-Sim. Tem outra coisa, está indo com muita sede ao pote. Não avance impulsivamente. Espere um pouco, compreende seus passos e o do oponente, depois prossiga. (Ajuda pacientemente)

-Uhum. (Concorda balançando a cabeça)

-Eu serei seu oponente, avance.

Saiory adianta-se tentando acertá-lo, entretanto, Zero muda seus passos agilmente. Ela também era rápida, porém os desvios desiguais dele a faziam exitar consequentemente indo ao erro. Ela parou alguns instantes refletindo de olhos fechados e então prosseguiu. Zero mudou sua rota, ela o perseguiu buscando entender seus passos e atitude. Assim ela levou a kodachi ao pescoço de Zero, parando-o encostado a uma arvore.

-Agora sim. (Sorriu de lado satisfeito com a aprendiz)

-Obrigada.

Ela sorriu abaixando sua kodachi e retirando a outra da mão de Zero. Ele observou que o ambiente em volta estava diferente, mais escuro. Quando olhou para o céu, estava avermelhado.

-Ja é final de tarde? O tempo passou rápido, heim? (Saiory assustou-se)

Um alerta surge no sentido vampiro de Zero.

-Ha alguns quilômetros esta um vampiro. (Diz com uma voz áspera)

-Vai ser fácil então. (Ela logo se animou)

-Tem humanos com ele. (Rugiu entredentes)

-Vamos. (Respondeu prontamente)

Ambos correram em direção ao ponto de "janta" e em poucos minutos chegam próximo do lugar. Ao longe, um vampiro segurava duas vitimas, se preparando para partir. O dito cujo sentiu a presença dos caçadores apressando sua fuga. Zero se adiantou, contudo, as arvores atrapalhavam a visualização e movimentação. O vampiro rapidamente entendeu sua vantagem e se aproveitou. Saiory também não estava tendo sorte com toda aquela mata e o cheiro de sangue vindo das vitimas.

Zero estava cada vez mais impaciente e Saiory ansiosa. O que não avaliaram, é que, o ser fugitivo era observador. Cada detalhe não escapava de seus sentidos, assim como a emoção de seus inimigos. Viu que Zero era um vampiro, abriu feridas nos humanos para espalhar mais sangue pelo ar e confundir os sentidos do caçador. E foi o que aconteceu, quando Zero quase o alcançava e segurou em uma das vitimas. O vampiro soltou-a e Zero caiu em um buraco profundo, que o vampiro já havia avistado quando passara horas antes por ali, de difícil escapatória. Para complicar ainda mais, a vitima exalava um cheiro forte de sangue o que o deixava um tanto tonto. Saiory passa pelo local para socorrê-lo.

-Não, o vampiro. Eu me viro. (Pronunciou com certa dificuldade, devido à tontura, mas com firmeza na fala)

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e prosseguiu. O vampiro é surpreendido por Saiory, não sentiu sua presença já que ela usava de suas habilidades para se camuflar, e uma luta é travada.

O vampiro, mesmo carregando um corpo, movimentava-se velozmente. Desviava de todas as investidas de Saiory. "Ele é muito rápido." Pensa ela enquanto conseguira deferir um arranhão no rosto dele. Saiory simplesmente lembrou-se das dicas do seu companheiro e acalmou-se seu entusiasmo. Juntou as mãos, em forma de prece, encostando-se ao peito, relaxou o corpo e fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar.

"Mas o que ela pensa que esta fazendo?" Pensou o inimigo confuso.

Ele aproximou-se dela esperando uma reação, nada. Apos alguns minutos deu uma investida com uma de suas garras para entender o que ela queria. Pretendia avaliar o comportamento da garota.

Ha alguns centímetros dela, a mesma acordou de sua clausura prestes a fazer seu movimento. Mais rápida que um rasante de uma águia, Saiory levou uma kodachi a uma das costelas da criatura, deu uma rasteira com uma das pernas e quando ele caiu no chão usou a outra kodachi para enfiar em seu pescoço. Entretanto, o vampiro, sendo rápido, conseguiu se afastar um pouco do segundo golpe e o ataque rasgou sua barriga.

Ela iria aproveitar para socar seu rosto, quando o ser usa de uma das garras para feri-la na perna. Ela afasta-se ligeiramente e o vampiro desaparece rapidamente de sua visão. "Droga! O que ele quer afinal? Com esses dois golpes já vão matá-lo, mesmo que seja um tanto lento." Lembrando-se disso Saiory apressa-se para alcançá-lo, para certificar-se que ele realmente iria morrer. Sentiu o cheiro dele próximo de onde estava acercando-se. Então... Depara-se com uma cena que a fez automaticamente frear.

Em meio a cerejeiras, uma de tronco relativamente largo e suas flores eram tão fartas que a arvore se destacava claramente das outras ao redor. O que mais chamava atenção, porém, era o que estava abaixo das flores. Uma mulher, vampira, deitada sobre a árvore, sua aparência debilitada mostrava claramente que não tinha condições de se levantar. O vampiro, que antes lutará com Saiory, estava debruçado sobra à moça. Sugou um pouco do sangue da vitima humana e passou o sangue ainda em sua boca para a da vampira. "Ele estava... pegando as vitimas para salva-la da morte." Saiory estava estática, sem saber como reagir àquela visão.

-Você ficara bem meu amor. (Dizia amavelmente o vampiro) Não deixarei que ninguém se aproxime de você, que passe pelo meu cadáver.

Ela apenas sorriu bondosamente, aproximou uma das mãos do rosto dele e o acariciou. O vampiro pôs sua mão em cima da dela e sorriu em resposta.

Ela estava visivelmente preocupada com os ferimentos dele e uma lagrima surgiu em seu rosto.

-Não precisa de tanto por mim querido.

-Sim, farei qualquer coisa para tirá-la dessa situação. (Respondeu determinado)

Mais lagrimas surgiram em sua face e ela apenas pigarreou.

-Então me deixe, ao menos, cuidar de suas feridas.

Ele, contento as lagrimas, acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Saiory, sem mesmo perceber, andou alguns passos em direção aos dois. Ela não conseguia fazer mal a eles, na verdade não o queria, apenas gostaria de ajudá-los a sair daquela situação deplorável. Aquele destino que os aguardava, a morte sangrenta e deplorável como um level E. O casal notou a movimentação da caçadora e o vampiro se preparava para atacá-la. A vampira já mostrava uma expressão curiosa sobre a visitante. Antes que qualquer um ali observasse, Zero surgiu inesperadamente aproveitando da distração dos dois com Saiory. Retirou sua arma atirando no peito do vampiro, acertando em cheio. O mesmo cambaleou e se recompôs rapidamente em posição de defesa, a frente da amada. Sem perder tempo, Zero atirou outra vez, acertando o ombro do rapaz. E mesmo assim, o ser permaneceu imóvel. "O que ele esta fazendo? Porque não reage?" Não entendia o porquê, isso o deixava hesitante. Para obter uma resposta dele, sua face vampira surgiu e num piscar de olhos estava ao lado da vampira. A bloodrose apontada na sua testa.

O vampiro entrou em estado de choque ao ver que não conseguir cumprir o que acabar de dizer a ela. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo Saiory interveio.

-Pare Zero! Ele esta tentando salva-la. Ela não tem condições de se defender. (Grita um tanto aflita)

Zero se surpreende com a mudança de fatos.

-Ela esta certa. Minha esposa esta doente e precisava se recuperar, mesmo ciente que somos level E. Lutamos para atrasar esta situação. (O vampiro tenta argumentar com o caçador na esperança de salva-la)

A mão de Zero treme ao ouvir tais palavras. Recorda-se de sua tentativa de lutar contra este mesmo destino que aguarda o casal.

-Lutem! (Saiory branda)

Todos a olham perplexos.

-Não se entreguem, o destino de vocês ainda não esta traçado. Por mais que saibam do que pode acontecer, não desistam. Mostrem quem é o dono de sua própria vida. Este fardo ou suas vontades? (Ela explicava com um olhar decidido)

-Você não entende Saiory, é algo em que não se pode contrariar. Simplesmente não se decide ir contra e pronto, é inevitável. (Zero comenta indiferente)

-Então porque ainda luta? (O vampiro indaga o confrontado)

-Que?

-Se é assim, porque ainda caça semelhantes a você? Porque lutar por algo se você vai morrer de qualquer jeito? Afinal, não tens um objetivo? Pra que segui-lo se será em vão? (Reclama efusivamente)

-Não fale como se me conhecesse. (Zero fica furioso)

-E você? Conhece-nos para nos tirar a vida? (Retruca taciturno)

O caçador permanece sem palavras.

-Nós, assim como você luta para alcançar seus desejos, estamos enfrentando o inevitável para aproveitarmos o máximo o tempo que nos resto. Tentamos adiar com as forças que nos resta. (A vampira se intromete com uma voz envolvente e tão cálida como a luz do sol)

Nesse instante o vampiro perde o equilíbrio caindo de joelhos no chão. Perdera muito sangue, o ferimento o envenenava pouco a pouco.

-Querido! (Grita a moça em desespero)

-Por favor, eu imploro, (Joga-se no chão, com as mãos esticadas em sinal de reverencia) me mate, mas deixe-a viver por mais um tempo. (As lagrimas forçaram sua saída derramando-se incontrolavelmente)

-Zero... (Saiory mostra uma voz também pedindo que Zero conceda o pedido do quase morto)

Zero entende o que os dois sofrem a agonia de quererem viver, de não quererem estar naquela situação de ferir alguém. Lutando contra seu destino. Uma batalha trava-se dentro de sua mente. O outro cuspia sangue tentando ser forte para que a outra não o visse morrer tragicamente. Apenas a vê-la viva faria sua alma descansar em paz.

A vampira, não agüentando aquela cena apenas disse com uma expressão tranqüila.

-Não preciso, eu vivi a minha vida sem um objetivo. Depois que o conheci aprendi que a vida não é apenas saciar meus instintos, que posso construir minha felicidade com alguém. E é por isso que luto a cada dia para que o sangue não me domine. E sem você é o mesmo que... (Apos se expressar de maneira afável em meios as lagrimas e sua dor, aproximou sua mão da arma e puxou o gatilho)

Zero, que estava envolvido nas palavras sutis da vampira, não observou a mão dela se movimentando. Saiory já estava em choque com aquilo tudo. O vampiro berrou o nome da amada e segurou-a em seus braços.

-Agora iremos juntos, eu te peço, não faça essa cara de decepção consigo mesmo para mim. (Ela dizia reconfortando-o)

Ele nada conseguiu pronunciar, apenas um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Um singelo sorriso, mas verdadeiro. "Agora entendo, não poderia ficar feliz se ela não estava contente. Se esse é seu desejo eu respeitarei, pelo menos, estaremos juntos para sempre."

Pensado em seu intimo, ele deitou-se ao lado dela e ambos adormeceram, emanando uma paz que combinava com o lugar. A cerejeira que agora manchada de sangue, transbordava sua beleza pacifica. Uma tumba digna do sono eterno daquele casal de vampiros.

Os caçadores ali ficaram, por algum tempo, até voltarem à realidade.

-No fim das contas eles não conseguiram prolongar um pouco mais a vida. (Saiory comenta triste)

-Sim, mas eles conseguiram mais que isso escapou de seu destino e vão permanecer juntos para sempre. Ganharam a tranqüilidade eterna. (Zero respondeu sério, ainda mirando o casal)

-Eles fizeram seu próprio final. (Ela sorri contente, entendendo a decisão dos vampiros)

Algumas pétalas de cerejeira flutuaram pelo vento que passava e caindo sobre o sangue provindo do casal. Nenhuma alma viva estava mais presente no local.

-Zero você iria matá-la? (Saiory indaga oscilante com o que ouviria)

Ele nada diz, apenas caminha aparentemente sem rumo e ela o seguindo atrás. "Eu senti Zero, que pelo menos dessa vez, você não queria matá-los."

-Não tem problema você faltar a aula hoje? (Ela estranha o fato de ele não ter se importado em se ausentar)

-Amanhã eu me explico. (Explica ainda sério)

-Hum... Zero? (Tenta puxar papo)

-Que? (Diz um pouco impaciente)

-Sobre o que aconteceu agora, bem, você acredita que o amor pode mudar as pessoas ou fazê-las lutar por algo maior? (Pergunta como se não entendesse direito do assunto)

-Porque esta me perguntando isso? (Ele estranha a pergunta)

-Acho que a pergunta certa seria, primeiramente, você já gostou de alguém? (Direta ao ponto)

-O que você quer afinal? E porque quer saber disso? (Zero torna-se inquieta)

-Já gostou de alguém? (Mostra seu olhar intimidador e seu bico casual)

Ele sente-se incomodado com a situação.

-E porque você quer saber? (Fuzila a pequena com seu olhar ameaçador)

-Huhu, não precisa responder, já tenho minha resposta. (Ela se delicia com uma risada zombeteira)

Agora ele atinge o ápice do nervosismo.

-Sayorii. (Ele a chama pronto para o interrogatório)

-Eu? (Se finge de inocente)

-O que quer dizer com "já tenho minha resposta"?

-Ahh, é que convenhamos que, se você não gostasse de ninguém simplesmente faria aquela sua cara de que não ta nem ai pra o que eu digo e daria de ombros com um não ou não tenho tempo pra isso, ou só em me ignorar ja faria com que eu entendesse o recado. Maaas curiosamente demonstrou uma reação adversa e alterando seu humor, concluindo, você gostou ou gostou de alguém. (Ela sorri satisfeita com sua dedução)

Zero entende na besteira que caiu e pensa para si "Não acredito que cai nessa". No fundo ele não queria lembrar-se de quando estava com Yuki, não queria reviver o passado. Ainda mais que, para ele, não passou de uma ilusão, a partir do instante que ela mostrou sua verdadeira face de vampiro.

-Não se preocupe, não vou entrar em detalhes, é que eu não imaginava q o Sr. RP (Rabugento Pervertido) poderia ter esse tipo de sentimentos por alguém. (Diz tentando se equilibrar a borda da calçada com a rua, ainda se divertindo com aquilo tudo)

-Hunf, pare de dizer besteiras. (Fechou os olhos impaciente e ainda sem acreditar que caíra na dela)

-Só não invente de gostar de mim, heim? Huhuhu (Dizendo isso, mas como um alerta do que uma brincadeira solta uma risadinha brincalhona)

-Ficou louca? Agora me vem com essa, ei Saiory! (O jovem grita revoltado com o que acabara de ouvir, pronto para repreendê-la, enquanto a garota despreocupada corria longe atrás de uma borboleta)

A noite cai e um grupo de jovens estava reunido em uma mansão reservada.

-Aidou! Pare de ler manga e venha se socializar. (Yuuki censura o amigo)

-Enquanto não resolverem o que vão fazer, vou continuar lendo. Acabou de sair nas bancas e estou na melhor parte, não enche. (Resmunga com ar de preguiçoso)

-Ja é a terceira vez que você o Le, só de ontem pra hoje. Não me venha com essa como se estivesse lendo pela primeira vez. (Retruca a pequena querendo um pouco de atenção)

"Ainda bem que não preciso me preocupar em dormir aqui hoje, Zero me falou pra não atrapalhá-lo que ele teria que estudar para as provas e devido a isto ficaria a noite estudando. Menos mal..." Enquanto pensava nisso suspira em reação ao alivia que sentia.

-... e eu vou continuar falando até largar o manga. Não acha que ele deveria deixar de ser molenga, Sayori? (Yuuki chama a atenção da nova amiga)

-Heim? (A outra nem sequer saíra de seus pensamentos e ja esta se sentia perdida na conversa e no jogo com Kaname)

-Sua vez Saiory. (Adverti o jovem gentilmente)

-Sim. (Saiory volta sua atenção, determinada e sentindo a pressão voltar ao jogar com o campeão de xadrez Kaname Kuran)

-Vocês dois também. Parem de jogar e vamos fazer alguma coisa para todos participarem. (Yuuki reclama ja irritada, mas ainda não o bastante, pois não conseguia brigar com Kaname)

-Você só esta falando isso porque não esta fazendo nada Yuuki. (O irmão comenta sendo franco e continua a jogar)

A testa dela transpira de tensão ela e acaba sem saber o que dizer afinal o que ouvira era a verdade.

-O que acha que deveríamos fazer Saiory? (Pergunta a anfitriã sem jeito e mudando o assunto)

Saiory estava tão tensa para responder quanto que para jogar. Por mais que não o quisesse demonstrar, a expressão compenetrada e firme de Kaname jogando, de certa forma, era ameaçadora e causava muita pressão a cada jogada que ela fazia. Ela sentia que ele a analisava a cada passo que dava com a peça. " E se eu ganhar? Ele vai me trucidar só com um único olhar. Afinal, quem ousa ganhar dele no jogo de xadrez? E porque ele me convidou pra uma partida? Será que foi para me testar? Até que ponto chegava minha ousadia? Ou era apenas pra se divertir me humilhando no jogo? Ahhh! O que eu faço?" Os nervos de Saiory ja saltam de seu corpo, até que ela joga o rei sem mais saber o que estava fazendo. Quando percebe que fez o xeque. Para seu desespero Kaname a olha misteriosamente e fixamente. "Pelo amor dos kamis, alguém diga alguma coisaaa! É hoje que eu morro."

-Parabens, fez um xeque. (Kaname a parabeniza com um sorriso simpático)

Os nervos de Saiory não agüentam e ela jogas braços para trás e desmaia em resposta.

-Saiory? (Yuuki preocupada acode a enferma)

Aidou também se mostra um pouco apreensivo, Kaname mostrava-se confuso com o acontecido.

-Quem? Onde estou? Quem eu sou? (Saiory despertava lentamente)

-Ainda bem. (Yuuki sorri feliz)

-Quer água? (Aidou pergunta cuidadoso)

-Não, desculpem o transtorno, acho que sobrecarreguei meu cérebro. (Responde ela sem jeito)

-Vamos fazer algo mais relaxante. Você escolhe. (Diz Yuuki ainda com sua idéia fixa de atividade em grupo, mas também querendo ser atenciosa com a visitante)

-Bem... que tal... (Para fugir do jogo que para ela a expressão compenetrada e ameaçadora de Kaname a faziam tensa demais para pensar em alguma jogada então procurou pensar em algo quando é interrompida)

-Isso! Vamos assistir um filme de romântico. (Yuuki bate palmas contente, depois faz uma pose de desbravadora dos sete mares)

-Filme romântico? Porque não um de ficção cientifica? Daqueles bem viajados com ação e... (Aidou se mobiliza, de seu tédio, e se empolga imaginando e interpretando um filme sem pé nem cabeça)

Gotas surgem na cabeça das duas e ele ja se prontifica a sua pose de um nobre jovem.

-Os homens também têm direito a opinar. O que acha Kaname? (Aidou recorre ao seu ultimo recurso)

-Obedeça a Yuki, Aidou. (Responde com voz firme, mesmo que fosse tranqüila, ja bastou para dar o recado)

-Nem pensar Aidou, filme romântico. (Ordena Yuuki escolhendo o filme)

-Taa (Derrotado faz um bico e cruza os braços)

Em seguida observa Sayori sentada no sofá, que olhava uma aranha comendo uma mosca em sua teia, e uma idéia surge a mente. Mais veloz que a aranha que comeu a mosca Aidou senta-se ao lado, quase que grudado na menina, com uma cara de anjo.

-Ja que não tenho escolha, fazer o que né. (E sorri maliciosamente)

Saiory apenas olha par Yuuki tentando passar uma mensagem em código. E a outra compreende a situação antes mesmo de Aidou ter sentado perto da amiga. Kaname observa curioso com o que pode acontecera com Aidou.

-Que descuido o meu, que filme você gosta Saiory-chan? (Um sorriso matreiro brota em sua face)

Alguns minutos depois, Aidou deprimido estava espremido em uma ponta do sofá, Yuuki segurando com força, com medo do filme, sua blusa e a de Kaname, sentado ao lado dela, entretido com o filme de terror e Saiory na outra ponta roncando tranquilamente. Acabado o filme e as luzes acendidas, os três ficaram a olhar a visitante que dormia no sofá.

-Não podemos acordá-la, ela esta dormindo tão profundo que acho melhor deixá-la assim. (Fala Yuuki sem saber o que fazer)

-Bom, eu vou dormir também. (E La se foi o loiro espreguiçando-se ja em direção ao quarto)

-Folgado, só porque o chamei para dormir aqui também não quer dizer que precisa agir como se a casa fosse dele. (Diz Yuuki inconformada olhando o vampiro ir para seus aposentos reais)

-Vou colocá-la no quarto de hospedes. (Kaname resolve a situação ja colocando Saiory em seus braços)

-Eu queria que dormíssemos no mesmo quarto para conversarmos mais, porém, ela deve estar bastante cansada, tadinha. (Yuuki tem compaixão por Saiory que visivelmente aparentava cansaço)

Um leve sorriso aparece no rosto de Kaname, satisfeito com a bondade de sua amada.

-Vamos, vou te dar uns beijos de boa noite. (Diz com uma voz sedutora e gentil)

As bochechas de Yuuki imediatamente mostram-se rubras.

O silêncio toma conta dos aposentos, até que, alguns passos cautelosos passeiam pelos corredores. "Onde fica o banheiro? Porque esse lugar tinha de ser tão grande? Nesse passo vou acabar me perdendo. Nossa, que lugar é esse? Mais escuros do que os demais."

Saiory depara com um cômodo fora do comum. "Tem uma porta enorme aqui e toda trabalhada. Esquisito, ainda mais emana um odor peculiar. De certa forma é convidativo, vou dar só uma espiadinha." Quando seu pensamento se define ela sente a presença de outro individuo no local.

-O que faz aqui Saiory? (Uma voz calma, entretanto seu olhar a advertia sobre algo)

-Vim procurar o banheiro. (Responde naturalmente)

-Aqui não parece um banheiro. (Sua voz era séria)

-Eu sei o que é este lugar? Sei que não devo intrometer-me, mas algo difere dos outros quartos. (Ela não queria enganá-lo, sabia que ele era muito esperto pra cair facilmente. Então preferiu ser cautelosa)

-Realmente, ele possui uma atmosfera distinta. Só que é uma sala privada, melhor para você que não adentre. (Sua expressão passava tanta elegância, mascarando um sutil aviso por detrás de suas palavras)

-Kaname, não precisa fingir para mim. Eu sei que não sou próxima a você nem nada do tipo. De certa forma consigo sentir as coisas no ar que esta rodeando você. Por exemplo: sei que não é irmão de Yuuki. (Ela estava inexpressiva)

-Que interessante, e como descobriu? (Ela começa a se interessar pela conversa)

-Através do meu "dom" como puro-sangue. Senti em seu sangue e no dela que não provinha o mesmo DNA. (Saiory sempre atenta)

-Suas habilidades são mesmo fascinantes. (Ele se encanta com o que acaba de ouvir)

-As suas que são de se admirar. (Saiory reconhece que esta diante de um puro sangue poderoso)

-Obrigada. (Responde cortêz)

-Porque está acordado também? (Recorda-se de algo que não havia reparado antes)

-Não estava com sono.

"Você é mais útil do que eu pensava Saiory. Apenas terei de ter cuidados extras para que não se sinta desconfiada de nada." Pena Kaname enquanto a analisava.

-Kaname, depois gostaria de discutir algumas coisas sobre a sociedade dos vampiros, estou um pouco desatualizada e imagino que você sabe mais do que transparece. (Ela o admira pelo respeito que ele impõe aos outros vampiros)

-Eu já pensava em conversar sobre este assunto com você, mas não agora. Um outro dia, esta de acordo? (Mais uma vez ele revela-se atencioso)

-Está certo. Agora me mostre o banheiro que estou apertada. (Ela ri naturalmente)

-E depois vamos tomar algo quente e nos sentar, discutiremos alguns assuntos banais para nos entretermos. (Kaname oferece sua companhia)

-Não será algum incomodo meu falatório? (Saiory de certa forma se delicia com seu ar descontraído perante ele)

-De forma alguma, acho sua companhia muito agradável. (Ele sorri em resposta)

Saiory sente-se envergonhada com a resposta, só que logo retorna a seu jeito extrovertido de ser.

Em um lugar completamente avesso a mansão, estava um jovem tentando concentra-se nos estudos. Contudo, a lembrança do ocorrido a poucas horas atrás o atormentou em seus pensamentos.

"Qual o problema dela? Porque todas aquelas perguntas? Ela é uma incógnita para mim, uma hora ela mostra-se de uma maneira e outra esta oposta ao de antes. E porque as palavras daqueles dois vampiros não saem da minha cabeça? Saiory realmente não pretendia matá-los? E por quê? Não entendo, ela é uma humana e sua reação perante alguns vampiros é como se os conhecesse ou como se não distingui-se vampiros de humanos. Mais porque? Que tipo de experiência ela teve com vampiros? Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas está ficando estranho. Será que seria o caso de eu interrogá-la? Não... depois decidirei isso. Antes preciso conversar algumas coisa sobre o ocorrido de hoje. Saiory, quem realmente é você?"

Zero deitou-se em sua cama, com livros espalhados sobre a mesma, e ficou a olhar o teto pensativo.

**Obrigada, mais uma vez, por lerem e até o próximo capitulo ^^/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello pessoas!  
Finalmente! Mais um capitulo de vk para vocês! Agora fic tem uma nova beta, agradeço especialmente a ela pelo suporte ^^ Espero de coração que gostem da leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo XI

Em meio aos cadáveres, uma menina pequena, que mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana vinda da Europa, olhava inocentemente para a figura diante dela.

-Você nunca fará parte daqui. -Dizia a voz da outra menina pequena de pé, seus olhos cheios de raiva.

A menina sentada ficou a fita-la sem pronunciar uma palavra, suas vestes estavam manchadas de sangue. A outra interpretou que fora desprezada com aquele silêncio.

-Eu te odeio! -Lançou um olhar cheio de ódio contido para a que estava no chão.

Virou-se e saiu rumo a mansão, seus passos eram pesados, como se quisessem abrir um buraco na terra. A visão da menina boneca acompanhou a outra se retirando brutamente, seu olhar transpassava incompreensão ao que lhe fora dito. Não sabia explicar o motivo, entretanto, seus sentimentos não eram mútuos aos da outra, de uma certa forma ela sentia-se apegada àquela menina raivosa.

Gotas do céu caíram delicadamente, contudo não teve êxito em remover o sangue dos quinze defuntos humanos em torno da "boneca de porcelana".

Saiory acordou do sonho e visualizou, em meio aos olhos cerrados, os raios solares que penetravam no quarto. "Só mais alguns minutinhos." Pensou murmurando para si, enquanto se aconchegava no lençol, retornando ao seu sono.

A essa hora Zero recebia sua correspondência do zelador da pensão. Sua visão se dirigiu a um pacote quadrado embrulhado com um papel amarelado, na outra mão do homem. O senhor notou seu interesse.

-Correspondência para Saiory. -Disse alegremente.

"Então ela se corresponde com alguém fora dessa cidade. Não que eu pensasse que ela fosse só nesse mundo, mas pelo fato dela nunca comentar nada a seu respeito passa a impressão que ela está só, ou deseja ficar isolada. Ela que faça o que quiser, a vida é dela e eu não tenho, e não quero, ter nada haver com isso."

Zero é interrompido de seus pensamentos por algo que o zelador comenta.

-Toda semana ela recebe a mesma correspondência. Ela não comenta nada sobre isso, apenas recebe com um sincero agradecimento e retorna ao seu quarto. É reconfortante saber, que ela tem alguém que olha por ela. -Diz ele com um espírito generoso.

Zero lança um olhar um tanto desconfiado para o objeto.

-Oh, senhor kiryuu! Não quis excluí-lo disso! De forma alguma necessita se preocupar com o que lhe revelei. Sei que também se preocupa com a senhorita. -Explica-se um tanto sem graça, mas bem-humorado, como sempre.

-Do que está falando? Quem se preocupa com ela? Só pode estar delirando. -Zero se irrita com o que ouviu e se retira em direção a porta.

Os olhos do senhor descansam, em sua face surge um sorriso simpático e misterioso dirigido a Zero, agora de costas para ele.

É final da tarde e Saiory avista Zero em frente a uma lanchonete, lugar que eles combinaram de se encontrar.

-Ola Sr. RP! –Rabugento pervertido.- Vejo que expõe seu péssimo humor de sempre. -Sorri sarcástica.

-Não estou com paciência Saiory. Vamos logo com isso. -Respondeu áspero enquanto abria uma carta.

-Desembucha. –Apressa-o entediada.

-Parece que houve uma chacinapróximo a um lugar pouco movimentado da cidade. Tudo indica que foi um vampiro level E, temos que alcançá-lo antes que deixe mais rastros de mortos. -A expressão concentrada de Zero estava fixada na carta.

-Então não vamos mais perder tempo. -Saiory comenta sem rodeios.

Zero apenas concordou com um balançar de cabeça e se locomoveu em busca do local na carta, Saiory o segui. Os dois se surpreenderam ao repararem que o alvo era um parque de diversões abandonado.

-Provavelmente o vampiro trouxe as vítimas para cá, nenhum humano em sã consciência viria para um lugar desses. –Disse Saiory olhando em volta.

-O cheiro de sangue esta intenso. -Ele acelerou o passo acerca do carrossel.

Cinco corpos se encontravam estendidos no chão, o sangue cobria todo o chão ao redor.

"Se eu estivesse como vampiro saberia quem foi que fez tal coisa, tanto sua aparência como onde se encontra. Uma lástima não poder usufruir disso." Saiory refletia enquanto observava os corpos.

-O vampiro foi descuidado, misturado ao sangue dos humanos sinto levemente o odor do sanguessuga, ele deve estar ferido. -Zero mostrava uma expressão de náusea enquanto falava.

-Podemos seguir o rastro de sangue, o vampiro não deve estar que essa região fica próxima de uma área movimentada, significa que o vampiro deve estar ainda por aqui. -Ela conclui pondo a mão no queixo.

-Você diz isso porque acha que o ferimento deixou rastros?

-Sim, mesmo tendo sugado todo esse sangue, a ferida não pode ter sarado assim que ele se alimentou de sangue. Devia estar muito debilitado para ter sugado tudo isso. -Saiory direcionou um olhar sério para Zero.

-Não vamos demorar para encontrá-lo. -Concluiu com olhos frios de um predador.

-Agora vai me dizer que sou inútil? Confesse que sua ajudante é muito eficiente! -Saiory sorri cheia de si.

-Uma vez perdida. -Responde ele sem querer dar o braço a torcer, evitando olhar para ela.

-Ahá! Admitiu! –Riu irônica cruzando os braços.

-Não fique cheia de si, e não foi bem assim como pensa. Vamos! -Ele revirou os olhos caminhando para a saída do parque.

-Que coisa... não esperava que minha primeira visita a um parque de diversões seria assim. -Ela comentou cabisbaixa ,segurando um dos braços pelas costas, enquanto chutava uma pedrinha.

Zero olhou-a de lado, um tanto surpreso. Ela permaneceu na mesma posição ao lado dele.

-Na verdade, o que se faz nesse lugar? –Se virou para ele com olhinhos curiosos.

-Você se dirige a um brinquedo que seja de seu agrado, com o objetivo de se divertir nele. -Respondeu inexpressivo, olhando para frente.

-Então é para se divertir... -Ela apreciou a paisagem com os pensamentos no parque.

Aproximando-se de uma casa sem iluminação, Zero pois a mão a frente de Saiory em sinal para que parasse e prestasse atenção ao local. Ela permaneceu alerta.

Zero agilmente localizou o alvo movimentando-se em uma direção. Pelo curso dele Saiory percebe qual será a cartada de Zero. Ambos adentram, de surpresa, um quarto sem móveis. Algo se mexe na escuridão, avançando em Zero, e o mesmo desvia. Zero se prepara para atirar, entretanto a preza se locomove para a janela procurando uma fuga. Saiory corre para alcançá-lo e Zero a impede segurando-a pelo braço.

-É uma armadilha, existe outro vampiro aqui.

-Aonde? -Ela pergunta sem surpresa alguma.

"Novamente, se eu estivesse no meu estado normal teria reparado nisso. Droga! Ainda bem que Zero não é qualquer caçador." Refletindo nisso Saiory procura pelo segundo alvo.

O primeiro vampiro nota que os caçadores desvendaram o motivo de sua fuga, rapidamente corre para o segundo vampiro. O luar iluminava uma das janelas, a visão do quarto estava mais aceitável aos olhos. Uma vampira, com aparência de adolescente, estava acorrentada a parede de cabeça baixa.

-Imagino o que estão pensando, mas por favor, não matem minha irmã! Eu que fui a responsável por matar aquelas pessoas, me responsabilizarei pelo ocorrido! -A vampira de pé gritou suplicante para os dois, ela era muito parecida com a acorrentada, porém aparentava ser mais velha.

Saiory fica um tanto abalada e um pressentimento ascende.

-Se foi você quem matou, por que é a outra que esta acorrentada? –Indaga exibindo uma expressão desafiadora.

-Por precaução, não quero que ela faça o mesmo que eu. -A voz da vampira pareceu tremular.

-Porque a esta encobrindo? -Zero é enfático, lança um olhar perfurante para a acorrentada.

A vampira em pé se surpreende com a dedução dele.

-O cheiro do sangue das vítimas provém dela mais nela do que de você. Mesmo que seja sua irmã foi ela que assassinou aquelas pessoas. Mesmo sendo defendida por você, ela nem sequer pronuncia uma palavra para te inocentar. Ela não vale a sua ajuda. -O olhar de Zero era firme e profundo para a vampira.

-Porque ela é minha única família! Não venha falar dela como se soubesse o que está ocorrendo! Ela se trancou aqui, pôs essas correntes nela, porque não queria ferir ninguém. Pois estava sedenta de fome. E a culpa foi minha... –Ela fez uma pausa, pois estava se controlando para não cair em prantos.

-... apenas minha. Eu não agüentei vê-la assim e por mais que eu lhe trouxesse sangue de animais, não adiantava. Eu a tirei dessa casa quando estava fraca e ferida, resultando naquilo. -A irmã mais velha tremia a cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

Saiory estava estarrecida, lembranças de um passado irromperam a sua mente.

-Não foi sua culpa irmã, não consegui me controlar. Não havia o que fazer. -Uma voz fraca e indefesa surgiu da menor que olhava para a vampira de pé.

-Eu desejava que você se alimentasse de moribundos, contudo eu agi errado lhe trazendo para cidade. Muitas pessoas circulavam e...-A mais velha, que demonstrava estar debilitada com as próprias palavras, em instantes recuperou a coragem antes de continuar.

-Não vou deixar que a matem! Já avisei que vou tomar responsabilidade disso. Darei meu sangue para que você sobreviva irmã.

A menor ficou imóvel com as palavras da outra, seu olhos esbugalhados fixos na mais velha.

Toda aquela cena estava mexendo com a mente de Zero, como um turbilhão. A última cena dele e Ichiru surgiram vívidas como se eles a estivesse presenciando naquele momento. O sacrifício do seu irmão, por ele, o deixava fragilizado. Zero hesitou perante a mais velha que esticou os braços a frente da irmã menor, que ainda se encontrava no chão, como um ato protetor. Ele procurou uma saída para a situação, olhou para Saiory e a mesma também se mostrava emotiva ao que ocorria. Zero não compreendia o motivo, porém sabia que os dois não poderiam continuar assim. Mesmo que pensasse assim seu corpo não o respondia, a figura de Ichiru se revelava a sua frente.

-Saiory. -Chamou-a em um tom autoritário.

Ela acorda de sua inerte, foi mais como um reflexo do que vontade própria, e pulou para cima da mais velha com uma das kodachis, que havia retirado anteriormente. A vampira revelou suas garras e Saiory, que estava em cima dela, avançou para atacá-la, sem êxito. Quando Saiory encontrou uma brecha, e pretendia atacar, a imã caçula interrompeu-as com um grito desesperado.

-Não!

As duas pararam espantadas.

-Por favor... -Seus olhos brilhantes pediam compaixão.

Saiory mantém silêncio, só que sabia que essas situações não acabavam em final feliz.

A imagem de Ichiru se foi e as palavras saíram da boca de Zero como se fosse seu irmão que as cochichou para ele.

-Se não quer que sua irmã sofra então pare de fugir da situação e enfrente-a. O que adianta se alimentar mais e mais para cessar a sede, que não cessa, se ela esta lhe consumindo até um ponto que tomará seu controle? No seu caso, por mais que queira lutar contra isso não há mais volta. O sacrifício só vale a pena se, para começar, existir uma saída. -Os olhos de Zero emanavam uma frieza, como o ar daquela noite.

A irmã mais velha olha com angústia para a mais nova, que retribui o olhar.

-Estou cansada irmã. -Uma lágrima escorreu da face da vampira menor, sua expressão claramente demonstrava exaustão.

A mais velha pensou por alguns instantes e lançou um olhar decisivo para a irmãzinha.

-Nossos pais estão nos esperando, está na hora de nos encontrarmos. -Ela sorriu gentilmente e a irmã retribui aliviada.

Simultaneamente, como se compreendessem o que elas disseram, Zero e Saiory acertam seus alvos. Um silêncio desconcertante toma conta do quarto. Zero nota que Saiory se retirava do lugar.

-Aonde vai? -Pergunta um tanto perplexo.

-Você cuida do resto, eu vou para casa. -Saiory comenta, de costas para ele, porém sua voz tinha um tom melancólico.

Zero reparou no estado dela, só não entendia o por quê de todo aquele peso na sua voz. "Ela pode até estar sensibilizada com o que ocorreu, entretanto, não acho que esse seja a razão para este comportamento dela." Refletiu consigo enquanto o tom de voz dela repetia como uma vitrola quebrada.

Algum tempo depois da caçada, Zero gira a maçaneta de seu quarto, quando senti algo inquietante no ar. Violentamente irrompe quarto adentro, e quase a arrebenta a porta, se deparando com uma figura sentada a sua cama. Balançando as pernas ritmadas, suas as mãos mergulhadas buscavam conforto entre as coxas. O rosto dela expressava uma agonia que não poderia esconder, mesmo que o quisesse.

-Quantas vezes tenho que repetir para não invadir meu quarto? -Zero se irrita profundamente e uma veia salta em sua testa.

Para sua surpresa nenhum pio saiu dos lábios delicados da garota.

-Ei, não se faça de desentendida! -Sua voz não era severa como antes, contudo estava mais firme.

Saiory o olhou desolada, como se tentasse tirar algo de sua mente. Todavia, não o triunfou. Ela deu um tapinha ao seu lado na cama.

"O que significa isso? Primeiro invade o lugar, agora faz gestos como se fosse intima minha. Quem ela pensa que é?" Zero estava seriamente se segurando para literalmente não a chutar para fora dali. No entanto algo nele impediu-o de seguir suas vontades. Nem ele sabia explicar direito o que exatamente o impedia. Só tinha a certeza que, no instante que viu a expressão no rosto dela seu corpo se mexeu por si só. Mesmo que de mau humor, sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Zero, você tem um irmão, não é? -Sem rodeos as palavras dela o jogam contra a parede, os olhas dela estavam fixos nos dele.

O choque foi tão inesperado que por um certo tempo ele não soube como reagir. "Que diabos ela raciocinou para chegar a essa conclusão? Ela não poderia estar jogando verde, estaria?" Ele meditou cuidadosamente para não cair em alguma armadilha dela. Ainda que no fundo Zero soubesse que não poderia ser isso, apesar da situação ter seguido um rumo estranho.

-Por que esta me perguntando isso? -Indagou de maneira sorrateira.

-Hoje, naquela "caçada", você não se mostrava o mesmo Zero. Estava agindo diferente. De alguma forma ou de outra notei que estava um tanto abalado com a história daquelas irmãs. Então cheguei a conclusão de que algo de sério pode ter acontecido entre você e alguém muito próximo. Algo me dizia que estava relacionado a um irmão, só não ouso dizer o gênero pois aí seria exagero meu.

Ele lança um olhar furtivo para ela.

-Não fui o único que agia inusitado. Seu rosto estava pálido e suas ações não correspondiam com o seu normal numa caçada. -Zero desvia o assunto dele propositalmente, também porque no fundo gostaria de entender a mudança dela de horas atrás.

Sayori mostrou-se emudecida por alguns minutos, sua visão fixou no chão.

-Sabe quando você tenta segurar um peixe pequeno com as mãos e por mais que você tente parece impossível de segurá-lo? Por mais que deseje se aproximar, ele sempre foge como se não quisesse que o segure? É assim que me sinto, na maioria das vezes.

Zero estava desnorteado com a conversa. Não via conexão com o que havia perguntado anteriormente. Quando avistou a expressão perdida dela em sua própria aflição, chegou a conclusão de que era melhor deixá-la terminar seus devaneios.

-Acho que seria inveja a palavra correta para o que senti quando vi a relação daquelas duas irmãs. -Ela se voltou para Zero e um sorriso tristonho brotou de sua face.

-Saiory. você tem um irmão, é isso? -Ele a fixou com uma expressão penetrante, como se estivesse procurando a entender.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-O que aconteceu com ele? -Zero pressentiu que algo sério deveria ter se passado com ela.

-Até hoje não sei ao certo, ela me encarava com aqueles olhos... -Saiory fez uma pausa, como se estivesse vendo a cena na sua frente- ...os mesmos olhos que você dirige para os vampiros que aniquila Zero. -Sua face transmitia desgosto.

Zero ficou perplexo ao ouvir tal afirmação dela. As lembranças de seu irmão foram-se em sua mente.

-Eu não entendo o motivo...talvez seja minha culpa por não compreende-la. -Ela pronunciava as palavras com um fardo de culpa.

-Talvez seja que quando você se da conta já é tarde. -Aquela frase dele refletia claramente sua relação com Ichiru.

-Pelo menos você conseguiu obter os sentimentos dele, não é? -Ela exibiu um sorriso aliviado, quando se referiu ao irmão do Zero.

Ele se surpreendeu com tal declaração.

-O quer dizer?

-Mesmo que fosse um pouco tardio, porém ele conseguiu se expressar devidamente o que sentia para você, isso é bom. -Havia transparência na sua voz profunda.

Escutado tais palavras, Zero lembrou-se dos últimos momentos com seu irmão.

-Sim... -Respondeu nostálgico.

-Como era seu irmão? Ou irmã?

Ele percebeu que confessou mais do que devia, mais uma vez, e que tinha esse maldito hábito quando estava com ela, segundo ele.

-Não é da sua conta. -Soltou teimosamente.

-Só espero que ele não seja que nem você, imagina só, dois de você!

Ninguém merece! –Comentou com sua usual ironia, para dramatizar suas palavras joga os braços ao ar, como se e suplicasse aos céus que o que disse não se tornasse realidade.

-Não vou cair nessa. - Zero lança um olhar de reprovação a ela.

-Ah... do que você tem medo que eu descubra? Eu já sei que você tem um irmão, ou irmã, e que ele não esta mais entre nós, com todo o respeito, claro. –Deduz ela impaciente com a rebeldia dele.

-Como sabe que ele esta...? -Não conseguiu completar a frase, pois aquela palavra ainda tinha um efeito negativo sobre ele.

-Não sei explicar ao certo, acho que quando comentou que era tarde demais. Ou quando comentei sobre os sentimentos dele e você confirmou. Também teve a sua reação na missão de hoje, só juntei as peças. -Confessou com a maior sinceridade.

-Não tem como esconder as coisas de você, não é? -Zero contesta como se aquilo fosse um incomodo constante para ele.

-Não. –Porém ela mesma tinha a compreensão de que não conseguiria descobrir muito se vindo dele.

-Se é tão esperta como pensa, então desvende por si só. -Diz no seu tom áspero, parecendo que tinha lido o pensamento dela.

-Posso até descobrir algumas coisas, só que não sou vidente nem nada do tipo. –Saiory cruzou os braços em resposta a frieza dele.

-Realmente.. você é mais estranha que isso. -Um certo deboche foi utilizado em suas palavras.

Saiory o fuzila com a visão.

-Pelo menos não sou rabugenta, que nem certas pessoas. -Ela começa a se divertir.

-Não sou eu que me meto em tudo e só faço o que me vem a cabeça. –Retrucou tirando seu divertimento da reação dela.

-Perguntar se você tem um irmão ou algo parecido não é me intrometer! -Ela se enfeza.

-Ah, não?! E o que você chama isso?

-Socializar, quer que eu soletre para você? Melhor eu desenhar, porque quem sabe assim você entenda melhor. É natural querer saber um pouco sobre as pessoas que te rodam. -Responde como se fosse algo óbvio.

-Não foi você mesma que disse para não questionar sobre assuntos pessoais? -Ele a indaga como se estivesse com a razão.

-Eu sei, mas não estou perguntando o que sucedeu entre voc_ê _e ele, só como ele é e coisas banais do tipo. E alem do mais, eu te contei um pouco sobre mim também. Nada mais justo que você retribuir. – A expressão dela estava inflexível.

-Pelo jeito, não vai me deixar em paz até eu contar. –Chega a conclusão cansado de ter que discutir coisas que deveriam estar claras para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Pois bem, não vou dizer mais que isso, nós éramos gêmeos. Ele possuía uma saúde muito frágil e por causa disso não podia fazer as mesmas coisas que eu. Tinha que estar sobre cuidados e atenção o tempo inteiro. – As palavras dele transmitiam remorso.

-E o que aconteceu? –Questionou curiosa, esquecendo dos limites de invasão sobre o assunto. E Zero, imerso em sua história, acabou cedendo a pergunta.

-Ele se foi com uma sangue-puro e devotou-se a ela até o fim. -Quando mencionou sangue-puro Zero revelou-se uma outra pessoa, transtornado e possesso de raiva, só por pronunciar tal palavra.

-Zero, a sangue-puro fez algo ao seu irmão? -Ela disse em um tom grave.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ela o feriu, mordeu, torturou ou algo do tipo?

-Não, mas se aproveitou dele. -O ódio era nítido nele.

-Mas não é só por isso que você não gosta dela, estou certa? –Saiory buscou ser mais cautelosa.

Zero se calou e desviou o olhar, ainda com as emoções borbulhando dentro de si.

-Essa marca no seu pescoço foi ela que fez? É por isso que fica assim quando menciona ela? -Ela comentou um tanto receosa, por ser uma sangue-puro, conhecia aquele tipo de marca.

Ele põe a mão em cima da marca e se coloca de pé, parando de costas para ela.

-Para que deseja saber? Para saciar sua curiosidade, é isso? Não acha que está indo longe demais? Não precisa me lembrar de coisas que me atormentam a todo instante. Saía! -As palavras dele cortavam como láminas afiadas de gelo.

Saiory somente se ergueu e quando dava seus últimos passos para fora disse:

-Se isso te tormenta tanto a este ponto, por que não enfrenta o tormento cara a cara? Em vez de se lamentar preso ao passado, siga em frente e encare de uma vez por todas que o que aconteceu não pode mais ser modificado. -Dito isso ela se retirou para seu aposento.

-Mover para onde? Se não há futuro nesse lugar infestado de sanguessugas?

Zero fechou a porta atrás de si e pondo a mão na testa suspirou exausto. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir naquela noite.

No dia seguinte Zero estava prestes a sair quando reparou um papel, escrito em letras elegantes, perto da sua porta. Que dizia o seguinte:

Zero ou SR. RP,

Não sei por onde começar, na verdade eu sei. Me desculpe, sei que fui além dos limites. Não foi minha intenção, só gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre você. Fica difícil, pois você parece uma pedra teimosa . O problema é que as vezes não sei os meus próprios limites. Se você não está preparado pra falar, acho que nunca estará, vou procurar compreender. Espero que entenda o meu lado também. Pois gostaria de ser mais sincera com você. Quero deixar claro para que não permaneça nenhum clima complicado, pelo que ocorreu ontem.

PS: Saiba que tudo que falei ontem fui honestíssima e não me desculpo pela última coisa que lhe confessei. Pronto, falei!

Da sua parceira de lutas,

Saiory.

Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, ele ainda estava sem acreditar no que acabou de ler. Zero pensa consigo: "Hum? Parceira de lutas?...E você nunca sabe seus limites... Que tipo de carta de desculpas é essa?"

Ele amassa o papel, joga fora e sai de seu quarto. Algumas horas se passam e ele chegou da escola, quando avista alguém na frente da pensão cuidando de flores que enfeitavam humildemente o lugar. Sem dar a mínima importância vira-se e uma voz o impede de prosseguir.

-Senhor Kiryuu, boa tarde! -Cumprimenta o homem, retirando um chapéu de jardineiro, esbanjando um sorriso acalentador.

Zero lançou seu olhar indiferente e sem paciência para cortesia . Logo refletiu "Nem vou me questionar, novamente, o motivo dele estar dando uma de jardineiro. Se ele quer ser o homem mil e uma utilidades o problema é dele." Ele se referia ao dono da pensão, o dito cujo continuou sua prosa.

-A senhorita Saiory deixou-lhe uma mensagem.

O jovem esperou pela mensagem.

-Me pediu para informar que ocorreu algo urgente e que precisa do senhor com rapidez nesse endereço que me entregou. Devo acrescentar que a senhorita expressava certa ansiedade, quando me comunicou tal recado. -O dono do lugar mostrou uma expressão enigmática.

Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão Zero segue para seu quarto, em seguida se retira do lugar com certa pressa. O senhor jardineiro contemplou o jovem com um sorriso satisfeito pela sua tarefa designada.

Zero se aproximou do local indicado no papel , porém sua expressão mostrou-se confusa.

-Cinema? Será que entendi certo?

Sorrateiramente um individuo acerca-se dele por trás.

-Saiory, por que me trouxe aqui? -Ele aparentava estar frustrado, por estar achando que caiu em uma das brincadeiras dela. Nem sequer se deu o trabalho de olhar para encará-la.

A jovem, prestes a dar um susto nele, se sentiu desanimada por ter sido descoberta. Logo se da por vencida e envolve seus braços no pescoço de Zero.

-Você não abaixa a guarda um segundo? Tedioso... -Fez uma cara de criança birrenta.

Os olhos de Zero se estreitaram e uma pequena veia salta em sua testa.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? -Ele retira os braços dela de cima dele.

-Só estava descansando meus braços. Que pessoa mais sensível! -Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto comentava inquieta.

-Responda, por que estamos aqui? –Interrogou-a sem rodeios.

-Não é óbvio? Estamos aqui para uma investigação. –Sua expressão demonstrava total concentração.

-Tenho até receio de questionar, que tipo de investigação seria essa? -Uma de suas sobrancelhas ergueu, demonstrando a desconfiança dele quanto a resposta que viria a seguir.

- Simples meu caro, há um vampiro level E dentro desse cinema. -Respondeu com uma expressão de Sherloke Holmes.

-...e como é que não sinto presença alguma de vampiro algum? – Suspirou achando que a ida até lá fora perda de tempo.

-Talvez porque seus sentidos estejam falhando ou ainda adormecidos hoje? Não custa nada dar uma olhadinha! – Quando ela segurou na camisa de Zero para leva-lo para dentro ambos ouviram pessoas murmurando umas com as outras, em meio a uma pequena roda aglomerada acerca do cinema.

Saiory seguiu o olhar curioso daquelas pessoas e se deparou com a visão de um homem no alto de um prédio, pronto para pular do telhado. Os olhos de Zero se estreitaram, mirando o homem que titubeava na sua ação suicida. Seu corpo mostrou sinais de seguir até o telhado e impedir o homem. Até porque uma morte poderia chamar a atenção de vampiros ao anoitecer.

Entretanto antes que sua ação se concretizasse sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado correndo em direção ao prédio. Saiory se apressou o máximo, que a velocidade de uma jovem humana poderia suportar, para alcançar o homem suicida.

O barulho de uma porta de metal se irrompeu, o homem de estatura mediana e traços cansados, que o tempo fez questão de estampar em sua cara, olhou em direção a porta. Uma jovem que tinha traços de uma boneca ocidental rumou alguns centímetros rumo a ele. Seus passos era pesados e ruidosos, ela parou e o corpo do homem se enrijeceu, mesmo sem entender o motivo, já que não há conhecia. Ela esticou o braço e apontou o dedo na direção dele.

-Você! –O homem endureceu mais ainda.- Eu sei que esta insatisfeito com o rumo que a sua vida levou! –Saiory disse em um tom acima do normal, depois fez uma pausa dramática.

"Preciso cativar a atenção dele para que não faça nenhuma besteira." Refletiu ela consigo. Analisou o homem dos pés a cabeça, o que o deixou ainda mais nervoso com aquele olhar penetrante.

-Se esta insatisfeito com seu trabalho, não é desculpa para que tire a vida senhor.

-Que? Isso não tem nada haver! –Se indignou o homem sem acreditar no que acabou de escutar.

-Hum...mesmo que esteja sem trabalho, ainda assim não é motivo suficiente. Esta a quanto tempo procurando um? –Indagou ela com cautela na voz.

-Há um bom tempo...-ele pausou o que ia dizer percebendo o que estava fazendo- E não é da sua conta mocinha!

-É pensando assim que o senhor não passa de um egoísta. –Enfatizou ela impaciente.

Zero, que correu logo em seguida, decidiu ficar próximo a porta aberta, sem que ambos o notassem. Ele achava que se aparecesse poderia deixar o homem mais inseguro e resolver pular de uma vez. Por isso, deixou a tarefa para convencer o homem para Saiory, por enquanto.

-Como ousa? Você nem me conhece e insinua barbaridades sobre mim! –O senhor estava perdendo cada vez mais a paciência.

-Não preciso conhecê-lo para entender algo tão simples como isso. E vou lhe fazer o favor de explicar algo tão evidente e o senhor não...

-O senhor pode ser sozinho na vida e não ter família ou amigos. Porém, isso não lhe dar a razão de se suicidar dessa forma...tão mesquinha. –As palavras delas eram frias e cortaram fundo no coração do homem.

-Ta vendo? Eu já te falei que você não sabe nada de mim e ainda me julga! Mas eu tenho uma família que não pensa assim de mim e...-O senhor parou de falar quando se tocou do que acabou de confessar. A imagem de sua mulher e seu filho surgiram em sua mente. A culpa lentamente foi tomando conta dele.

-A situação é pior do que eu imaginava. É mais egoísta do que eu pensava. Só pensa no próprio sofrimento. –Saiory suspira, como se dissesse que ele não tinha mais jeito.

-E-eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo suas baboseira moça. –O homem, ainda com o sentimento de culpa, deu as costas para Saiory.

"No que esta pensando Saiory? O homem vai acabar pulando desse jeito!" Zero pensou enquanto hesitava se interrompia os dois ou não.

-Nem pensar! –Gritou ela, o que o fez para subitamente.- Eu não me importo se você tomou a decisão de se matar, o problema é seu. Acontece que o senhor não só esta trazendo problemas para si como para outros. Eu ficaria na minha se outros não estivessem envolvidos nisso.

-Do que esta falando? – O homem virou o rosto para fita-la, sua expressão era de transtorno.

-Ainda se faz de ingênuo. –Saiory estava ficando mais e mais irritada. Ela se aproximou lentamente do homem, olhar dela se mostrou obscuro. Ele recuou o pé, ficou assustado sem saber o que ela pretendia com ele. Estava cada instante mais angustiado.

Saiory soltou uma risada medonha. Zero não a reconhecia mais. O homem não estava mais entendendo nada.

-Esta vendo só! O senhor não tem nem coragem de tirar a própria vida. Porque viria para um prédio como esse numa rua movimentada? Primeiro, ainda esperava que alguém pudesse socorrê-lo. Segundo, não queria morrer só. Era muito aterrorizante para o senhor, não é? –Ela se mostrava bem confiante.

Saiory pode enxergar a perplexidade em seus olhos exaustos. A boca dele se abriu pasmo.

-Acontece que é ai que o senhor se mostra egocêntrico. Já imaginou o que aconteceria após sua morte? Nas pessoas que traumatizaria? Crianças que iriam presenciar tal cena e pessoas que possam ter sido danadas por alguém próximo a elas que teve a mesma morte? Quando as pessoas nascem no mundo, a partir desse momento, elas não estão mais sós. Terão vidas acercas dela que serão afetadas por você e que te influenciam. –A expressão nela era grave diante de suas palavras severas.

O homem estava sem palavras para aqueles questionamentos, estava na cara que ele não havia refletido sobre tais fatos. Saiory continuou seu discurso, pensando que seu plano ocorria como ela esperava.

-Até o mínimo de suas ações pode modificar algo na vida de uma pessoa. Eu seria razoável se o senhor estivesse sozinho na vida, contudo você tem um lugar para voltar. Uma família que pensa em você e ainda assim faz isso com eles. O que pensa que eles sentirão ao saber que o senhor tirou a própria vida e os deixou?

-Eu não tive alternativa! –Berrou ele ofegante.- Minha mulher esta doente, o preço dos remédios e das consultas é muito alto. Meu filho ainda é novo para procurar algum emprego. E como se não fosse o bastante ainda perdi meu emprego de anos. Estou há um bom tempo a procura de emprego, mas não me aceitam devido a minha idade. Você não aparenta saber como é dura a realidade! A responsabilidade de cuidar de uma família e de repente perder todo o controle.

-Eu não sei, porém isso não é desculpa para o senhor tirar sua vida covardemente e deixá-los para trás. Como essa decisão vai resolver as contas da doença da sua esposa? E os estudos do seu filho? Como acha que seu filho carregara o peso de perder um pai nessa idade e ter que tomar conta de sua mãe doente? –Saiory esbravejou sua aversão a decisão dele.

-Cale a boca! Você não sabe...não há como entender! Eu não queria fazer isso com eles! Eles são tudo para mim! Todavia, como posso pisar na minha casa mais um dia desempregado! Dizer a eles que as dívidas irão aumentar, que nosso futuro está incerto? Que talvez não tenha dinheiro para pagar o colégio do Hikaru? Ver minha esposa morrendo porque não pude lhe providenciar todos os remédios? –Ele segurou com força os cabelos grisalhos e lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto enrugado.

-O futuro sempre foi incerto...você não saberá até tentar. O que acha que sua família prefere? Descobrir pela mídia que a pessoa querida deles tirou a vida porque não suportava mais, ou que ele chegou mais um dia em casa, são e salvo, sendo otimista em meio a todo o tormento. Dizendo a eles que mesmo que arranje um dos empregos humildes, irá fazer o possível para garantir a vida da mulher que ama e os futuro do filho. A decisão é sua senhor, mas saiba que depois que morrer, não haverá como reverter, não poderá se arrepender, muitos menos recuperar o que perdeu. – As palavras dela estavam mais mansas, seu olhar transmitiam encorajamento.

-Eu...eu pensava que depois que eu partisse minha mulher poderia arranjar alguém melhor que eu. Um homem que a pudesse curar e sustentar a família. Alguém que não fosse tão vergonhoso como eu...

Mais lágrimas se irromperam nos olhos do homem, pôs as mãos no rosto como que para contê-las. Uma tosse irrompida se misturou as lágrimas. Saiory se aproximou e depositou sua mão no ombro dele.

-Nunca é tarde de mais até você tentar o seu máximo. Tenho certeza que, sua família o ama, eles vão entender mesmo que as coisas não darem certo como esperavam. Tenho certeza que o mais importantes para eles é ter a pessoa que ama por perto e saber que essa pessoa estava fazendo o possível e impossível pelo bem da família.

O senhor enxugou as lágrimas e fungou, parecendo se recompor.

-Eu nunca pensei por esse lado... – A expressão em seu rosto se mostrava mais esperançosa.

-Pois agora passe a pensar assim, mesmo que haja dívidas, continue acreditando que com trabalho duro o futuro será melhor pouco a pouco. O importante é superarmos os obstáculos com determinação e conscientes de que não estamos só. –Ela abriu um sorriso generoso, transmitindo-o uma certa energia para acenar com a cabeça em aprovação.

Zero, que havia silenciado, estava imerso nas palavras que Saiory direcionava para o homem. Como se elas estivessem sido preparadas para ele, de uma certa forma. Elas pareciam pesar mais nele do que ele tinha conhecimento. Até que, ele se desligou quando ouviu o ruído de um tapa.

Saiory sorriu e deu um tapa nas costas do senhor para transmitir ânimo para ele. Resultando nele tossindo e sem saber como reagir aquele gesto.

Uma gota surge na cabeça de Zero, ele suspira como quem não sabia o que fazer com ela.

Agora os três estavam na calçada, que dava para a entrada do prédio. O grupo de pessoas curiosas se dissipou após certificar que não haveria mais suicídio.

O homem coçou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer, seus olhos estavam inchados pelo choro.

-Lembre-se! Sempre que passar por um momento desses recorde-se no que a sua família pensaria sobre isso e que você tem a eles, assim como eles tem a você. –Disse Saiory pondo um sorriso animador.

-Pode lembrar também que vou te espancar se você tiver mais uma dessas ideias ridículas, como a de hoje. –O sorriso dela se alargou e transformou-se em uma expressão maliciosa. Pôs as mãos na cintura ao dizer isso.

-Saiory... –Ela pode sentir o olhar ameaçador de Zero, atrás dela, sobre ela.

-Não se preocupe, suas palavras me mostraram uma nova visão. Vou agora para casa ficar com minha família e comunicá-los que não desistirei deles. Muito obrigado moça! Nunca me esquecerei de suas palavras. –Ele abriu um sorriso simpático e aproximou sua mão dela.

Saiory retribuiu o cumprimento, esticando sua mão e apertando firme a dele. Saiory e Zero observaram o senhor se despedir, em seguida desaparecer em meio a multidão.

-Saiory... –A visão de Zero ainda estava onde o homem desaparecera.

-Sim? –Os olhos dela também focavam o mesmo ponto que os dele.

-Acho que ainda dá tempo de alcançarmos aquele vampiro level E. –Sua voz continuava sem vida como de costume, seu olhar ainda repousava no mesmo lugar.

-Provavelmente. –Respondeu ela despertando de sua mira, se pôs a caminhar para o outro lado da rua, onde se encontrava o cinema. Zero a seguiu, quando chegaram ao local, Saiory olhou para um dos cartazes de filmes.

-Pelo jeito não há nenhum vampiro a vista, o lugar esta seguro. Por que não aproveitamos o tempo que temos vago e vamos ver um filme? –Questionou ela tentando manter seu ar de pessoa composta.

-Já que estamos aqui... mas eu escolho o filme. –Respondeu ele inexpressivo, observando os cartazes. Ele já sabia da verdadeira intenção de Saiory, ao chamá-lo, desde o princípio.

-Fazer o que... vamos comprar o ingresso. –Saiory prosseguiu com a mesma postura de antes, saiu na frente com uma expressão despreocupada.

Zero a seguiu logo em seguida, um leve sorriso de canto irrompeu em sua expressão indiferente.

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que leram! Fiquem a vontade para deixarem review e críticas são sempre muito bem-vindas o/**


End file.
